Someone to Save me
by nycgirl166
Summary: Set in present day Chicago Tris is a 20 year girl in an abusive relationship till she meets a young cop named four who wants to try to save her from her abusive relationship. We will he be able to win her trust and save her? Story will be way better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Divergent nor the characters.**

**I am not a writer so the writing or the grammar may not be perfect this is only my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!**

I wake up and try to struggle out of his grip even in sleep he doesn't give me space always thinking I am going to run away and not come back. I slowly work my way out from under his iron grip scared to wake him up and find out what will happen if he's in a bad mood. It hurts to move my stomach and upper legs because of last night it was worse than normal the whole time me crying and silently asking god why did he not take me the day my whole family died. I go into the bathroom and see the bruises on my stomach, arms, and his finger prints on his my thighs. The worse one being the huge purple mark that goes across my cheek, and jaw. I sit on the toilet and silently cry how did I get here living with a boyfriend who abuses me no way out. I don't even have a friend to confide in the last time I had one at work Peter had his friend Eric who owns and runs the bar fire her because she was encouraging me to get out, and offered to help.

I think back to when I was 17 Peter and I were dating a year he was so different then loving and, friendly and sweet then the tragic day when a car crash killed my entire family. I think back how I was supposed to be in that car that day, but I texted my mom that I was running late and just will meet them at the restaurant. I didn't want to leave Peter and the make out session that I couldn't get enough of that's why I wasn't in the car. The guilt that consumes me eats away at me every day knowing it was my fault they got in that accident because they were waiting for me. After that Peter took care of me had me move into his apartment said he would be my family, and take care of me. The first few months he held me in his arms and consoled me when I cried for my family helped me take care of all the bills and debt that was left over from my parent's death. The left over money he said he would put away for me in a savings accountant and I never saw it again. I should have realized the signs then, he slowly started to separate me from my friends, wouldn't let me go out, didn't give me money, and then canceled my cell phone. I didn't have any money so I was trapped. I thought I could deal with in till one night he came home one night drunk, and smelling like cheap perfume and then it happened the first time he slapped me across the face, and then threw me against the wall. He started yelling at me and cursing at me

"How dare you question where I have been! It is none of your business I do what I want! You understand me? I don't ever answer to the likes of a two bit whore."

He slapped me again in the face. Then he collapsed against me crying apologizing saying he would never do it again saying he was drunk, and loved me more than anything. To please forgive him, that he is nothing without me. I forgive him and believe that this will never happen again.

I sit on the toilet thin back to that faithful night laughing to myself as I wipe away the tears. "Yeah, Peter you will never do it again right?" I look at the bruise and sigh. I hear my name being called from the bedroom

"Tris, What are you doing?"

"Nothing just washing my face, and about to brush my teeth."

I quickly put on the water and start to wash my face getting rid of the tears stains knowing that will just be ignored or made worse.

He opens the door looking at me suspiciously " is that all you were doing in here I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No I was just singing to myself it's going to be a good day." I say this with a small smile hoping he believes me

"You better have been only singing. And it will be a good day he leans down and lightly kisses me.

**A/N: SO THIS IS THE BEGINNING I THINK NEXT CHAPTER I MAY INTRODUCE FOUR. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT LEAVE REVIEWS AND IDEAS YOU GUYS MAY HAVE!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know some of you are going to think and have mentioned that Tris is emotional and weak, but I want to keep this somewhat realistic. When you think about it this girl has been in an abusive relationship for the last three years with no friends or family to help. It would not make sense if she was this kick ass strong girl she would not still be there. I want to make this story a build up to a stronger her. **

Tris spends the day in the apartment looking through old pictures of happier times in her life. Peter had gone to work leaving her alone she knows then she can at least get some peace and quiet. She never knows though when he can randomly pop back in checking what she is doing, or if someone is there. He does these random checks all the time popping in to see what she is doing, and when he gets really suspicious he will tear the apartment up checking to make sure she isn't hiding money or a cellphone. She looks at the time and sees its four o'clock I might as well start getting ready for work. She takes a shower and then put some lotion on to sooth her beaten body, and then takes out the thick makeup to cover her bruises on her face, and the parts of the body that will show from her uniform. It's a white shirt with black skirt that she wears with short boots, depending on the time of the year or how bad the bruises are she gets away with leggings underneath. Since its so hot out right now she knows Eric will never allow it, you would think with how jealous Peter is he would never let her work at a sports bar with men crawling all over it. Since it's his best friend bar that he owns and manages he lets her work there to "pull her weight" since according to him she is worthless otherwise. She doesn't understand why they are still together he cheats on her all the time he doesn't really spend time with her. She thinks it's because he needs someone as his emotional, physical, and mental punching bag and some times of course there's the sexual abuse. She shutters to think she ever actually loved him and meant it when she said it to him, now it's out of pure force because the alternative will not be pleasant if she didn't say it. She learned that the hard way when he dislocated her shoulder, and broke her arm for not saying it. She remembers she had lie to the hospital and say she fell down the stairs that's how the injury occurred, all while Peter played worried boyfriend to the nurse and doctor. There been plenty of hospital visits alternating different ones not to go to often and many stories about the mysterious injuries.

She hears the pounding up the stairs of footsteps great he is home.

"Tris, I am home."

"Hi, how was work?"

"It was fine. Of course Max busting my ass about some clients again because some of the guys have been drinking on the job like it's my fault. Sometimes I can stand this job."

"I know, but you are the best guy they have you are great at security. They would never let you leave because they know you can't get better." She always butters him up and is nice hoping it will make her life easier.

"They know it. What time do you have work?"

"In an hour. Are you taking me or should I take the bus?"

"Take the bus and remember talk to no one. Tonight I won't be home so take a cab and give me the receipt of what it cost. And remember leave me your tips on the table. He grabs her jaw and says remember you better not hide any money from me I will find out." He then slaps her across the face and says "NOW GO!"

Tears in her eyes she grabs her sweater and her bag and runs out to grab the bus to go to work. She gets to work and looks around and doesn't see Eric. She walks over to the pretty brunette bartender

"Hi Shauna, Where's Eric?"

"He said something about being gone for some guy's bachelor party today named Drew. Won't be in tonight, Thank god!"

"Thanks, I am going to clock in and put my stuff away."

Tris walks into the employees locker looks around and make sure no one is there she crouches down and pulls up a faulty floor board and opens up a box she has hidden here. Inside is her mother's wedding band, and engagement ring she hid it from Peter when her parents died with it are pictures of her family, and money she is saving to run away from Peter and the candor section of Chicago." Hearing someone coming she quickly puts everything away and stuffs all her things in the locker she smooth's her hair and walks outside to start her shift.

About an hour and half into her shift two guys walk in one that is Mediterranean looking with dark eyes who right away his eyes go straight to the bar and smiles at Shauna, and the second a tall guy over 6 feet with dark hair, and the deepest blue eyes she has ever seen. They sit down in her section laughing and talking the whole time about the Cubs and how they are doing this year.

"Starlin Castro is the man" she hears the darker skin guy say.

"Hi gentleman, I am Tris welcome to the Pit. How can I help you?"

"Hi I am Zeke." He says this flirtatiously even though he has the hots for Shauna the bartender. Can I have a Heineken an order of wings, and some cheese fries. Four, YO get off you phone what do you want to drink?"

He looks up and sees the most gorgeous blue-grey eyes he has ever seen in his life, but behind them he sees a world of pain. It takes him a moment to realize that he is staring at her before he says "can I have a Heineken also? "

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Actually can we get two shots of Tequila."

Tobias says "Are you kidding man?"

"No Bro, we need to celebrate."

Tris tilts her head and asks "what are you guys celebrating?"

"Solving our first cases as detectives."

"Congratulations. You guys are cops" Tris gives them a smile these guys are some of the good ones they help people not hurt them.

"Tobias answers "Yes we are."

She walks over to Shauna gives them their drink order and then a few minutes later brings over their beer, and shots.

"By the way guys the shots are on the house compliments of Shauna and me"

Zeke and Tobias cheers do their shot, and then Zeke quickly goes over to thank Shauna and try to flirt with her some more.

Tobias touches Tris's hand as she was walking away and says to her "Thank you for that it was really nice of you."

"You're welcome, I can tell you are some of the good guys. It's nice to see it for a change.

He watches her walk away mesmerized at the little blonde waitress. Zeke comes back to the table talking about Shauna saying how he will convince that girl to go on a date with him. All the while Tobias watches Tris as she walks around the bar in the back of his mind there is something wrong with the way she is holding her body almost too stiffly like she is in pain. At one point he sees her bend clutching her stomach with a look of agony cross her face.

"Earth to Four"

"Sorry Man, What did you say?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go the Cub game this weekend with my brother Uriah and I."

"I don't think so because Marlene is coming back from internship in London. And she is staying with me for a few weeks till she gets an apartment"

"Already, why don't you bring her? You know my bro has always had a thing for your sister."

"Alright, that's fine."

"Hey what is with you tonight you aren't yourself? What are you staring at?" He looks over and sees he is eyeing Tris. "Dude you have a thing for the waitress? She looks like she is twelve."

"Hey shut up, I don't have a thing for the waitress. And she is gorgeous!"

"Wow Four has a thing the waitress." He begins to laugh hard and the people around them begin to watch them

He gets up "Where are you going?"

"Talk to Shauna so you can talk to your little crush."

He sees her walking over

"Can I get you something else?"

"No Thanks, Can you sit for a second."

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you better."

He sees her visibly pale as he touches her arm "I have to work sorry."

And he watches her runaway.

Zeke walks back "I did it I got a date with Shauna tomorrow night."

They pay the bill, and as they are leaving he sees Tris and says "Nice meeting you "

Slipping into her hand a fifty dollar tip, he knew Zeke tipped her, but he had a feeling this girl needed the money that she was in trouble. He couldn't shake this feeling not even knowing her that he wanted to protect her.

**A/N**

**Thank You Guys for all the reviews already! I hope you guys are enjoying it. Keep r/r and you can always pm with any ideas you have for the story always appreciated. If you want a happier tris/four story I also wrote wedding night if you want a much more happY/dramatic/ sexy story its rated M**

**XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ONCE AGAIN DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA**

Tris look downs at what Four gave her and sees it a fifty dollar bill. She is thinking why would he ever give me this much money? She quickly puts it away and makes a mental note to stash that away in her savings. She goes back to work and then notices on their table that someone left their cellphone on the table by where he was sitting. She picks it up and brings it to Shauna and tells her

"Those two guys one of them left their cellphone here in case they come asking for it."

After Four gets home he can't stop thinking about the small little girl with the haunting eyes. Why is he so infatuated with her he doesn't even know her, maybe it was the tequila shot Zeke had him do but he knows deep down that it wasn't the tequila shot it was her. He decides to call his friend Lauren for some advice her being one of his best friends since high school about what the hell is wrong with him when he realizes he can't find his cell phone anywhere. He thinks back and silently curses the last place he saw it was the bar. He grabs his car keys and walks towards his car to drive back to the bar thinking about her.

He walks in looking for her to ask if she has seen his cell phone hoping that no one stole its brand new and just came out it would be the last thing he would want to happen. He spots her and a small smile forms on his full lips as he walks towards her.

As Tris works the rest of her shift she continues to try to focus on her customers; but in the back of her mind those dark blue eyes haunt her like he is still watching her. At one point she can swear that he is there. She mentally yells herself "get over it Tris! He is just a guy and that's the last thing you need to worry about now. Worry about getting your freedom. Worry about not getting beaten up tonight when Peter gets home drunk. Not some stranger who wanted to get to know you."

She turns around quickly and looks up into a pair of deep dark blue eyes the ones she been thinking about all night long. As she bumps into him not able to stop herself fast enough. He grabs her arm to brace her and feels her stiffen under his grip.

"Hi, back so soon."

"Yeah did you happen to see a cellphone after I left?"

"Yes, I did Shauna has it at the bar, I gave it to her to hold onto it in case you came back when I found it at your table."

"Thank You, I appreciate it."

Four decides since he is here he might as well have a beer, and watch the rest of the Cub game.

"Hi, Tris said you found my cellphone silver S3."

"Yes, I did you are lucky you found it right away before someone grabbed it because it's brand new."

"I am. Can I have a Heineken as well, and order a cheeseburger deluxe medium."

"Sure."

He stays till closing watching the game, and more often than not his eyes drifting towards Tris as she worked. Unlike the other waitress she was much more quiet and reserved didn't flirt or try to be friendly to the customers."

At closing time he saw her go into the back. Tris took out the fifty dollar bill, and another 30 dollars stuck it into the box under the floorboard. She just thought I am 80 dollars closer to freedom.

She walks outside to wait for the cab, and shivers feeling cold and puts on her sweater while waiting for her cab to come get her to bring her back to her personal nightmare. As she waits she looks around and sees the people walking by who look so light and happy and just for a second allows herself to imagine it what it would be like to be one of them. She ponders what it would be like to have a family that's not all six feet under, not have the guilt eat away at your soul, have friends to confide in, money, a boyfriend who does not abuse you every way possible, and last a sense of yourself. She lost her sense of herself the moment that driver took her family away. So lost in her own thought she did not hear the footsteps approaching her as she stood staring at the people passing by. Four did not mean to seem like a stalker, but he took a moment just to watch her for a spilt second she seemed at peace there was no fake smile, or look of pain when no one was watching she just looked calm.

He walked over to her quietly and asked "What are you doing here? I thought you left a while ago?"

"No, I just came outside to wait for my cab to come."

"ohhh, Are you waiting alone?"

"Just me."

"That's not very safe let me wait with you."

She begins to protest when he stops her and says "Tris I am cop I more than anyone knows it's not safe for you to be waiting by yourself at this time of night."

They wait making chit chat for a little while when Tris decides to ask him about being a cop especially a police detective.

"How long have you been a detective for?"

"About 3 months. I took the test a few months before that had to wait to find out if I passed. I got lucky Zeke my friend took it too since we were partners. We both passed and they let us stay together since we work well together. We been friends since the academy and got placed in the same prescient. Friends ever since."

"When do you join the academy?"

"When I turned 18, my dad was a cop, my grandfather, two uncles, it's in my genes and I love the idea of being able to protect people it's a job like no other."

"What about you Tris what do you do besides work here?"

"I just work here that's it." She says it with such force he knows not to pry any more.

"I don't think your cab is coming. Can I at least please take you home to make sure you are safe?"

She thinks for a second home is the last place that I am safe she thinks bitterly. I would probably be safer sleeping on the streets then there.

"No I will be fine."

"Please my car is right here. Think of it as a thank you for the shot."

"Fine."

He walks her to his SUV and opens the car door for her and shuts it. She thinks for a second wow a gentleman.

He starts the car and asks her where she lives. She gives him her address.

"The Candor section of the city, it's a little rough there are you sure you are okay there."

"I will be fine I stay to myself a lot so no one bothers me."

They continue to drive for ten minutes. When she says "you can stop here. "

"Where's your apartment"

"It's right up the block it's a one way so it will be a pain to turn. Thank you for the ride."

He reaches out and touches her hand for a second and says "Anytime."

He watches her walk away and silently yells at himself why did he not ask for her number or kiss her. Then he realizes because she's different almost like a terrified wounded animal. Then the feelings of wanting to protect her come back. He doesn't understand why he doesn't know this girl.

"Get it together Four. You are a Chicago PD Prodigy. You don't get hung up on girls." This one seems different though.

Tris walks home thinking about Four for a few minutes, listens by the door for sounds of Peter. She puts the money in the bowl where it always goes changes her clothes and drifts off the sleep. She is shaken away by the scent of liquor and her arm is being wrenched as she is dragged out of bed.

"Only $155 in tips, are you taking money and hiding it."

"No, No! I swear it was a slow night."

She feels a slap across her face, and then a punch to her ear that leaves her dizzy as he continues to yell at her.

"Where's the receipt for the cab?"

"It never came, I took the bus home." She knew at least one part was true it didn't come but Four took her home not a bus."

He slaps her again, kicks her side then drags her by the arm back onto the bed. Where he begins to kiss her and grope her till he passes out in a drunken stupor.

She thinks to herself I will escape this hell.

A/N Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, make it your favorite, following the story, or me. It means so much and I hope not to disappoint you. So you started seeing a little fourtris action unfold I promise there will be more, but it will have to get a lot worse before it gets better. I have a few more chapters outlined so I hope to write another one tomorrow. Remember R/R and always leave suggestions if u have.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES JUST THIS IDEAS**

The next morning Tris wake ups and goes into the shower turning it as hot as it can go and begins to scrub her body not caring that its hurts her bruises. She allows herself to scream and cry in the shower knowing that Peter is gone to work and she can finally release all the pent up emotions that she has inside. She screams even louder when she washes off the blood from her thighs from the scratch marks he left on her when she tried to pull away from his hands groping her violently after the beating. She gets out of the shower and looks at herself in the mirror trying to reassure herself someone is still there, sometimes she thinks she will look into the mirror and see no reflection. She thinks because she has no identity, she is no one just a thing like the bed, or a chair an object that no one wants. Those are the times she thinks I wish I could just fade away like dust or ashes.

She leaves the bathroom gets dressed in clothes that cover the damage to her body a dress that goes to her knees with a light sweater on top. She knows people will think she is crazy in 85 degree weather and wearing a sweater. She spots a picture of Peter and her in happier times and she begins to freak out screaming at him everything she's felt.

"I hate you, I hate you so much! You lying abusive bastard."

She continues like this for a while in till she gets the idea maybe I can leave just for today stay at a shelter get one night of freedom where I can breathe, maybe they can help me. She leaves and begins to walk to the bus and gets on she takes it to the abnegation section of the city when she gets off. She begins to walk towards the shelter and looks up at the sign Chicago's Abnegation Shelter for Woman in Crisis. She takes a deep breath and walks in looking around to see if anyone she knows or Peter knows can see her and report back. When she sees no one around she then quickly walks in. There's a young brunette woman at the front who smiles at her when she walks in and has a name tag that says Susan Black.

"Hi Can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could stay here."

"Are you a woman in crisis? Are you suffering any type of abuse and would like to be sheltered or counseled for help."

She takes a deep breath "I don't know I just want to get away."

"Get away from whom? What type of abuse do you suffer?"

"Him… my boyfriend, he abuses me every way."

"Let me get our senior counselor to help you Mrs. Johanna Reyes. What is your name?"

"Tris Prior"

She goes to get her and now Tris is getting scared especially when she sees the beautiful woman with the long scar. "Ms. Prior"

Hearing her name she turns runs out terrified she realizes she can't get help for one day he would find her here and then she would be dead. She runs and runs not knowing where she is going in till she sees she's in the Dauntless section of the city. Across the street she sees Four coming out of a Starbucks with a pretty brunette girl with emerald green eyes both laughing as he playfully teases her.

She hears ribbon of conversation "What do you want to do now?"

"Go Home or go walk…"

"Your such a bully" laughter following.

Tris quickly walks away running towards the bus cursing herself for ever even thinking about that guy. What was wrong with her she does not even know him so he wanted to get to know her, and he is a cop, and he held her door open does that all of a sudden make him a good guy. She can't believe that she ever let some stranger seep into her brain and distract her for even a second from her main goal life to become free. Besides she thinks even if she does become free she doesn't deserve happiness not after her own selfness cost her family's lives. Some times during the beatings she thinks she is getting what she deserved because she was too busy involved in her boyfriend her family died and that's why she is suffering now. Then she thinks would her parents, and Caleb ever wanted to see her life become this and it gives her the strength to try to carry on to become free. She vowed never to let that stranger Four or anyone distract her from the one goal she has Freedom and safety. Once she gets that she will find a path in life that will allow her to live alone and never become depend on someone else, the idea of ever dating someone after Peter makes her physically cringe. Even when Four grabbed her arm to stop her from falling at the bar the feeling of being touch scared her and she instantly braced herself to be hit. She allows herself one more second of self-pity and moves on and hops one the bus to go to her personal hell. For a second watching the bus go by she thinks back to him with the pretty brunette and sighs of course he has a girlfriend, good guys like that always have one.

Four looked up just as he saw Tris about to get on the bus and was about to call her out her name when he saw her get on the bus and it drive away.

He whispers to himself "Damn"

He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness seeing her a complete stranger he met for one night. He thinks to himself yeah I really need to speak to Lauren I am losing it getting caught up in some girl I met once who I know nothing about. She's into psychology always analyzing everyone I am sure she can set me straight. He continues to space out and then sees a hand waving in front of his face.

"Tobias! Tobias! **TOBIAS ARE YOU THERE!"**

"What?"

"I was talking to you and you just spaced out. Is that anyway to treat your sister you are seeing for the first time in a year." This is followed by laughter and playful nudge in the arm."

"Sorry what did you want to do now? And by the way I will see you enough you are staying with me till you get your apartment."

Later that day Tris is home watching TV just praying Peter did not come home while she was out. She begins to drift off to sleep on the couch just having a dreamless sleep when she feels a pair of lips on her cheek.

"What"

She quickly jumps up and when she sees its Peter and gets scared when she sees his hands behind his back.

"Hi"

"Hello Beautiful." And he takes behind his back a bouquet of peonies, roses, lilies, hydrangeas in vibrant pinks, purples, and whites.

"Wow thank you they are beautiful. Why did you get them for me?"

"I saw them and thought of you. And also as I am sorry I know I have not been treating you right for the last few weeks and wanted to make it up to you."

She thinks last few weeks how about last few years.

"Go get dressed I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner and a movie."

"Okay, As much as she was scared and didn't want too, she figured I might as well do it since its better him like this then the opposite."

**A/N THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES. MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? AND THIS NOW NICE PETER? DO YOU TRUST HIM?**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Still Don't own Divergent or the characters!**

The last few days Peter continued to be nice her bringing her home gifts of perfume, candy, clothes. He began to act like the boyfriend he used to be and in the beginning thought he would always be. Tris though always uneasy didn't allow herself to get comfortable always waiting for the other shoe to drop. That Sunday on her day off Peter woke her up with a kiss and shaking her gently. She immediately froze scared that the other shoe dropped when she heard.

"Tris wake up. I got you something?"

"What is it?"

"Look and you will see."

She did and saw it was a Chicago Cub T-shirt that had the player in the back that said Castro. He knew when they watched baseball that she loved that player, because when her father played baseball he always played shortstop just like Starlin Castro.

"Why did you get me a cub shirt?"

"I am taking you to the game today. So go get ready."

Tris got up from the bed lightly kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank You." For once she actually meant it and was excited and allowed herself to feel normal for a change and enjoy the day.

They went to Wrigley Field laughing and for once she felt normal. When he reached out to touch her hand and hold it her insides did not cringe in repulsions she allowed him to do it. They walked around the stadium went to a bar by the stadium had a beer. Tris was excited she hasn't been to a game in a long time and was excited to see them play and enjoy the day off even though it was with Peter. They sat and watched the game for a while, in till they got hungry and got went online to get food. Peter guided her through the crowds anyone looking at them would they are a perfect couple. No one would ever suspect underneath the veneer what really happen in their relationship.

While they are online Tobias walks by coming from the bathroom he sees her profile and his face lights up, he couldn't believe she was here. His pace picked up because he wanted to go say hello to her, and then he chuckles to himself realizing she is wearing a Castro T-shirt while he is wearing the jersey like its fate. Then he stops in his track when he sees a guy put his hand on her waist and guide her to move up on line and then kiss her the side of her head. A wave of jealousy soars through him he wanted to be the one who took her to the game not this guy guide her online to get food, kiss the side of her head. He walks back to his friends feeling a cloud hanging over his head, quickly tries to forget it and get lost in the game. No matter what though in the back of his mind he couldn't get over seeing Tris with another guy, he doesn't know anything about her but he feels this pull towards her.

When the game ended everyone was happy and cheering the game went into extra innings, and the cub won the game on a walk off homerun. As they were leaving Peter held Tris's hand tightly leading her towards the exit, when she saw the side profile of someone familiar, she did a double take and realized it was Four. She wanted to smile or wave but feared what would happen if Peter saw her doing this, but then her heart sank when she saw the pretty brunette she saw coming out of Starbucks with him. She immediately yelled at herself of course stupid he would come with his girlfriend to a baseball game on a Sunday afternoon that's what couples do. She didn't know why, but she felt a sadness come over her seeing that girl with him and the rest of their friends almost a jealousy she wanted to be her. She tried to forget about it, but couldn't it kept creeping back into her mind at any free second the rest of the day.

The next day or so was fine she started to count how many good days they had they were up to six with no beatings, no abuse she always stayed scared when it would happen. The night of the homerun derby she worked at The Pit and dealt with a lot of drunken guys watching the game. She made $375 dollars that night because of the crowds, she hid $75 and brought home $300 Peter should be happy with that. She got home and changed hung out on the couch waiting for him watching reruns of Friends wondering where he was, he said he was watching the Homerun derby at Drew's house. Then she hears the door open and slam shut he is mad she can tell how he came in and is cursing to himself how Albert Pujols cost him $500 dollars tonight. She realizes he bet on the homerun derby and lost, a sense of dread starts to trickle down her back the good days are over.

"HI"

Before there was even a hi there was punch to her jaw instantly swelling up, then she felt a punch to her ear, and the punches, and hitting continued down her back, her stomach. She hid her face and tried to escape, but he threw her against the wall kicking her ankle, her knee finally stepping on her pinky finger. He finally stopped after that and she dragged herself into the bathroom to clean herself up. The next morning she saw the damage and saw how bad her finger was she hid behind dark glasses went to a walk in clinic to get her pinky finger examined lying and saying she was in a car accident last night. They put her finger in a splint believing this innocent woman wouldn't lie and she walked away. Her will to live was slowly starting to break the feeling of escaping was crumbling around her like an old building.

That night at work was going to be busy it was the All Star game and she knew no matter how much pain she was in she had to work and hide it. She took a long shower put cream on her body, took a few extra strength Tylenol and prayed to get through this night, and not get hit again after work. Around 7:30 Zeke, Four and a bunch of people including his supposed girlfriend walk in. Zeke goes straight over to Shauna and kisses her, Shauna had told her they officially began to date and she really likes him. Tris is truly happy for her and think she deserves to be happy, never thinking she deserves the same. She sees Four whisper something to the hostess wondering what he is asking for.

When Four walks in and sees Tris working he automatically asks the hostess can they be seated at Tris's station. She agrees happily and takes the party of six to Tris area of the bar.

When Tris sees Four in her side of the bar she groans inwardly she has to wait on him and his perfect girlfriend. Tris walks over and tries to smile

"Hi Guys, I see you are back again with some friends."

Four answers right away with a smile playing across his full lips. "Hi Tris, yeah can I introduce you to another friend of ours from the force Will, his girlfriend Christina, Uriah Zeke's younger brother"

He then points towards the pretty brunette with the emerald green eyes and says "My younger sister Marlene."

Tris automatically can't believe it the girl she seen him twice with is not his girlfriend, but his younger sister maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend after all. She allows herself a second of joy to ponder what she feels and just heard before she instantly yells at herself again for letting this man distract her from her ultimate goal freedom. She gets back to work mode

"What can I get you guys tonight? We have some all-star game specials you can see on the board."

They eventually order two pitches of beer, 2 orders of wings nachos etc. Tobias for a while keeps finding his eyes drift from the game to her when they first walked in he saw that her pinky finger was in a splint, and now he sees she is slightly limping always trying to cover it when people are watching her. When she comes back again he asks her what happen.

"Hey Tris what happen to your finger?"

She stutters for a second and then says "I tripped on my friends' dog leash while walking her dog. I am such a klutz." She then runs away as quickly as she can.

Something about her story did ring true to him, or how she is walking and holding herself just like last time almost as if hurts to walk or breathe. When he watches her close he sees some dark marks on her arm almost like she's been in a horrible accident, or a war they look like fingerprints. When he gets up to go the bathroom he is looking at his phone not noticing that someone is coming out the kitchen door and bangs right into them hard causing her to stumble. He looks up and sees its Tris he sees this horrible face of pain go across her and then fear that someone physically touched her just like the first time he met her. He goes to steady her by touching her arm and feels this electricity go through him when he touches her like he has never felt before. He then notices her jaw is swollen and even more bruises then he noticed before. He dares to brush her jaw and ask her at the same time in a soft whisper

"Are you okay"

"Its okay don't worry." And runs into the main part of the bar without a second glance.

Tris is terrified that he saw her swollen jaw and may suspect something or even worse that Eric saw him touch and tell Peter. She looks around and sees Eric is at the bar and breathes a sign of relief that she is safe.

When Tobias sits down he whispers to Zeke can he ask Shauna to meet them for lunch tomorrow he wants to ask her about Tris. He agrees and goes over to ask Shauna who said it would be no problem at all.

**The Next Day**

They meet at a Panini restaurant Press at 1 o'clock and Shauna is waiting she quickly kisses Zeke hello and then turns to Four and asks

"Hi, what is this about?"

"I am wondering if you can tell me about the waitress Tris?"

"Not much she is very quiet, is a hard worker, keeps to herself almost like she is scared of the world. I know Eric is constantly kept tabs on her, and the last girl who go friendly with her got fired. She doesn't talk or hang out with the rest of us we think it's because it's her boyfriend who is constantly monitoring her either coming to get her or calling her at the bar. She always looks terrified when he calls, but even worse when he comes almost pure fear comes over her she becomes white as a ghost."

"Does she get hurt a lot?"

"Now that you mention it she is pretty accident prone."

This continues for a little bit. He hands her a card

"If you see anything else suspicious about her can you call me or Zeke immediately and let us know."

"Sure, Why?"

"I think something might be going on there, but I need to make sure without scaring her away."

A/N

SO YOU GUYS ARE SO CLOSE TO THE BIG DRAMATIC MOMENT I AM DEFINTELY READING YOUR IDEAS AND MIGHT TAKE SOME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT KEEP R/R

XOXO

PS over 2,000 WORDS THE MOST YET!


	6. Chapter 6

The night of the all-star game Peter was happy I made $400 dollars that's what he thinks I was brave and hid $100 for my freedom. Also I didn't know his gambling is picking up and he won $2,000 dollars because the AL beat the NL during the All-Star game so thankfully I was spared a repeat of the night before. I am starting to get more scared because the beating are getting more frequent, and brutal everyday lately when I wake up I start off my day fearing is this my last day on earth is this the day he finally kills me. He leaves to go to work so I just do some food shopping with the little money he has left me. I put the receipt where I am supposed to so he can account for all the money I spent. I go about cleaning the house making sure it's spotless because I don't need to set him off because the house is dirty. Later I make dinner and wait for him to come home one hour passes, two hours pass I give up eat some and put the rest away. I know better than to call him because he will start screaming at me and threatening me that I have no right to check up on him, yet he must always know where I am at any given moment. It turns to midnight I decide to go to asleep I am exhausted and just want to rest I take a long hot shower and crawl into my bed and fall into a light sleep. I have not actually had a deep restful sleep since my parents died my body always tense and ready to be hurt. The other problem is Peter keeps me in a death grip at night these things cause me to have a constant feeling of exhaustion.

Around 3 am I hear a door slam I go outside and see a staggering Peter walking into the living room. I don't even have to go near him to smell the cheap liquor, and perfume on him. Then I see it lipstick on his collar and hickey on his neck. I then scream

"Where have you been? Or better who have you been with? Why do you stay with me if you want someone else?"

"How dare you question me?"

"Why I am you girlfriend and you come home LIKE THAT! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS OR ME"

"He starts screaming shut up, shut up you gutter rat whore you don't speak to me like that."

He continues to scream at her all while wildly hitting her over and over again her face chest, back over and over, kicking her ribs. He finally stops leaving her in a ball crying on the living room floor. She doesn't even try to get up she just stays there crying herself to sleep. The next day she has to get up and work the afternoon shift at work she happy it's quiet and not much of a crowd she does her job she makes some money in tips. As she is finishing her shift Shauna comes in she wave's hello to her as Tris goes into the locker room to change and hide her money. As she is changing Shauna comes in to ask Tris a question but stops short when she sees Tris's naked back completely covered in bruises and welts and part of her legs. She contains the gasps that is about to come out of her mouth and leaves quickly she grabs her phone from behind the bar and is grateful she put Four's number in her phone. She texts him

**PLEASE COME TO THE BAR ASAP ITS IMPORTANT! IT'S ABOUT TRIS**

Zeke and Four get their as soon as they can, Shauna excuses herself and goes across the street to a coffee shop to meet them.

"Hi Guys" She quickly kisses Zeke hello

"Hi Babe

Four quickly says "What's up, what did you see."

She takes a deep breath and tears fill her eyes. "I went into the locker room right before I texted you to ask Tris something and she never changes in front of people in the locker, I guess because its afternoon she figured it okay no one will come in. When I walk in (she takes a deep breath) I saw her whole back and part of legs covered in bruises and welts like she been in some god awful accident. I think you are right her boyfriend beats her it all makes sense."

She begins to cry for the poor girl she barely knows who lives like this every day.

Four begins to curse under breath, slams the table saying "I knew it that bastard."

Zeke is trying to comfort Shauna telling her it's okay, we will help her.

Four tells Zeke "I saw her with him at the Cub game Sunday he is three times the size of her."

"We have to help her! Text me next time she is at the bar I am going to get her out of their and never let her back there."

Shauna shakes her head and Zeke walks her back to work.

Tobias just stays at the table in daze how the girl he can't get out of his mind is getting beaten. How long has it been going on, how often it happens. For the rest of day it's all he thinks about is saving her.

Tris leaves to go home feeling terrified praying that Peter won't be there. She decides to brave and go back to the women's shelter once again maybe she can stay there for a little while and be safe. She could sleep without being woken up to getting hit, or confined to the bed in an iron grip She sees the same woman again from last time explains that he came back they take her back right away to Mrs. Reyes. They begin to ask her questions about what kind of abuse she suffers and she could stay here temporarily till she gets on her feet, the reality of leaving and the fear of him finding her takes over her heart like an iron grip and runs out too scared to stay. She goes home praying he didn't come back She takes a bath trying to soak her ravaged body and trying to avoid the mirror not wanting to see how bad the damage is. She gets out eats lunch and just watches T.V just trying to forget.

At one point the door practically rips open Peter comes in screaming

"Where were you?"

"I walked home it was a nice day."

"Liar"

He slaps her, and then slams her head into the wall and it all goes black…

A/N HI GUYS GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT I WILL DEF TRY TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY TOMMOROW IT'S ALL PLANNED OUT. I DON'T HAVE A SET NUMBER OF CHAPTERS BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT GOING AND EXPLORE POST BEATINGS WITH PETER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH FOUR. HOPE YOU LIKE IT KEEP R/R IT'S APPRECIATE

XO


	7. Chapter 7

Tris wakes up in the hallway of her apartment disoriented and dizzy she stumbles getting up. She tries to remember what happen before she passed out she remembers Peter getting mad hitting her and then just darkness. She sees that there is a note lying next to her where she was passed out on the floor. The note is from Peter and say **BE AT WORK BY 8PM WHORE! **She screams and looks at the paper and says "I am not a whore!" I am a good person! She just sits down and cries and for a brief moment thinks maybe I should just end it all kill myself before he gets a chance to do it to me. She shakes off the thought looks at the clock and sees it 6:30. She slows tries to walk trying to fight the dizziness that keeps hitting her; she runs to the bathroom and throws up. She prays she doesn't pass out today at work that's all she will need on top of everything else. As she walks to the bus she has to stop a few times because she is dizzy, and has stumbled a few times. She tries to take some Tylenol and drink some water as she goes and tries to eat something small so her blood sugar doesn't drop.

Shauna sees her come in and right away asks "What are you doing here?"

"They need someone from 8-12, so I had to come in lucky me!"

"Are you okay you look a little pale?"

"Yeah, just a headache that's all."

"Let me know if you need anything food etc."

"Thanks"

Shauna Immediately takes out her phone and texts Four **Tris came into work from 8-12.**

He answers back **okay Zeke and I will be stopping by he said he will take you home. I will try to talk to Tris when she gets out of work.**

Throughout the night Shauna watches Tris she sees her rubbing her head, and a few times has to lean against a wall. At one point she orders her a burger and fries and makes her eat it because she looks like she needs some food. Tris finally gives in and eats it when she hears Zeke call out

"Shauna"

And before she knows it the guy with haunting blue eyes that she's been thinking about for days is behind her.

She then hears the soft whisper of "Hello Tris"

She turns around and just stares at him and says "Hi, What are you doing here?"

"I just came with Zeke to pick up Shauna. I figured I can grab a beer say Hi to you."

She blushes and smiles says "I need to get back to work."

He spends the rest of the night nursing two beers and just watching her aching to help her and take away the pain that she is in. He sees what Shauna had told him that she is deathly pale, stumbles a few times, and is clutching her head and the wall to steady herself. He tries not speaking to her knowing that her boss is friends with her boyfriend and can report back and get her more hurt then she already is. He begins to daydream what it would be like to hold her, touch her head, kiss away the tears he knows fall on her face, and take her away from the nightmare she is living in. He closes his tab as the bar is closing waits in his car for her to come out she he can talk to her alone. He waits and waits and then sees her small figure dart towards the bus.

He jumps out of the car screaming "Tris, Tris, Tris"

She swears she hears her name and stops and sees Four coming towards her. "Why are you chasing me?"

"I wanted to take you home."

"You don't have to."

"Please, I really want to make sure you are safe."

He takes her by the hand and walks her towards his car feeling electricity shoot through him at touching her. He knows he shouldn't be feeling this when he is about to talk to her about the fact her boyfriend beats her, but he just can't stop himself.

When they get in the car he starts driving and stops when they are close to her house. He turns off the car and looks at her

He takes a deep breath and says "Tris are you okay?"

"I told you I am fine I just have a headache."

"Tris I know you are abused. I see you have trouble walking, the bruises and fingerprints on your arm, the swollen jaw. Also Shauna walked in on you today and saw your whole back was bruised up, and you had welts allover. Please let me help you in some way I can. I can take you to a hospital or a shelter anywhere to get you safe"

She begin to get upset and scared someone knows they can't know they will be in danger. She goes on the defense and says "What the hell are you talking about I am not abused. She is making it up!"

He touches her arm rolls up her sleeve and explains how you explain this, and then his fingers move to her still swollen jaw and brushes across it and whispers and this. He looks down at her finger and that. I can help you please let me keep you safe.

"Do you have any family or friends I can contact to help you?"

She snorts and says "Family they are six feet under thanks to me being selfish. Friends Peter separated them from me years ago I am all alone I have no one."

He moves a hair away from her face and says "You have me. I can be your friend I can be the one to help you I promise. Let me help you please Tris (he begs)."

"I can't be helped. Just please leave me alone. Don't come back to the bar."

He sees tears rolling down her face and his whole body aches to be able to drive away with her and keep her safe, but he knows she would just leave as soon as she can she is so scared."

He reaches in his jacket "At least take my card if you need anything my cell, and desk number is on it. Please promise me that if you need me you will call me anytime."

"I promise."

He watches her run down the street and silently prays she will be okay. He spends the rest of the night imagining her in terrible situations getting abused, and hurt. The stats as well of how many woman die of domestic violence going through his head as a cop he saw too many already. He prays that he won't have get a call to a scene and Tris be the victim he could never handle that.

Tris gets home Peter isn't there she stuff the card in a box of tampons praying he won't find it. She goes to sleep the dizziness finally subsiding. The next morning she gets up sore and achy runs some errands and when she puts the key into the door the door is swung violently open. She is dragged in the groceries thrown down to the side.

He starts screaming "What is this! He is holding Four's card and the whole house is destroyed.

"What is this you are hiding you piece of shit whore."

He kicks her in the stomach and she fall crying "I don't know. I don't know."

He keeps screaming at her curses and yelling at her all wildly punching, slapping, and kicking her all over. She tries to hide her face, but he just grabs her hair and punches her face over and over again. Soon her whole body has been beaten and she stops crying. Then he becomes wild with rage and starts to kiss her and tear at her clothes. She then realizes he is going to rape her after all this. She slowly drifts out of her body having an outer body experience watching herself from above. When he is done she lays in a pool of her own blood, unconscious, and barely breathing. One of her neighbors comes upstairs and gets a peek inside and sees her he doesn't say anything just goes inside and calls 911.

Tobias is exhausted as they drive around working, he had vented to Zeke, but now all he does is worry about Tris. Is she okay? Is she safe for a little while? He is so scared for her. They hear a domestic violence call over the radio 20 something year old woman, barely alive 911 going there now. They hear the address and Four realizes that's where Tris lives.

He screams at Zeke that's where Tris lives "GOGOGO"

They run upstairs 911 is not their yet just two cops who look down at her naked body with clothes ripped to shreds. He screams "Do something!"

"We can't 911 not here yet."

"Have some respect cover her body I know this girl."

He sinks down to his knees and rubs her hair tears threatening to spill over his face.

He touches her hair softly and keeps saying "Please be okay, Please be okay." Over and over.

A/N SO NOW THE DRAMATIC MOMENT YOU BEEN WAITING FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT KEEP R/R

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Someone hands Four a blanket he carefully cradles her body to him trying to keep her as covered as possible so that the other guys around her don't need to see her naked battered body. He carefully slides his jacket under her head not caring if blood gets on it. He bends over her body and she says

"Tris please survive this, Please live there is so much I want to show and share with you. I want you to see there's a life beyond this, you just have hang on honey. Hang on fight to live."

He doesn't care that tears are falling down his face and that he is a grown man that is crying or the officers can see him. He just doesn't want to see her die. They then hear the paramedics rush in and immediately surround Tris assessing the situation they put a collar around her neck, and a spinal board underneath her, hook an id up and get ready to rush off to take her to the hospital.

Four gets enough clarity to ask "Where is she going? Can I go with her?"

"University of Chicago Medical Center, sorry we need the space in the back she's in bad shape."

Four gets in cop mode and starts giving commands to the officers. "Find out who made the call to 911 get a statement from him, go around to the other neighbors and question them about what they know. Come back as many times as you need to. Put out an APB on Peter Marshall for domestic violence, attempted murder, and possible rape. Zeke let Shauna know we will need a statement about what she saw the other day when she walked in on Tris it doesn't have to be today, just let her know. ** GO GO GO NOW!"**

He grabs Zeke and says "Let's go to the hospital now!"

The whole drive their Four just keeps praying that she will be alive when they get their paramedics did not look that hopeful. He silently kept asking god for help begging to keep her alive they get to the hospital and Four practically rams into the nurse at the ER "Where is Tris Prior?"

"Who?"

"He screams the domestic violence victim who came in not too long ago."

"OHH HER"

"What do you mean oh her! She's is upstairs in the or"

A nurse comes and steps in "Hi I can help you "She was rushed into the OR for internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen. We did a background check on Mrs. Prior and she has had frequented visits to this hospital and others for mysterious injuries officer. We are trying to contact her case of emergency Peter Marshall, but his phone is off."

"**WHAT DON'T CALL THAT BASTARD!"**

Zeke speaks for Four before he explodes and says "Please Ma'am, I am Detective Wilson don't contact Mr. Marshall he is believed to be the suspect who caused this to happen to Ms. Prior for her own safety do not contact him. Can we change it as a police over to Detective Eaton since Ms. Prior has no family to be named. "

He hands the woman one of Four's car and they rush upstairs to the OR to check the status of Tris they were just told the surgery had just started and it would be hours. They are told to go to the OR waiting room where they wait and wait Four most of time just pacing back and forth. Shauna came with tears in her eyes asking is she okay they could only responded they don't know still in surgery. As Four continues to walk he is cursing under his breath

"That bastard is going to pay. I want to kill him with my bare hands. He is dead"

Finally the surgeon comes out holding his cap clearly having Tris's blood on him as he walks over to them.

"Tris made it through the surgery we were able to stop the internal bleeding, and remove her spleen. Unfortunately she has a brain swelling and as of right now we are trying to bring it down with medication we are going to monitor her and if it doesn't go down in 36 hours we will need to decide on other options surgery being the most probable. She as we is badly beaten and bruised, has a concussion, and a fractured leg and ankle. The ER did a rape kit on her as well and it showed that she was raped amongst everything else This woman is in very grave condition and the next 24 hour will be the testament if she survives this. She has proven already she is a fighter by surviving this. Right now she is in a medically induced coma so be prepared for that as well."

Four takes a deep breath and asks "Can I see her? "

"For 10 minutes"

Zeke says "Bro you go alone Shauna and I will see her later."

Four slowly follows a nurse to Tris's room right away he sees her hooked up to machines and tubes coming out of her body. She looks so small and broken like a doll that was thrown away. As he gets closer he sees the full extent of how badly beaten she was and the few spots of non-bruised flesh is pale and waxy. He feels like someone punched him in the stomach he lost all of his breath. He sits down and takes her hand carefully and rubs his thumb across her knuckle and then softly kisses it.

"Hi Beautiful It's me Four. I am making you a promise now I will never let something like this ever happen to you again. I will protect you from anyone who every tries to hurt you again that I promise you. Right now thought you need to promise me you are going to get through this. You will get through this because you are a fighter."

The nurse comes in and tells him he has to leave and that he can come back later tonight. He reaches down kisses her head and says "Goodbye Beautiful, I will be back later. Just get better."

He turns to the nurse and tells her he will be calling hourly. When he walks back Zeke tells him he has made Four his case of emergency, and restricted the list of visitors to Shauna, him, and himself. He had spoken to the security about not allowing Peter even close to Tris intensive care floor.

Four says "Thank You man."

"Come on you need to eat."

Four walks away from the hospital reluctantly not allowing his phone away from his side constantly worried they will call about Tris.

A/N SO STILL HEAVY ON DRAMA, BUT YOU CAN TELL FOUR IS FULL ON IN LOVE WITH TRIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE PROGRESSION AND I AM DEFINETLY GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY FIND SOME HAPPY MOMENTS SOON AND OF COURSE DRAMA. WILL TRIS LEARN TO TRUST FOUR OR WILL SHE RUN AWAY FROM FEAR? WILL PETER COME BACK AND HURT HER AGAIN! YOU NEVER KNOW.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it's been a few days I have honestly had no motivation because I been so busy and absolutely exhausted. Maybe since I am home tomorrow if you guys are very nice and review a lot I may post 2 chapters, and possibly for my other story wedding night!**

Hours go by and Four just continues to attempt to work on his tablet, but it seems like his mind keeps wandering away from work to Tris. A half hour later he throws it down says "screw it' grabs his jacket and keys and drives to the hospital thinking about her the entire time. He knows they said it's better to come back tomorrow because she needs her rest. He just can't help himself he needs to see for himself if she is okay no phone call will make him feel better only seeing her with his own eyes. He quickly stops at a florist he passes by and gets her a huge bouquet of flowers to put by her bed hoping that at least the scent of the flowers will reach her. He gets to the hospital goes upstairs to the intensive care unit and begins to walk past the nurses' station not bothering to stop.

When he hears "EXCUSE ME, EXCUSE ME SIR"

He stops and turns around and sees a night nurse in her early thirties stop him.

"Hi, I am sorry were you talking to me?"

"Yes, where are you going at this time of night?"

"I am visiting a friend Tris Prior. "Deep down he wishes could have put girl in front of the friend part, but he knows they are nowhere near close to that.

"I am sorry, but I don't think that is wise the doctor wanted her to be alone tonight."

He gives her a heart melting smile "Please, I been so worried about my friend all night after everything she's been through. I am all she has, please let me stay with her for a little bit for my own piece of mind."

The nurse caves "fine only for a little bit." He pulls out one of the peonies from Tris's flowers and gives it to her and she blushes.

He walks in and just watches her for a few minutes her small body all battered and bruises hooked up to machine. He slowly walks towards the bed and leans over and says

"Hi, Beautiful, I brought you some flowers the florist said they are coral charm peonies. I just saw them and thought of you. I hope you can smell them wherever you are, and open your beautiful eyes soon and see them yourself. "

He then sits down and just holds her hand stroking it back and forth with his thumb. The contact being this close to her sends electric jolts through his body. He moves a piece of hair away from her face and whispers to her

"You need to open your eyes soon. I want to see those beautiful blue-grey eyes looking at me. I guess you don't much about me besides I am a detective and most of my family is cops. I guess I should tell you about myself. I am actually 22 years old. I was born May 15th so according to my sister my sign is a Gemini, that's why she says I have two personalities. Four the scary Chicago PD prodigy and the other side not a lot of people get to see the Tobias side. If you didn't know that's my real name Tobias, Tobias William Eaton. I want you to get to know the Tobias side of my personality, but first you need to wake up. I got the nickname Four because in high school I used to play basketball because of my height and skill I was a natural. I always wore number 12 in till one game I scored four 3 pointers in a row and since that just such a fluke the name Four stuck as a nickname. I have one younger sister who you met Marlene she works in fashion and had just gotten her own place; my mom and dad are still together. I love baseball and basketball, I am a huge cubs and bulls fan and would love to take you to a game one day"

He blew out air from his mouth and thought what else to tell her "Since now you know little things about me maybe you should know the important things about me. For example the first time I walked into the bar and looked up and saw your blue-grey eyes I was hooked, I was a goner I fell for you with just one look. After that you were all I could think about your presence just haunted me distracted me from my work, and everything else in life. I knew I wanted to protect you and keep you safe and never allow you to get hurt again. I wish I was able to. I wish I was able to stop this from ever happening to you and that I carry so much guilt about. "

He bends his head and leans it against her hand still rubbing it and allowing a few tear to fall onto her hand crying over the guilt he feels for not being able to protect her from that monster. After a while he falls asleep and wakes up almost two hours later. He stretches and realizes the night nurse must have forgotten about him. He leans over kisses Tris forehead and says "Goodbye Beautiful." He strokes her cheek for a second while he rests his forehead against hers.

The next morning Four wakes up calls the hospital right away and is told there was no change in her condition. He gets dressed and goes for a run along the Chicago River to clear his head. He comes home eats some breakfast and showers grab his messenger bag with his tablet etc. He plans to spend an hour or so with Tris now and come back later tonight after work. He realizes he doesn't care that this will be his life in till she gets better he just wants to be with her and help her get better and beyond.

When he gets up to the ICU unit he sees the doctor come out of the room, and stops to speak to him.

"Hi Doctor, How is she doing?"

"She has stayed the same. The swelling on brain has not went down yet, we are planning on monitoring it for the next 8-12 hours to decide if we have to go in and relieve the pressure with surgery. When she does come out of the coma she will have a long and rocky road ahead of her physically, mentally, and emotionally. We will have physical therapist, therapist, as well as a domestic violence specialist working with her."

"Okay, Thank You doctor."

When he gets to work he sees Zeke and he mentions Shauna will be stopping by to see her and spend some time with her after she is done with her classes for the day from nursing school. Four mentions that will be great she shouldn't be alone so much. After work since its Friday and there case load is light they leave early around 6:30 Zeke to see Shauna, Four to see Tris.

He quickly goes to the hospital and freezes when he sees a strange guy with his hands all over her legs.

"What are you doing to her?"

The man quickly turns around and stops what he is doing and says

"Hi, I am Kyle I am the physical therapist for Tris. I am here to keep the blood circulating in her muscles and not create any problems later in her recovery. The more her body is keeping her circulation going the faster some of the bruises and injuries will recover."

"Can I help?"

"Sure some of these while you can visit by yourself you can do on your own after I showed you a few times. "

After a half hour or so the therapist leaves. Four takes his spot by the bed kissing her head and saying "Hi Beautiful"

He speaks to her about the cubs, a crack in one of his cases, and other general things. He mentioned she looks beautiful because he sees Shauna came brushed her hair, and painted her nail."

As he is leaving he sees the doctor and the doctor informs him Tris is doing better and the swelling on brain has gone down and they will not need surgery. She Is out of the woods and the road to recovery can begin. He leaves the hospital beaming and feeling lighter then he has in days.

A/N THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND REVIEWS I WILL DEF TRY TO GET BACK ON TRACK AGAIN! LOVE YOU KEEP R/R

XO


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

I wake up the next morning feeling a little better that Tris's is out of the woods that she will be okay. The first thing I do automatically is call the hospital find out how she is doing. Then I throw on some gym clothes I want to go work out at the Chicago PD gym do some fighting against a bag, and then target practice with the guns practice. I need to develop a plan to destroy Peter Marshall using the letter of the law; unless he comes near Tris again then he will feel the power of my fists as they break his jaw and beyond. I start off just sparing against the bag using just my hands in till my knuckles spilt and are bleeding. I keep going imaging that bastard is the bag and I keep getting mental images of him beating up her god know how many times. With one final kick the bag comes flying down from its chain hitting the floor with a loud crash. Everyone around me just stares the Chicago PD prodigy has broken one of the fighting bags. Will comes up to me while everyone else just stares in amazement at what the hell happen just now.

"Dude, are you okay? You just broke a bag and the chains were brand new?"

"Yeah, remember the night we went to the pit the waitress we had Tris?"

"The small blonde one who was walking around kind of funny like every step hurt."

"Yeah, Zeke and I got called to the scene a few days ago. She was beaten and raped into coma by her boyfriend."

"Are you kidding? Will she be okay?"

"The doctors say she's out of the woods, but has a long road ahead."

"It's horrible I understand, but why are you so upset that you destroyed a bag."

Then Will sees it just a second in his eyes, and he realizes he cares for Tris.

"Man. You like her. Christina thought she saw you staring at her and the way you spoke to her that she was different. Can I do anything to help?"

"No, Monday I am going to go over the statements see what can be done about pressing charges. We need her statement to make it stick though."

"Let me know if you need any help. I am there for you. Why don't you come by for dinner tomorrow night? Christina would love to see you."

"I will let you know."

He then goes to the target practice and for the next forty-five minutes does target practice hitting the center every time imagining its Peter's face.

He showers and leaves and heads right to the hospital knowing visiting hours have started and he can't wait to see her. He rushes upstairs and a nurse recognizes him and calls out right away.

"Detective Eaton Please wait a minute!"

He stops and turns around and waits for the nurse to come over. We tried to call you several times this morning but the voicemail picked up instead."

"What is it?" He begins to panic that something is wrong something happen to her.

"The doctor will be here in a minute he wants to speak to you himself."

He paces up and down the ICU waiting room feeling a mixture of panic and anger bubbling up when he is about to punch a hole in the wall of the waiting room the doctor finally shows up.

"Good Afternoon, Detective Eaton."

"Let's cut to the chase why were you trying to call me, and why can I not see her." He hands were balled into fists trying to control his anger.

" I wanted to let you know that we decided it was time to bring her out of the medically induced coma because her body was responding so well to treatment. And to let you know she is doing far better already then we expected. She is speaking to a therapist at the moment because when she came out she was quite scared and frightened especially by too or any many male figures in the room. "

"Okay Thank You doctor. Can I see her now?"

"Yes she is resting the therapist left; we have a counselor from the Abnegation Women in crisis center coming later to speak to her as well. She may be a little scared because like I said male figures are making her uncomfortable which is common after what she been through. That young woman is a fighter"

"Yes she is!"

He sits down for a minute after the doctor left and a mixture of fear, happiness, and panic all wash across him. How will she react if he comes in there will she be happy, mad, scared. He feels like he knows her, but he doesn't he poured so much of himself out to her while she was in a coma and she won't know it. So many times he touched her hand, forehead, head, called her honey, and beautiful and now he can't. He gives himself a mental slapping, yells at himself to get it together and then slowly walks towards the door.

He opens the door slowly to see she is sleeping like an angel. When she hears the door open her eyes flutter open and she stiffens for a second in till she recognizes it's Four.

"Hi Sleeping Beauty. You decided to wake up?"

Her voice is strained and tight from the bruising around her throat. "Hi"

He had gone down right after he heard she was awake to buy her more flowers to go with the peonies. This time they were a mixture of orange tiger lilies, yellow daisies, white roses, yellow roses, and some type of greenery. He wanted her to have some brightness in the drab room and to think of him. I brought you so more flowers for you to have. He reaches over and gives them to her

"You did thank you! They are beautiful and smell amazing! Which other ones did you get me?"

She had a bouquet from the people at the pit when Shauna told them what happen, ones from Shauna, and Zeke also had got her some when they visited. He points to the ones by the bed

"The Peonies I love them they were my favorite I was just too embarrassed to say."

He smiles and says "I am glad you like them so much."

"The nurses told me you been coming here staying with me for hours every day. That's so nice of you."

He begins to move in closer to sit near her and he sees her physically freeze up and stiffen. Right away he notices and says

"Tris, I know you are scared after everything you been through. I promise you I won't hurt you I just want to be your friend. I was so worried about you."

He takes slow steps like he is approaching a wounded bird. He slowly sits making sure not to bend down and kiss her head, or touch her hand which is his now usual reflex when he is here.

"How do you feel?"

"Just grateful I am alive I guess."

"How do you really feel?"

"I am in pain my head hurts, my throat hurts, everything. The doctors tried to explain what happen. I just couldn't focus after I heard he raped me **again **while I was barely breathing."

His whole body tightens when he hears the word again after rape. He begins to think how many times this bastard abused her then rape her. When he is about to ask the question he hears cries and sobbing come from her direction.

Then her body began to become overcome with sobs racking her whole body. Her crying saying "why didn't I just die then and save me from this."

He gets up quickly and envelops her in his arms while she cries into his shirt. He makes soothing sounds and just lets her cry knowing she needs to get this out not be cuddled by him and told it will all be okay. He knows it won't be for a long time

After a half hour or so she comes down hiccupping and wheezing right away he grabs water for her to drink and puts her back against the pillows.

As she rubs her throat she croaks "Thank You. I am sure it's not fun being here or looking at me like this I am a hideous monster."

"You are beautiful Tris, no matter what you look like."

She feels herself blush under the bruises on her face.

She takes a deep breath and asks the important questions that's been nagging her all morning

"What happen to Peter?"

"Right now we are gathering evidence against him getting statements from neighbors about what they heard and saw. Eventually when you are up to it we will need yours and then we can bring him in and charge him."

He sees her get scared and stiffens up then in a whisper says "What happens if he comes back and finishes what he started. "

He moves towards the bed and wipes some of the tears falling from her face and says "I won't let that happen I promise you. I will kill him myself before I let him hurt you again."

He sees her starting to fall asleep and just sits there rubbing her hand as he watches for a little while. When he leaves he kisses her head and says "Good night, beautiful I will be back later.'

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS I CAN NOT BELIEVE I HAVE MORE THEN A 100 IN ONLY 9 CHAPTERS. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES DEF LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS IF I USE THEM I WILL CREDIT YOU. KEEP R/R THERE MAY OR MAYBE NOT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY**

**ENJOY XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Tris sleeps for about two hours before a physical therapist comes in and works with her on keeping her circulation going and her muscles from stiffening. All the time in bed she just thinks about her parents and Caleb and where did everything go so wrong? She starts to wonder where will she go after she gets out of the hospital, how will she get the box from the bar with Eric there most of the time. Her mind begins to swim with all these thoughts and fears of what will happen next, and will Peter come back and finish the job he had started. She starts to hyperventilate, and cry when a nurse runs in and injects something in her IV to make her sleep.

As she was drifting off she hears the nurse say "Tris calm down you are having a panic attack. Just take a deep breath and the medication will take over."

A few hours later she wakes up with and there's a woman waiting for her and she looks vaguely familiar.

"Hello Tris. I am Johanna Reyes from the Abnegation woman in crisis shelter. I came here to speak to you about what happened to you and bring you information about our shelter."

"Hi, I met you once before, but I left because I was too scared to speak to you."

"Yes, we have met before. I know this is hard Tris, but can you please tell me what kind of abuse you have experienced and for how long."

She takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself fighting the tears that are threatening to fill her eyes. "I been with him since I was 16, but he only started to abuse me when I was 17 after….. (Takes a deep breath) after my parents and brother were killed. I moved in with him he said he would take of care of me, but slowly he took me away from my friends, took any money I had away, and then my cellphone. He left me with nothing; I only could depend on him. Then he started to hit me the first time he said it would never happen again, but it got worse and worse. I am not ready to continue this can we do this another time."

"I understand Tris this is a hard process. You did very well for the first time we spoke. When you get out our woman's shelter will allow you to stay there because we have a Hathaway house for woman in your situation. You can be around these women and not be embarrassed, and know that you are not alone. As well there will be counselors for you to speak to about it on an ongoing basis as well; we can help you in finding a job if you need one. I know this is a lot to take in so I will just leave you some information about it for you read up on. I will be back on Monday so we can talk more. Bye Tris."

"By Johanna."

Tris not wanting to read any of it just turns on the TV and watches one of her favorite movies that reminds her of watching old movies with her mom. It just begins so she settles herself in to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's and allows herself to feel like she is close to her mom again. After the movie she falls asleep for a little bit and is awakening when she realizes someone's at the door. It's Shauna a girl she became a little friendly with at work.

"Hi Tris."

"Hi Shauna." She struggles for a second to get up and then gesture for her to sit down. She sits down and puts her bag down.

"Four had texted Zeke and I that you were awake and I wanted to come visit and see how you are."

"I am okay just trying to get better slowly. Thank you so much for the flowers."

"You're welcome. Tris I feel horrible that I couldn't help. I always thought something was wrong I saw you hurt before, and the bruises I just never said anything. I feel like there was something I could to help. And when I finally did when Four and Zeke asked me about it was too late. I am so sorry."

"Shauna, there was nothing you can do the last girl who tried to help lost her job. You need this job to get through nursing school. You have nothing to feel bad about at all. Anyway I really liked you and always wished we could be friends."

"Who says we can't why don't we start now. You need to get well so we can get you of here and start doing real things girls do together."

"Yes definitely I am looking forward to it."

Before she walks out she forgot something. "I thought you might get bored so I brought you a magazine hoping it can help."

"Thanks again Friend' she says this with a laugh and then waves Shauna goodbye.

A few hour later Four is going to visit Tris but he decides she will be stuck there for a while so with his sister's help he goes and gets her a bunch of magazines, a book, a note book, pens, and finally without her he find a bear that is dressed as a cop he puts in a bag to give her separately. He walks in to ICU and waves at the night nurse and slips her a Starbucks and a wink as thanks for letting him come in after visiting hours. He knocks on the door and walks in for a second he sees Tris's face light up but then the control comes back.

"Hi"

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come back."

"Yeah, I am just not used to people keeping their promises."

He goes to sit down and fights the urge to give her a kiss. "You need to get used to I will always keep my promises to you."

He sits down and says I have a surprise for you. He watches as her face lights up for a second like a child who never got a present before and can't help but laugh and think how adorable she looks. He pulls out the huge care package Marlene and he put together for her. She is too embarrassed to open it and look in till he prompts her.

"Go ahead, open it."

She does and sees tons of magazines, a book, a bottle of lotion, some perfume, a soft hoodie, a note book, with colored pens. She looks up at him and says "This is way too much for me to except. I can't please take it back. I don't deserve this.

"Please Tris. I know how much you been through and how much work you have ahead please just let me make it slightly easier on you."

He watches as conflict is going on behind her eyes that tug of war should she trust him or not. The fear of men after what Peter did to her so hard to break. He gently touches her hand feels it stiffen says "Please take it or else you will be offending my sister and I who spent quite a while getting you this stuff Please!"

He looks at her and sees that the tug of war to accept it has won out.

"Thank You." She says and for her a huge step and reaches out to squeezes his hand.

"Don't thank me yet. I have something else for you close your eyes and open your hands."

She does so with a deep breath and then feels a bag in her hand. She opens it up and looks in the bag and takes out a bear with dark fur, and deep blue eyes dressed as a cop. He had went to build-a-bear and made her up a bear to remind her of him.

"Oh my god it's so cute thank you!" He watches her squeeze it to her body for a second and wishes he could be the one that is there instead of the bear.

"I got it for you so when I am not here you have someone always protecting you since he is a cop too."

She looks down and smiles aware that the bear has dark fur like his hair and dark blue eyes just like him. "I love it and will always feel protected with him." (She wants to say with him, but she just can't fear stopping her)

"I got to go it's getting late and you need rest. I will come tomorrow. Goodnight Tris Sleep well"

"Okay. Good night!"

A half-hour later Tris hears a sound and a familiar figure comes into the room.

"Hello Tris"

**A/N KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING LOVE IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHO IS THE MYSTERY FIGURE IN TRIS'S ROOM CAN YOU GUESS? YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE**

**XO**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR I WOULD BE VERY RICH**

Tris takes a deep breath and looks at the figure trying to decide if the person is here to threaten her, hurt her, or kill her. She takes a deep breath never expecting him to be hear lurking outside of her hospital room. She glances at Toby the bear that Four gave her and takes a deep breath almost as if the bear is giving her strength, and takes a deep breath.

"What do you want? Why are you here? If you don't leave in one second I will alert the nurse."

In one quick movement he grabs the remote to alert the nurse, and with his other hand her throat.

She tries to grab his hand and get it off her throat but his grasp is too tight around her throat. She just looks up at him fear in her eyes wondering is this the end after all this. She is helpless no one can help unless a nurse walks in to check on her.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. If you say anything to your new boyfriend the cop that will be the last thing you ever say. You will tell him that it was all accident, a big misunderstanding. And the day you get out of here you will go back home. And tell that new boyfriends of yours keep his lips to himself or else he is a dead man. And don't you dare u breathe a word of this discussion to anyone."

He squeezes her throat a little harder releases the remote for the nurse and presses a knife to her throat.

"Do you understand me?"

She shakes her head and then feels a slap across one cheek and the across another. Then he punches her jaw which she feels automatically swell up. She watches him with tears in her eyes and begins to cry. How could she ever think she would be free of him? She is not going to go back she refuses to she doesn't care what happens to herself, but she is going to break off whatever this is with Four. As soon as he comes tomorrow she will pack all the stuff he gave her and give it back and tell him never to come back.

She just spent most of the night thinking and crying. Why does it bother her so much to have to let go of a stranger. Why is there a small part of her that feel like there's butterflies are in her stomach when he enters a room, or electricity that runs through her when he touches her. What did he mean when he said have him keep his lips to himself? Four never kissed me not even close to it. He was probably just talking to scare me. She finally falls into a restless sleep dreaming of Four getting beaten up, shot, stabbed all different ways he is tortured while she is forced to watch. She wakes up with tears on her face and the pillow soaked knowing today is the day she says goodbye to first man to ever care about her.

Four wakes up calls the hospital to check on Tris and then doesn't even bother to work out he just wants to get there to see her as fast as he can. He stops at Starbucks in the hospital to get himself a coffee, and tea for her with two muffins. He figures she sick of hospital food and he can sneak her in this. He finds himself whistling as he walks to the ICU not able to believe how this small girl has such a hold on his life already.

He walks in slowly not sure if she is sleeping and hears her crying. He throws the drinks and the food down on a table and rushes over to her.

"Tris, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I decided I don't want to press any charges against Peter. He didn't do anything wrong it was just a big misunderstanding. You need to leave, and not come back. I appreciate all you done for me staying with me and helping me, but I have a boyfriend and this is not helping. Please just take everything you got me as well. I am so sorry!"

He looks at her confused what had happen since last night that changed her. He felt like he was finally breaking down the walls a little that were surrounding her. Then he notices fresh bruises on her throat, and her jaw is newly swollen like she has a small piece of gum stuck in it. Most people wouldn't recognize these little signs, but as a detective he does.

"Tris what the hell happen to your throat, and jaw? Who did this to you? It was not there last night?"

His hands are balled into fists and he is trying to contain the anger that is building inside of him. He knows someone was here and made Tris say it but who it must be one person… Peter.

It was no one she gasps no one was here but Toby and I she gestured at the bear.

He looks at her and walks to her grabbing her hand and says

"Tris I need you to tell me the truth. I know someone came in here and hurt you. Please let me protect you by telling me the truth. I know something happen to you while I was gone. You can tell me the truth or I can go down to the security office and check the footage which I can get as a cop, and considering you are here because of a domestic abuse charge, and rape.

She looks at him and starts crying hard her whole body racked with sobs. He sits down on the bed and wraps his arm around her body trying to console her. She finally blurts everything out that Peter had sent her boss and his best friend **Eric** here to threaten her that if she doesn't say he didn't do any of this, come back to him and their, he will kill him and her. She keeps crying non-stop. He takes her face with his hands lightly and says

"Hey look at me you are safe. I am not going to let that happen to you. I am going to stay here even if I have to sleep here to keep you safe. I am also getting you a cop to watch your room while I am at work. I should have known this could have happen. I am so sorry."

She stops crying and just looks at him not knowing how a stranger could take such good care of her, and slowly the walls of distrust begin to crumble down around her.

He looks at her and says "By the way who is Toby?"

"My bear you gave me for some reason the name just was haunting me like I have heard it before in some form."

He begins to laugh and says "when you were in coma I would talk to you and tell you things maybe you heard them from wherever you were. My real name is Tobias."

"That name it does sound familiar. I guess I named him after you."

He is about to get off the bed realizing he is still there. When she says "please stay I like laying with you. I feel safe."

He settles in and holds her in his arms as she finally falls into a real sleep for the first time in 3 years.

**A/N **

**SO YOU GUYS WERE WRONG IT WAS ERIC WHO WAS IN THE ROOM! SORRY I KEEP YOU IN SUSPENSE ALMOST THE WHOLE CHAPTER BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. ESPECIALLY THE SWEET MOMENT AT THE END. HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING R/R**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! JUST THE STORY**

Four just spends the next hour with his arms around her just watching her sleep. When he watches her sleep for the first time she looks like she is at peace and the fear has slipped away from her. He wishes she could always look like this, but he knows it's not possible that for a long time the fear and mistrust will be there. He just hopes that he can slowly knock down the walls around her and let him in. He feels like he took the first blocks down, but doesn't know what will happen when she wakes up. He hears his stomach begin to grumble and remember the discard Starbucks that was quickly thrown aside when he saw her crying. He decides to go out and get some food for himself and maybe bring her back something as well. He slowly tries to move off the bed without disturbing her taking his arms away from her slowly. He writes her a note

**Tris,**

I went out to grab some food. I will be back in a little bit.

Tobias

He struggles for a minute how to sign the note she knows him as Four, but he wants her to know him as Tobias. In the end if he expects her to open up about who the real her is he needs to start by using his real name. He leaves the note by his name sake Toby whispers quietly in her ear "I will be back beautiful." And leaves to go to Panera to get them food as he walks to his car he can't help but think how good she felt lying in his arms and how he never wanted to leave. He goes to get himself food he gets himself a whole sandwich, tomato soup, and chips with a soda, he gets her a vegetable soup, and decides to get her a salad in case she was hungry with bread, and a soda. He realizes he is rushing back to the car to get back to her worried is she okay, is she awake. He hums to himself with a small smile across his face as he drives back to her.

Tris wakes up realizing for the first time in years she slept really slept wasn't scared someone would wake her up and hit, or hold her in an iron grip. She blushes and becomes embarrassed when she realized she ask Four to lay with her in bed and told him that she felt safe with him. She silently reprimands herself why would she ever do that there's no way he can feel anything for her. He is just being a nice guy, and she needs to focus on starting a new life. When she looks at the bear Toby a small thought passes through her mind maybe just maybe he does like her he isn't just being nice. She sees a note prompt against him and reads he went to go get food for both of them. She realizes a part of her misses him, and liked lying in his arms. She picks up a magazine and sees the folder of information Johanna had left her about the hathway house she could go into when she is out of the hospital. She looks through it seeing the information, but her brain couldn't process it. What would it be like living with other woman who went through this? Would they talk about it? Do the people who work there pity her? She never wanted anyone's pity or charity and she almost feels like going there is taking it. Where else does she have to go? She has the money she been saving, but that's not enough yet to start a life, and she would never sell her mother's rings. As soon as she gets out of the hospital she is going to the bar and recovering that box. She looks up when she hears the door open and smiles it's Four.

"Hi"

"Hi, I thought you would be sick of hospital food, so I thought I would sneak you in some food."

He says this with a smile and wink.

"Thank You, Four."

"You're welcome, but please do something for me and call me Tobias from now on."

"Thank You Tobias, I am sick of hospital food already." She says this with a small smile.

He can't help but love the way she said his name like it was a musical note.

He goes to take out the food and put it on the table above her when he notices the folder of information from the woman's shelter sitting on it.

"What is that?"

"Oh one of the counselors from the Abnegation shelter came yesterday to speak to me about what will happen when I get out of the hospital. She left me information about staying there, and getting a job etc"

"Are you going to stay there after you get of the hospital?"

She takes a deep breath "As much as I don't want to go there and be constantly reminded of what happened to me every day. I have no choice I can't go back to where I used to live."

She refuses to call where she lived with Peter home because it was more a prison then a home.

"Are you kidding? How do you know you will be safe there after everything that happened to you? Eric got in here and threatened you with a knife, what do you think will happen when you are there. How will they be able to protect you from getting hurt….. (he takes a deep breath and says) or them coming and finishing the job."

She tries not to cry, but then shouts

"I don't know how Tobias! I can't stay here. I have no family or friends to go to. My family is dead do you understand that dead because of me! Because I was selfish they died! Friends I don't have any they are long since gone. I have no one I am alone! No where to go!"

He sees her then crumble into a heap of tears. He walks over and tries to comfort her, but she pushes him away not wanting his comfort he hears her mumble "go away!"

"I am not going anywhere. I don't care what you say!"

He puts his arms around her and lets her cry. When she stops crying he puts his finger underneath her chin and says

"You aren't going to that shelter you are coming home with me. Where I can protect you and you stay safe. If you want to go there for counseling, and to help find a job okay, staying there is not a option.

She begins to protest she can't, she doesn't know. She doesn't want to put him out.

"Listen I have a two bedroom apartment you can stay in my guest room. My sister just moved out because she's been staying with me and she found a place with some friends. I am not taking no for answer."

Tris begins to get scared what he expects from her for him being so nice to her. Is he expecting her to pay him back by sleeping with him because there's no way she is ready to do anything even kiss someone anytime soon."

"Tris" almost as if he can read her mind "I am not expecting anything from you, but friendship so please stop getting so scared I can see it in your eyes."

"Please eat now. " Before it gets cold handing her the soup and salad and the drink he nudges her to open the food.

After they eat he decides the best way to broach the topic what did she mean that she killed her family with her own selfishness. He decides the best way just dive into it.

"Tris, before you said you killed you own family because you were selfish what did you mean by that?"

She takes a deep breath trying to decide if she should trust him and tell him. She never talks about her family to anyone not since Peter right after they died. She put a lock on it in her heart and threw away the key. She decides she started it she might as well tell him the whole thing maybe he will hate her though after it like she hates herself.

"I was 17 and I was dating Peter at the time we were hanging or more likely making out I was supposed to be home to go to dinner with my family. They hated Peter thought he was bad news and I should break up with him, eventually I lied and said I did so they would get off my case. I still continued to see him just always telling them I was with someone else. I realized I was running late for dinner so I texted my mom telling her I would meet them there don't wait for me, but the time I did it I was supposed to be home. She called me screaming at me telling me she knew I was with Peter and I was disappointing her because I lied to her about breaking up with him. I remember her telling me he will hurt me and get away from him. I told her she was wrong and drop it I would see her there. I just hung up didn't even tell her I loved her. I went to the restaurant and waited and waited for them in till I got a call from the police my parents and brother were killed instantly in a head on collision on the highway. They died because of me because I couldn't get home in time because of my selfishness."

He watched her for a moment about to wipe the tears that were silently falling down her face when a door opens a nurse coming in saying

"Excuse me you need to leave!"

**a/n This was not a really proof read so there might be lots of mistakes sorry it was really ahrd for some reason writing today. Major writers block keep reading and reviewing. Always give me any ideas you may have not sure yet where the rest of the story is going. Should I make a number of review requirements to be mean before I update **** lol**

**xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry Guys!**

**I have horrible writers block on both my stories. I am ****definitely ****going to try and write this week if I can get over it. I love all your reviews and def appreciate them. **

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry it took so long to update I just been so tired and unmotivated lately! Hopefully I will get back into the groove of writing. Sorry if this chapter sucks I had nothing preplanned when I started! And I didn't really have a chance to proof read I want to give you guys something for being so patient

Tobias was so caught up in watching her. His heart slowly breaking knowing that all these years she was carrying the guilt of her parent's death on her conscience. He was just about to wipe the tears from face and tell her it's not her fault when the nurse walked in and asked him to leave.

"You Need to Leave!"

"One you been here all day and she needs her rest, and don't think I didn't see you lying in the bed with her."

At that moment Tris began to blush furiously at the memory of him holding her in her hospital bed.

"Second she needs a new doctor to come in and speak to her in PRIVATE."

"I get the hint I will come back later Tris I promise."

"Listen I know I shouldn't be giving you advice, but after everything you been through you need to take it slow with someone else. You do not need another man to depend on."

Tris ignores what she is saying and asks

"What doctor is supposed to be seeing me now?"

"It's actually a gynecologist when checking your records they saw you were pregnant 3 months ago, and had an accident that caused you to miscarry. The emergency room kept records that you never came back for any follows up. They want to do an exam and see how everything is."

The nurse puts her in a wheel chair and brings her down the ninth floor and brings her into the office of a doctor. A doctor then walks in who is about in her mid-thirties with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Tris, I am Dr. Sanchez I had spoken to your other Dr. who is taking care of you in the ICU floor, and they had seen you had a miscarriage 3 months ago. Can you tell me about it?"

Tris looks down and takes a deep breath trying to hold back the tears remembering the faithful day she found out she was pregnant and within two days losing the baby.

FLASHBACK

I been nauseous for the last two weeks and have had no energy at all. I look at my calendar and count backwards looking when my last period was. "OMG GOD! OMG GOD! TWO MONTHS AGO!"

I sit in the bathroom at work and cry to myself thinking of all those times he forced himself on me never thinking I could get pregnant. I always used birth control pills too scared to ever allow myself to bring another life into this horrible life I live. I leave the bathroom take out twenty dollars of my freedom money and run to the pharmacy on my break. I grab two pregnancy tests and run back to the bathroom at work and take both. The next three minutes are the longest three minutes of my life while I pray to god and anyone who is listening please do not let me be pregnant. I take a deep breath and look down , and I lose my breath when I see two pink lines on one pregnancy test, and a positive on the other. I am pregnant. **What am I going to do? I can't have a baby! Not now not with him.**

I go home from work and think what I will do? How will I tell Peter I am pregnant? Will he make me have an abortion? Will he want to keep it? Before I can even think I feel a wave nausea sending me to the bathroom to throw up. As I am throwing up I hear the door slam and Peter stomp his way to the bathroom

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her voice quivering she says "Peter I am Pregnant!"

He roared with anger wretched her by the arm up "What the hell did you say you whore! Pregnant! You are lying!"

"No, No I am not I am pregnant I took two pregnancies tests at work. I am two months late."

She falls to the ground crying hysterically.

"Tomorrow we are going to a doctor and finding out if this true. And if it is you are getting rid of it no questions asks. I don't want some bastard running around here. "

Tris sunk down leaning against the bathtub crying. The next morning he dragged her to a clinic and they heard the news she already knew she was pregnant. He forced her to make an appointment to have counseling before she could terminate it, and then dragged her out of the office cursing about her under his breath. As they were walking down a side stairs he had the idea trip her and make it look like an accident and unfortunate accident. No one ever needs to know it wasn't. He trips her and watches her tumble down the stairs head first her stomach bouncing on the stairs. As he walks down the stairs he checks for cameras sees the blood on the floor. And kicks her once then twice in the stomach while she watches him barely conscience. He walks away from her whistling like it's a perfect day out and nothing happened at all.

Someone found her a few minutes later she was barely alive they sent her to the hospital and told her she lost the baby. She never cried just sat numb and felt nothing never crying about the lost baby in 3 months since it happened.

**Flashback over**

"DR. that's what happened. I never went back to get check. Peter forced me to check out against the doctor's wishes the next day."

"I am so sorry Tris, but I would like to do an exam to make sure everything healed properly. Sometimes there are complications that need to be watched. Nurse, can you please come in and bring Ms. Prior to an exam room."

The doctor examines her and then says "Tris I would like you to have some more tests because I don't like what I see in one of your fallopian tubes. There may be some damage that could make it difficult when you are pregnant or to get pregnant. I will have the test done in the next few hours or so okay. You may go back up to your room till I am ready."

Tris just sat there frozen she was never sure if she wanted children after the guilt of murdering her parents, but now Peter may have stolen her chance at children. Why did god allow her to live? Why didn't he just end it all for her?

She gets upstairs and just lays in bed crying over the grief and guilt of her parents, the baby she never knew, and the possibility of never having a baby in the future. She is so wrapped up in her crying she didn't hear Tobias come in. The guilt of everything, and the nurses words play in her head as she looks at him. She realizes she is too damaged, and too selfish to allow him to care. She looks at him as he comes over and tries to hold her she pushes him away from her with all her might screaming

"Get out! Leave me alone! Get out! I don't want you here! I am a murder! Don't you get it! I am a childless murderer! Leave!

Before she can say anything else a nurse runs in giving her a sedative to calm her down.

He looks at the nurse "What happened to her?"

"She miscarried a baby three months ago. There may be damage that is beyond repair that could cause her never to have a child. As well I overheard the previous nurse tell her that she shouldn't start a relationship after everything she has been through."

"What the hell gives her the right to say that to her after everything she been through. I want to speak to someone in charge now to file a complaint."

"Okay sir I will get someone."

He then sits down and just holds her hand and watches her sleep refusing to leave her ever again. Vowing to get her out of this hospital by tomorrow if it's the last thing he does.

I hope you guys like the chapter. I am sooo sorry it took me so long. Hopefully I am back in the writing groove. Sorry if the grammer is no bueno I rushed to get it up for you guys

Keep r/r

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!

Tobias just sits by her bed stroking her hand waiting for her to come out the sedation. He texts Christina a little while before asking maybe she can come by the hospital and speak to Tris. He has the feeling she really needs another woman to talk to. He would have asked Shauna to come by but she is in the middle of mid-terms, and 12 hour shifts for her internship. As he sits he feels his phone begun to vibrate in his pocket and looks down and sees Christina calling him. He gets up and leaves the room to go to speak to her.

"Hi Christina, thanks so much for calling me back. I was really hoping you could come by and maybe hangout and speak to Tris. She is going through such a hard time and she really doesn't see anyone besides me and with Shauna in mid-terms she has no interaction with any girs. I was hoping maybe you could come and have some girl time with her."

"Sure, Four that would be fine, but what is wrong? You sound terrible."

He takes a deep breath unsure if he should tell her what happened to Tris. Finally he decides maybe she could just try to have Tris tell her herself, but Christina could help her open up about it woman to woman.

"Please do not tell anyone. Tris had a miscarriage 3 months ago her boyfriend threw her down the stairs to cause her too loose the baby. Afterwards he never let her get proper medical treatment so there's a chance she may not be able to have another baby."

"Oh my god Four that's terrible I will definitely come tomorrow morning before I open the boutique. Is there anything I could do now to help?"

"No not at all, but just keep this between us."

"Sure."

He hangs up the phone and goes back in to see her she is still sleeping peacefully. He stands by the door just watching her as she sleeps she looks so beautiful and at peace not tortured by her demons from her past. He thinks to himself maybe one day he will tell her about his demons the abuse that he had suffered from when he was younger. The scars that you can no longer see because of the tattoos he got to cover up his past. Maybe that will help her trust him that he knows maybe on a small fraction of a scale of what she has been through. He walks over slowly to the bed brushing back a lock of hair and allows himself for a fraction of a second to feel the electricity that courses through him when he touches her. He caves in to the desire to touch her once again and brushes his lips against her forehead and feels his heart pounding at the sensation of his lips touching her skin again. He can't help himself when he is around her he just feels this wave of wanting to hold her in his arms and protect her from anything that can harm her in this world. Most of his friends including his sister think he is just being a nice guy, and feels bad for her since she has no one in her life. No one can think the unbreakable Four police prodigy could feel love. Only Shauna was able to figure out that he has feelings for her, but not even she knows that he is in love with her possibly since the first time he saw her at that bar. When he looked up into her gorgeous blue-grey eyes that was it he felt something he never felt before. He has gone out with other woman, but he never even felt a fraction of what he feels for her and he barely knows her. This was love at first sight

He thinks back to his conversation with Shauna

"Four, You don't just think of her as some girl you are trying to help."

"What are you taking about?"

"Maybe because I don't know you as well as Christina, Will, and especially Zeke I can see that you have fallen for this girl and I mean hard. The only thing is she is vulnerable right now and fragile she is no way ready for any relationship with anyone. You need to have patience and take your time with her and if you can't you need to walk away because it won't be fair to you or her. "

Shauna walked away after that letting him think about what she said.

As Tobias watches her from the chair next to the bed he knows that it doesn't matter if he has to wait a year to kiss her she is worth the wait. He doesn't care how many times she tries to push him away he will not leave her his heart belongs to her now she just doesn't know it yet. He lowers his head and before he knows it he falls asleep holding her hand. He doesn't wake up till he feels a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Tobias. Tobias Wake up!"

He looks up half asleep and sees it's his sister Marlene looking at him.

"What are you doing here? I tried stopping by your apartment and you didn't answer your cell. I figured you were here. I brought you some food."

She goes to take out a soda, cheeseburger, and fries.

"What are you doing wearing yourself down like this for a girl you barely know. Tobias is this some type of therapy session to help you get over Marcus from when we were kids? I thought you were over that already."

He grabs her arm and drags her outside in case for some reason Tris wakes up and hears them speaking.

"Marlene this is different. This girl is different. This has nothing to do without childhood and Marcus. Thank You for the food! I don't want to talk about what is going on with Tris and I.

"So there's a Tris and you? Huh Huh! My big brother finally actually likes a girl! I cannot wait for mom to hear this."

"You will say nothing you understand! Maybe I should let it slip that something is going on with you and Uriah OR ELSE ZIP IT!"

"OKAY I was just joking. Chill out! "

"I need a favor can you take my credit card and do some shopping to fix up my guest room. You know how it looks you complained enough about it can you just make it look nicer and more comfortable she is going to come stay in there. I don't want her going to a shelter so she will be staying with me."

"Wow Tobias I was just kidding before, but you really care about her. Sure I will after what she's been through she should have some where to stay not that rat hole you call a guest room."

"See you later!"

He remembers at that moment he was supposed to find out about staying over the night and getting a cot. He goes to the nurse on duty and explains the situation and they agree he can get a small cot in the room providing he doesn't disturb her not she start getting upset by it.

He goes back in and eats his dinner and when he is finishing up he sees her stirring awake her eye lids fluttering open.

"Hi"

She looks down embarrassed about before "Hi. I thought you would be gone after I basically kicked you out and screamed like a lunatic."

He smirks and says "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me Tris."

"How can you want to be here with me I am a murderer? I may never have children. I am just a horrible person. She begins to cry softly into her hands. I get up from the chair and go sit on the bed in front of her and peal her hands away from her face.

"Look at me." She looks up at him her eyes still swimming with tears.

"You are not a murderer what happen to your parents was not your fault. You did not know you not going home on time would cause that accident were you driving that car? Did you cause that guy to drink and get behind the wheel?"

She shook her head no

"Then it is not your fault any typical 17 year old would rather have been with their boyfriend then get home on time. You are not different it is not your fault. You need to come to terms with you did not kill your family. I know it will take time and only you can make yourself believe it. You do deserve to live, and be happy your family would want that."

He then takes his hand and touches her cheek. "And as for having children the doctor said there's a small chance it's not definite you need to have hope you will be able too."

He reaches out and hugs her when he pulls away he whispers close to her lips touching her cheeks once again "I believe that you are a good person, who deserves happiness."

Then will out even thinking he reaches down brushes his lips against hers. Then without a second of hesitation leans back down and kisses her gently.

a/n ** I hope you guys are still enjoying the story I thought you guys would like to see the mind of whats going through four's head and his feelings for her. What did you think of the kiss what will be Tris reaction? You will have to wait to see**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! I DO OWN MY HALF BUSTED STRAIGHTENING IRON!

"Tobias, Tobias, _**Tobias?**_"

As I hold her cheek I completely realized that I have spaced out and just day dreamed that I kissed Tris.

"What sorry? I completely spaced out for a second. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am fine you just seemed a million miles away. What were you thinking about?"

He begins to blush. How does he tell her he just imagined what it would be like to kiss her? That's the quickest way to scare her away and lose any chance he has with her.

"Nothing at all I am just worried about you. Are you hungry? I know the hospital food does not look appealing at all maybe I can go get you something."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too. Is there anything you want in particular?"

"No just surprise me."

He begins to walk away when he hears "Tobias"

He turns around and looks at Tris.

"There's something I been meaning to ask you since Eric came into my room and attacked me. He said for you to keep your mouth to yourself. I just wanted to know what you think he meant by that it's been something I been trying to figure out since he said that.

Tobias moves slowly inside of the room again walking towards the chair unsure how does he explain to Tris while she was in coma he would kiss her hand, her head, call her beautiful. How does he do this without creeping her out? And looking like a psycho?

"Umm….ummm. When you were in a coma I as you know came to visit you…. Well sometimes I would kiss your head, and hold your hand."

"Oh, Okay."

She didn't really know what to say or feel. A guy she barely knew kissed her head and hand would sit with her while she was in a coma. How does she react?

She looks over at him and sees how he is avoiding looking at her embarrassed, scared of how she would react. The first thing he feels is her hand on top of his.

"Hey look at me."

He looks at her "Tobias I am not mad."

He blows air out of his mouth relived "I feel so much better that you aren't mad. There is one thing else I did I would call you beautiful or gorgeous when I said hello or goodbye."

He sees her blush furiously at the thought "I am not either of those things, not even close."

"Tris, you are those things and more you have just spent years being told the exact opposite. If one thing I could do to help you is show you that you are so much more then you think and have been told. I promise you that is my new goal in life is to change your perception of yourself. I will not stop in till I do so. And believe me I am a stubborn person "

The whole time he is rubbing her hand and neither of them realized it. He gets up to get her the food he promises and at the last moment he kisses her hand gently. The moment he touched his lips to her hand knowing she was fully conscious he felt his body light on fire.

"I will be back with your with you food."\  
He walks outside and leans against the wall trying to get himself together he can't believe just kissing her hand caused this much of a reaction. What will happen when and if he ever gets a chance to kiss her. How is he going to handle having her so close to him in his apartment and not try to kiss her, touch her, hold her. This is going to be the hardest thing he has ever been though in his life."

After he leaves Tris just looks down at her hand feeling like it's on fire in the place he just kissed. She feels so confused and wracked with different emotions part of her feels things she never felt before this wanting to be near him, and touch him, but every time those feelings come sheer panic takes over. She doesn't know how to be with someone besides Peter and it's so hard to imagine being with anyone in anyway. Still many times when he moves too quickly near her she shrinks in fear so scared as a natural reaction to being hit. She noticed he has been very slow and careful how he moves not to hurt her.

About a half hour later he comes back in while she is reading a magazine with dinner for her.

"Here you go young lady a nice fattening dinner to fatten you up. I heard the doctor say that you are underweight. So I got you a burger and fries."

"Thank You"

He sees her dig into the food and her entire face lights up.

"Omg! This is so good. Thank you so much this is amazing."

"Well I am glad I got you this then handing her a black and white milkshake."

He can't help thinking how adorable she looks drinking her milkshake. He starts laughing when he sees she has ketchup on her lip.

"What."

Laughing he gasps out that she ketchup all over the corner of mouth. He reaches out and wipes her mouth for her his fingers lingering for a moment longer then he should on her lip.

"Thank You."

At that moment the nurse came in stopping them from addressing what just happen before

"Good evening Tris. I have some good news for you after the tests tomorrow with Dr. Sanchez, and if Dr. Hill clears you as well you can go home tomorrow. Obviously you will have to set up your counseling with Mrs. Reyes, and you're Therapist for counseling. You will also be on crutches for a few weeks and come back for x-rays. But you will be free."

"Thank You."

Tris starts to feel panicky about leaving the hospital and staying with Tobias. What happens if he pressures her to do something? What happens if he hurts her? What happens if Peter finds hers? The questions start to swirl and she begins to not be able to breathe with fear.

Tobias comes sits on the bed and holds her soothing her with calming words. "Tris it will be okay. I promise you nothing is going to happen to you. Peter won't hurt you. I won't pressure you there's nothing to be scared of.

"I see they brought in the cot. Like I told you I am going to stay here tonight to keep you safe. You have a big day let's get you to sleep. You need to get out of here tomorrow and start your new life.

He settles her under her covers and watches her as she falls asleep and dares to lean over and kiss he cheek. He texts Christina asking maybe she can bring some clothes by for Tris since she may be getting out tomorrow when she comes by.

He wakes up around 6:30 leaves her a note saying he had to go to work and he will come by later to see her. Before he gets up though he just sits there and watches her sleep for just a moment taking in her beauty, the lips that are slightly parted his whole body quaking with the need to kiss them.

She wakes up about an hour later and sees the note from him. She thinks this is the first letter she seen in years that does not have an insult attached to it. She decides then to start sketching a bird in a field of flowers in the book the Tobias had given her. She is so into it she did not hear the door open a female voice say "Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Tris Prior?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember me but we went to high school together Christina , Christina Reynolds."

"OH MY GOD CHRISTINA! What are you doing here?" I

"Remember when we are at the bar I am dating one of Four's friends on the force Will. He asked me to come by and maybe hang out. Then when I asked for your room they said Prior and I realized I knew you. You looked familiar the one time we met again I just couldn't place. It's so good to see you again not like obviously, but I missed you so much when you left school."

She ran and hugged her both of them crying from tears of happiness of a friendship rekindled.

**A/N SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE FILLER BUT IT WILL ALSO LEAD UP TO THEM LIVING TOGETHER NOW! AND SORRY FOR THE MAJOR TEASE OVER THE KISS. I JUST COULDN'T LET THEM KISS YET NO WAY SHE IS READY! ATLEAST HER AND CHRISTINA WERE FRIENDS AND CAN BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN. R/R**

**XOXOXO**

**Ps: Didn't really grammer check etc so don't judge. **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! I DO OWN MY KINDLE THAT HAS DIVERGENT ON IT!

The girls sit there and hold each other and cry for what seems like hours not able to believe that they saw each other again. Christina looks at Tris trying to pull herself together and looking at her friend's face that is still bruised and still puffy.

"Tris I want to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't try to fight harder to stay in touch with you. It was just after the accident with your family gone. You were so distant and we understood, but then we would call and Peter would say you were too upset to talk etc. Then one day your cell was off, and your number was changed. I tried to track Peter down, but all he said was you didn't want to see people from your past it hurt too much. I wish I knew this was happening to you I could have helped earlier."

She grabs her and hugs her sobbing "I AM SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!"

Then hearing the tears of her friend starts the floodgates open and she cries out everything she been feeling for the last four years. Finally she lets go and finally cries for the baby she never knew about except for one day and lost the next day. She looks at Christina and tells her that there's a chance she may never have children again they are finding out today. Christina looks down at her friend and decides she is going to stay with her all day and help her get through the tests.

"Tris hold on I will be right back. I am calling my store and telling them I am not coming in. You were my best friend for years before this and now I am going start being there for you again. "

Tris looks down and for a second she feels like life is going to start looking up having her best friend again in her life brought some sunshine back into her life.

She comes back in and says "Done, I took off the day I am going to be there for you the whole day today while they finish your tests and you get the results. Tris, I am going to be the friend I was supposed to be for you all those years ago."

They spend the next 2 hours talking Christina tells her about her family, how she met Will. Christina talked about how she opened up her own boutique in the loop of Chicago. And how now she wants to open up a hybrid beauty/coffee bar type of store in the next year or so without any help from her family. She asked Tris about Four, but she quickly denied anything, but Christiana being raised in the Candor part of town where they value honest over all else didn't believe her. Christina had seen a small light behind Tris's eye at the mention of him, just fear is getting in her way.

A nurse comes in and says that Tris needs to be taken for an MRI just to check her head to be allowed to leave today. The nurse has told Christina that she can stay in the room and wait. She will be back in about an hour to hour and half. As soon as Tris leaves Christina bolts out the door running to her car to go the boutique she owns Diva Couture calling one her assistants to pull certain clothes in certain sizes etc. Now that she knew Tris was leaving the hospital she knew she needed clothes and a bag etc. She had her assistant pack that all up run up her credit card and be there in twenty minutes. After this she was running to get Tris other stuff she would need to go home toiletries some perfume etc. She knew she was going over the top, but she's always been generous, and even if it just helps the guilt 1% over what happen to Tris she didn't care.

Christina picks up the phone and calls will.

"Hi Will, Do you remember the girl that Four has been visiting in the hospital Tris. Turns out I had known her in high school. Will, she was my best friend and I didn't try to help her."

She cries into the phone for a few minutes because part of her feels guilty she didn't go to her parents and ask for help. She just didn't know what to do. Will comforts her by saying she was only 16 how was she supposed to know this would happen. She needs to calm down and relax she can help her now which is what counts. They hang up the phone and Christina runs back to the hospital to wait for Tris. She is sitting there and waiting for her when she gets backs from the MRI.

"Hi Tris"

"How was the mri?

'It was okay they finished up the testing and said Dr. Sanchez will be seeing it within the hour, and then come to see me. I am a little tired do you mind if I rest."

"No of course not."

Christina does some work and reads a magazine while Tris sleeps. About an hour and half later Tris wakes up as a nurse comes in to get her explaining that DR. is ready to see her. She asks for her friend to come and they say it's fine as long as she is okay with it. The nurse takes them to the doctor with Tris silently praying that the doctor will tell her that she is able to have children, but readying herself for the news she won't. Tris has spent to long of her life being disappointed and hurt. She learned a long time ago expecting the worse make it easier to hear the horrible news.

The doctor greets them from her desk.

"Hello Dr. Sanchez this is my friend Christina."

"Tris, we got all the test reports back about your fallopian tubes, and the damage from the miscarriage. "

She takes a deep breath and takes Christina's hand.

"I am happy to say that you are able to have children. I just would like you to start coming for regular gyn visits as well as raise your iron levels. Tris you are very underweight from the abuse. Please take care of yourself you are a young woman with a lot of potential."

"Thank You Doctor."

Christina hugs her and hugs her and says

"It's going to be okay Tris this is the start of a new life for you I promise."

They get back to the room and Christina goes to get them some drinks while she is downstairs she runs into Will who stops to speak to her. While Tobias rushes upstairs to see Tris he been worried about her all day he didn't get a chance to speak to her at all. He knew she was with Christina because Will told him it turned out they were friends in high school. Even though he knew she was okay he still needed to see for himself that she is okay.

After Christina left Tris allowed herself to breakdown and realize she can have a baby one day. Maybe this is a sign that things won't be that bad after all maybe her new life she can find some happiness, and love. She begins to cry at thought she can have a baby, and begins to cry for the baby she never knew she was pregnant with, and all the emotions she been feeling. Tobias walks in as she is crying and just runs to her wraps her up in his arms and just allows her to cry.

"Tris what's wrong? Please tell me?"

She looks up at him and tells him "The doctor told me I could have another baby."

"Why are you crying then?"

"I think everything hit me. The fact I am away I think from Peter, finally safe maybe, and I just allowed myself to think about the baby."

"Tris that's amazing you can have another baby. There is no maybe that you are safe. You will be safe as long as I have a say."

He takes her in his arms again and holds her only pulling away when Christina and Will walk into the room.

A/N

**SORRY GUYS IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. IT'S MORE OF FILLER TO LEAD INTO THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY WHEN TRIS IS LIVING WITH FOUR. I ALSO WANTED TO INTRODUCE CHRISTINA AND TRIS AS FRIENDS AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING FOR THEM TO BE FRIENDS BEFORE SO THE FRIENDSHIP CAN BE EASY FROM THE BEGINNING WITHOUT THE AWKWARDNESS. I THOUGHT TRIS DESERVED SOMETHING GOOD TO HAPPEN SO SHE CAN HAVE KIDS YEAH!**

**Ps didn't really spell check**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND SUPPORT KEEP IT COMING. I CANT WAIT TO START SOME REAL FOURTRIS!**

**XOXO**

**Ciao**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. I DO LIKE THE CASTING OF THEO JAMES

Christina and Will walk back in to the room to see a tear stained Tris and Four holding onto her on the bed.

"Is everything okay? Should we leave?" Will asked this looking from Tris to Four.

Four looks from Tris too and sees her slightly nod her head no.

"She's okay she just been overwhelmed by everything the last few days."

"Tris you remember Will he is Christina's boyfriend and I work with him on the force."

"Hi Will it's nice to meet you again? Are you a defective also?"

"Yes I am actually we took the test together and passed."

Tris looks at Will and feels like she can trust him she has the feeling of friendship pass over her like she felt with Zeke. His green eyes the color of celery have a look of kindness and friendship in them. When she looks at Tobias thought the feelings she feels for him is completely different and it scares her. Every time he touches she feels electricity, panic, and fear all wrapped up in. She is not sure what this all means and it scares her. She's been trying to dissect these feelings, and does not want to talk to her therapists about it because they are more there to talk to her about the abuse and past with Peter. Maybe just maybe she can talk to Christina and Shauna about this and see what they say. Maybe they can explain to her what is going inside of her own head.

Christina speaks up then breaking the silence that has seemed to settle over the room.

"So Tris since you are getting out of here today and Four being a guy did not think about this. I got you some clothes, and makeup, etc. Don't you groan if you are still the same girl I used to know. I am sure you still hate makeup and being girly. When you can get out more we are having a whole makeover day where we invent you. New life, New look, New You! Guys will you be really nice and go down and get the stuff from my car. PLEASE! I WILL BUY YOU EACH PIZZA AND BEER IF YOU DO IT"

They grumble and take the keys muttering to themselves all while Christina is laughing at them.

"Is everything okay? I saw you had tearstains on your face when we came in?"

"I am okay I think I just been overwhelmed by all the changes the last few days. Knowing I could have children was pretty overwhelming. I am also just scared to leave the hospital. I never was on my own in any way I went from living with my parents to being under Peter's control. I don't know how people live who has normal lives, and freedom. I don't know what it would be like to live with Four it really scares me."

"Tris its okay to be scared, but you need to talk someone about let it be Shauna, Four, me, or to your therapist. It's not going to help to keep this all bottled inside. It will be okay we will help you adjust these are good changes every person should be able to wake up and live without fear like you had too. It will be hard in the beginning I am sure, but we are all there for you to help you. Just take everything one step at a time. The first step is to get you checked out of the hospital and into Four's apartment. After that I heard the doctor say rest is important for the next few days. On Monday you can start seeing the therapist getting your life on track. Everything will be okay I promise."

"Thank You Christina that really helps." She reaches out to hug her.

"How's everything with you? I am okay I have tons of work to do tomorrow my assistant is leaving who helps me with everything with the boutique. She going back to school she decided. So now I need to find a new one." Then it dawns on Christina "you aren't staying at your job anymore are you because of Peter and his creep friend."

"No the shelter said they would help me find a job when I am ready to start looking."

Christina starts screaming and clapped her hands "Perfect come work for me! I hate interviewing people and I know you, and trust you.

Tris hesitates and with much pleading and begging from Christina she agrees she tells her has some time since her assistant isn't leaving for about a month. So in about two weeks you can come in and learn the ropes of it.

"Okay." She agrees even though she knows nothing about fashion or running a boutique.

The guys come back in grumbling about that amount of stuff and the nurse follows them.

"Okay, Tris you need to say goodbye to your friends except for whoever is taking you home we need to talk about somethings before you are discharged. Christina and Will say goodbye and they say they will talk to her tomorrow. The nurse goes over the doctors' orders the prescriptions for her to take, what she needs to watch out for, and lastly the numbers for her therapists. The nurse shoos out Tobias and helps her get dressed in a loose top and leggings, and helps her slip into flip-flops. She brushes her hair and sits on the bed and waits for them to get the wheelchair which she fought over leaving in. They told her it was hospital policy and she needed to. Tobias tells her he is going to get the car and will be right outside waiting for her. She takes a deep breath gets in the wheelchair and butterflies start circling in her stomach what will happen to her now. She is away from Peter and living with Tobias. Sheer terror and nerves is taking over, but if she really looks deep down there is also a little bit of happiness.

Tobias runs out of the car and helps her out of the wheelchair to help her get into the car. He leans down and whispers into her ear "Let's take you home." His lips just lightly brush over her skin causing her to shiver.

Her heart flutters at the thought of home. They drive off and Tobias puts on the music and he sees Tris just looking out the window.

"I guess I should tell you where we are going. I live in the dauntless part of the city near the water. I have a set of keys for you already made up at the apartment so you can come and go as you want. There are a lot of things nearby stores, supermarkets, the trains. Maybe tomorrow if you are up to it and your leg is okay we can take a walk together so you can get to know your way around. "

"I would like that a lot thank you. I need to go back to the bar I worked though tomorrow because I have stuff in my locker I need to get." Right away Tris mind went to the box under the floorboard she was anxious to get. "

"Okay, I am going with you. I don't want you to go alone."

Tris begins to argue with him about going.

"Tris I am going with you if you like it or not. I don't trust you going there with Eric probably stalking around the place. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I made a promise to keep you safe, and I am going to stick to it." As he says those words he reaches out and grabs her hand for a second squeezing it as he said it.

He parks the car and goes around helping her out of the car and puts his hand on her back to guide her to the lobby. They go into the elevator and he hits the 3rd floor since he has a fear of heights he never will live in an apartment to high up because of the heights. They walk towards the apartment and they walk in. Tris looks around and sees the apartment is done in greys, blacks, and reds very masculine. There is a huge L shape couch, a chair with an ottoman, a huge flat screen TV. He shows her his kitchen, the bathroom, and his bedroom that has FEAR GOD ALONE painted on the wall across from his bed. His bedroom is much the same as the living room done in the same colors. She is surprised how neat and organized it is not like a typical guy's apartment at all.

He takes her into the guest room that he sees has been redone thanks to Marlene. There's a deep purple bedspread with a silver pattern going through it with matching sheets, and throw pillows. Some pictures hanging on the wall, a mirror, a small chair with ottoman, and a dressing table.

"It's beautiful."

"Don't thank me I had my sister come and fix it up. I am going to give you some time to look around and get settled I will be inside."

He brought her stuff in and she began to put some of it away. After about a half hour of putting stuff away she heard a knock on the door. "Yes."

"Are you hungry? I thought maybe we could order some pizza and wings and hang out .What kind of soda do you drink regular or diet?"

"Sure that sounds great. Regular I can't stand the taste of diet." (He laughs at the face she makes when she says diet. He can't take her eyes off her she is so beyond beautiful without even knowing it.) As soon I can get my paycheck tomorrow. I will give you money. I am so sorry for always having you pay"

"Tris don't worry about it. Come out whenever you are ready."

A few minutes later she comes out to see he has changed into a t-shirt and gym pants. She can see every muscle underneath his tight t-shirt. She begins to wonder how he doesn't have a girlfriend with so many women throwing themselves at him. She even saw it in the hospital all he young nurses flirting with him.

"Do you want to watch a movie after the food comes?"

"Sure."

The food comes and they begin to eat and he puts on the movie Ted. After a while without realizing it Tris begin to lean towards him and lays her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her and brings her closer to him he feels her tense up. He rubs her arm trying to sooth her showing her its okay she doesn't need to be scared. He watches the movie and at one point looks down and sees she fell asleep. After the movie he picks her up bridal style and brings her into the bedroom and lays her down on the bed, and tucks her in. He caresses her head and whispers "Goodnight beautiful.'

A/N

Thank you everyone for reading this. I am going to take it slow with them getting together because when you been in an abusive relationship you are scared and you don't jump into something right away. For her to fall in love in 2 seconds would be unreal and I would like to keep some realism to this.

On a serious note if you are going through any abuse please get help. Many people think that abuse is just physical but it can be mental and emotional. It doesn't have to be the extreme of someone telling you that you are worthless. They can be just making you feel that you aren't good enough or thin enough, pretty enough etc. If someone is hurting you and destroying yourself confident please get help. A good sign you are in a toxic relationship if everyone around you is telling you this person is bad for you.

Thank you so much for reading in till next time R/R

xo

PS: Longest chapter yet over 2,000 words


	20. Chapter 20

A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST OWN MY IDEA

He watches her for a few moments from the doorway to her room. He can't help but watch how beautiful she is while she sleeps. When she is sleeping she finally seems relaxed all the fear, tension, stress seems to melt away from her body. When this happens she finally looks her age because as soon as she opens her eyes you can see again all the pain she hides behind her beautiful blue/grey eyes. He shuts the door goes back inside and cleans up the living room, throwing out the garbage. He takes out his laptop and decides to do some work that he has been falling behind on mainly paper work. He knows he needs to talk to Tris about coming down and making out a formal complaint, but he just wants to give her a day or so to adjust. He works till about 1:30 in the morning when his eyes can barely see straight after looking at the computer screen for so long. He goes inside to get ready for bed when he hear a gasping, and crying out, then he hears the name Peter, and it hurts please stop. He realizes its Tris and runs out of the room not caring he has no shirt on. He doesn't bother to knock on her door he just goes straight in he sees her struggling to get out of her nightmare.

He runs to the side of her bed gently shaking her "Tris, wake up, Tris wake up!"

He shakes her a little and keeps repeating wakeup. She finally does and he sees the tears that staining her face and the sheer panic that across her face.

"Tris, what happened? I know you had a bad dream. What was it about?

He watches her rub her arms up on down trying to rid herself of the chills that have taken over her body. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head almost as if she is trying to rid herself of the memories and ghosts that were just haunting her memory.

He lifts his hand and slowly so slowly not to scare her he touches her chin and says "Please talk to me. Tell me what your nightmare is about. I promise you whatever it was about I won't let it happen to you or happen to you again. "

She looks at him her eyes so scared and filled with tears and terror that at the second he feels like he felt his heart physically break. At that moment he knew watching her in so much pain and feeling helpless to stop it that he was in love with her and no one can know about it. The idea of Tris knowing he is in love with her would just scare her away from him possibly forever.

She takes a deep breath continues to rub her arms back and forth and begins to speak "I dreamt about the last time I saw Peter and I was reliving what happened that dat. This time thought it was worse he never stopped hitting me. When he forced himself on me he still was hitting me, screaming at me, and hurting me."

She stopped and just started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and tried making soothing sounds to calm her. He heard her trying to speak "What?"

"The only thing was the baby I lost wasn't dead he made me watch him kill the baby by stabbing it over and over. "

At that point she fell into a state of hysterics. Tobias did not know what to do. He just laid her down on the bed with him holding her trying to mutter words of comfort to get her to fall asleep. He promised her it would be okay, and it was just a dream. She never noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt she just continued to shake and cry till it slowed down to a whimper and finally silence. She had fallen asleep on his chest clutching him like he would disappear if she let go. It seems the only time she can be physically close to him is in her sleep. Tobias did not care at that moment because every part of his body was on fire her lying on his bare chest clutching on to him. His whole body was on such hyper overdrive from her touch that he could barely breathe. He knows it's going to be so hard being near her and not being able to touch her, kiss her, and hold her when he wants. Eventually sleep takes over him and he dreams about a time when Tris is safe and not scared. He dreams about calling her his girlfriend and reaching out and kissing her that he wakes up for a moment smiling believing it actually happened. He looks at the clock and sees its 8 am he had taken off the next few days of work since he had so many to help get Tris acquainted to her new life.

He eases himself off the bed not wanting to scare her when she wakes up. He goes out for a run trying to clear his head of everything that has happened last night. When he finishes up his run he stops to get ice coffee for her remembering her saying she loves it, coffee for him, and some muffins. When he puts the key to door in he sees her sitting on the couch just in silence.

"Tris are you okay?"

She looks up at him and gives him a small smile. "I am okay, just thinking."

He doesn't press her because he figures when she is ready she will tell him. He tells her he got her ice coffee and some muffins. She walks over to the kitchen and tries to find plates and silverware after a second Tobias goes and assists her showing her where some stuff is.

"You will get the hang of it. Don't worry about it."

They eat in silence for a few minutes when he brings up her wanting to go the bar to get her check. She tells him she wants to go when it's open because there's certain things she needs to get there that are important.

"When I was working I had found a loose floorboard and I hid a box underneath it I kept pictures of my family so that Peter wouldn't destroy them. I also kept my mother's wedding band and engagement ring there so he would never find it and force me to sell it. It's all I have left of my family everything else is gone. I have never been to their grave since the funeral. Peter would never let me go. It's something always wanted to do. "

He grabs her hand just gently for a second caress it and says "I will take you to see your parents."

She looks at him for a second and just says thank you.

She gets up then and quickly cleans up the table before going to get ready to go to the bar. She comes out in a long purple maxi that will cover up her bruises still on her legs, and big sunglasses to cover her eyes. While she waits for Tobias she takes her medication. When he comes out they walk to the car while driving she asks him a question

"How come people call you Four? But I should call you Tobias?"

"Well I did tell you I guess you weren't listening well while in coma. He explains again I got the nickname Four because in high school I used to play basketball because of my height and skill I was a natural. I always wore number 12 in till one game I scored four 3 pointers in a row and since that just such a fluke the name Four stuck as a nickname. My full name thought is Tobias William Eaton the only person who calls me that is my mother and then I know she is really pissed at me."

She finds herself wanting to know more and keeps asking him questions till they get to the bar. She takes a deep breath and walks in with Tobias behind her. She sees Shauna at the bar that runs over and hugs her hello they talk for a few minutes. Then Shauna goes to get the guy who has Tris's check. After he hands it to her Tris says she will be right back getting her stuff from the locker, as she puts the floorboard back she hears a sound. Coming from the shadows once again is Eric and the last thing she sees is his hands going around her throat.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT BUT YOU SHOULD YOU TUBE THEO JAMES SINGING HE IS VERY GOOD

Eric watched as Tris walked into the locker room to get the stuff out of it. He has always hated that bitch only keeping her around because Peter is his best friend. Now that she is out of the hospital he knows she will press charges against Peter and possibly him. He figures now is his chance to scare her into not talking to her new boyfriend the cop. He thinks god she gets around, Peter was right to say never trust that little slut. He watches her take out some box from the floor board and putting it into her bag. He wonders what the hell has she been hiding in the bar this whole time. Maybe he can knock her out and find out. At that moment with her back turned he goes up behind her and puts his hands around her throat.

He whispers into her ear "you scream you are dead! You understand!" He then takes out a knife and shows her that he means business. "Listen to me you little slut you press charges against Peter or I and it will be the last thing you do." He squeezes her throat a little harder and she feels the air escaping her lungs. She is trying to grab at his hands and pry them away from her throat, but the longer he is squeezing it the harder it becomes.

"You understand me you say nothing especially to your little boyfriend." He lifts up his hand and slaps her across the face. She automatically feels her cheek swell up.

Tobias is outside talking to Shauna and Zeke because he came into the bar to grab some lunch and spend some time with Shauna. He begins to wonder what is taking Tris so long inside it should not take this long this get her stuff. He begins to have a bad feeling that something is wrong. He tells Shauna and Zeke this and they both agree with him. He beckons to Zeke to follow him and they walk slowly towards where the lockers are. Then he stops short when he sees Eric holding Tris off the ground by her throat with a knife in hand. Zeke and him walk slowly towards them carefully so that Eric does not hear or see them because he does not want him hurt Tris. He walks towards him side sweeps his legs from under him as he falls to the ground Zeke grabs Tris and pulls her away to safety. He begins to punch Eric repeatly in the face and stomach, kicking his ribs in till Zeke pulls him away.

"Four Enough! Four Enough! He is out cold! We will bring him and charge him. You need to stop" Zeke pulls Four away from a unconscious Eric. Four is slightly out of breath and his knuckles are spilt from punching him.

While Tris is gasping for breath just sitting on the floor trying to regain her composure after what happened. She sits there tired of these things happening to her. Why does she always end up the victim this needs to stop already? Four quickly goes to Tris he sees her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed rubbing her throat trying to catch her breath. Then she opens her eyes to see Tobias looking so scared and worried for her with panic in his eyes. He has one hand on her jaw and the other lightly touching her throat.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the ER?" The panic is still in his eyes while talking to her.

She shakes her head and then wheezes out a no. Her own voices shocking her that it sounds so raspy and low especially for her who already has a raspy, low voice for a girl as it is.

"I think I just need some water." He leads her out back to the bar and gets water from Shauna who already knows what's going on because she ran back to see. They watch as Zeke leads Eric who regained conscience out in handcuffs.

He looks at Shauna and says "Babe I will see you later. Four, Tris I will see you at the precinct in a little bit.

Four looks at her asks if she is ready to make statement about Eric and what happened. He also asks her right after if she is ready to go on record about what happen all those years with Peter. She agrees to do so on both accountants wanting to finally take control of her own life and no longer be the victim.

He holds her by the waist and leads her to his car. He stops on the way to the station and runs into a deli and gets her a bottle of water. "Drink this it will help your throat."

She says thank you. They get to station and they walk in he is holding her hand and leading her through the station. More than a few people greet him and some of the younger cops look scared of him because of who he is Chicago PD Prodigy. Tris can see some of the secretaries and some of the female cops glare at her when they see Tobias leading her by the hand. From a glass office she hears the loud bellow

"Eaton get in here right now!"

Four leads her to his desk and tells her to just sit here and wait for him. He asks if she wants anything and he will be back. She says no and sits down. He does something out of sheer compulsion without thinking he reaches down and kisses her head and walks away. Tris just stays there in a daze a mixture of emotions hitting her that she doesn't know how to deal with all the while feeling a tingling sensation where his lips met her skin. Before she can even process what just happened and the feelings that are at war inside of her she hears a voice behind her that sounds familiar.

"Hi Tris. I heard what happen are you okay?"

"I am fine thanks Will. I am just waiting for Four to come out."

Without realizing it she has switched to calling him Four when she is talking to other people. Part of her has a feeling that he likes to keep that side of him to himself or to very few people. While spacing out she feels a tap on her shoulder once again its Will telling her Christina is on the phone. She was freaking out worried is she okay, and wanted to talk to Tris now. Tris spoke to her for a few minutes promised her she is okay and will speak to her later.

Four on the other hand was walking into his bosses office the head of Detectives who is known to rule his department with an iron first. Ironically his last name is also Irons. He strolls in throws himself in a chair

"Wuz up Irons"

"What is this that I heard you had knocked out a suspect?"

"The suspect had previously threatened the victim in her hospital room Beatrice Prior. When I went in he had a knife to her throat while simultaneously was choking her. I feel that I good reason to knock him out considering he had threatened her life before. As well as the fact he is known associate of the same guy we found out had been abusing, raping her, and now committed murder against a fetus while she was 2 months pregnant. "

"No , not yet and her name is Tris not victim."

He says this with an edge in his voice taking offense how he is speaking about the woman he loves, but refuses to admit to anyone.

" And I was about to do so with Zeke when you called me in. This is the only reason I am here then I am going to take her home. I am off for the next week. I will follow up with this case with Zeke thought I want to make sure both of these guys get what is coming to them."

As Tobias walks back it hits him that he had kissed Tris on the head he has never been that intimate with her yet. He is only this close to her when she is upset when she is sleeping or having a nightmare. He thinks back he has been bolder with her all day holding her hand, kissing her head. He just hopes this doesn't scare her away. He knows he needs to be really careful and watch his actions with her and how she responds.

He walks back to his desk to see one of the detectives leaning against his desk trying to flirt with Tris. He could feel the jealousy building up inside. He can see she is clearly uncomfortable, but Davis did not get the hint. He walks to his desk behind Tris and says

"Can I help you Davis?"

"I was just talking to your friend here. Keeping her company while you were with Irons."

"Well I am back now so you can get back to work. Come on Tris, Zeke and I will take your statements in private."

A/N LUCKY YOU GUYS TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! SO I AM NOT SURE WHEN THE FULL ON FOURTRIS WILL START, BUT ITS HAPPENING SLOWLY. I DO WANT TO DO A FEW HAPPY MOMENTS COMING UP BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SAD MOMENT COMING BEFORE THAT. DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE BOND ALREADY BETWEEN CHRISTINA AND TRIS BECAUSE I DO. AND I REALLY THINK TRIS LIKES HIM ALREADY BUT VERY SCARED. HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND

XO


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT HAPPY 4-6 DAY!

For the next two and a half hours Tobias and Zeke listened to Tris recount the abuse and torture she faced for the last 3 ½ years. They heard her recount many of the countless hospital visits, the manipulation Peter used to steal the money left to her by her parents, the faithful day he threw her down the stairs and caused her to miscarry. The last thing they talked about was the final day of the abuse, the day they found her half dead on her hallway floor. She had to take breaks a few times because it was so hard talking about it. Many times during the interview Tobias reached out and rubbed her hand telling her she is okay now. When they took breaks Zeke himself walked out of the room feeling sick over what this girl has been through. He personally wanted to go and rearrange Peter's face. He could not understand how she lived through this so long and came out as well adjusted as she is considering the circumstances. He caught Four many times clenching his fist that wasn't touching Tris, or clenching his jaw so hard he thought he would break it.

When they were done talking about Peter they asked her if she had the energy to give her statement about Eric. She took a deep breath and decided she wanted it all over with now and said yes. They had told her there's probably a good chance the DA or the ADA will want to speak to her about this because of the charges against Peter and possibly. When it was over she was emotionally drained and exhausted she wanted to go back to Tobias's and just take a long nap. He told her he couldn't leave yet because he needed to stay and deal with her case, but to stay in the conference room and relax and he would be right back. He went to Will and asked him a favor if he could take Tris home since him and Zeke have a lot of work to do on this case now. He agreed and said he will grab his stuff and take her back to his apartment

Tobias goes into the room and sees Tris with her head down just looking emotionally drained. He goes over and touches her cheek

"Are you okay?"

"I am just tired. I feel drained from talking about it all. I feel like just speaking about it brought everything back. Every emotion, every slap, every punch, every word, I didn't think it would be this hard."

He looks at her not sure what to say so instead he just pull her into his arms hoping they what his mouth isn't saying his embrace will. He just feels her collapse into him just for a minute and he strokes her head. He looks at her and tells her

"You are the strongest person I have ever met. You are just not strong, but you are brave. I don't anyone else who could have gone through all you been through by the age of 20 and still are okay."

'Thank you for saying that to me it means so much."

For one second she imagines what it would be like to be in his arms and have him kiss her. To feel his arms wrapped around her because he finds her attractive and not because of pity. She quickly shrugs off the thought because of fear of being with anyone after what she's been through, and also she can't ruin the closest thing she has to a friend right now besides Christina.

He escorts her outside back to the main part of the station towards a waiting Will. He explains he will be home later he needs to do some work on her case, but he will be taking her home. She thanks home when she gets back to Tobias apartment. Not even wanting to check the box to make sure everything is there she changes her clothes and crawls in to the bed and falls into a dreamless sleep. When she wakes up its 3 ½ hours later and looks at the clock and sees it's almost six. She walks into the living room to see Tobias isn't home and realizes she's doesn't have his cell phone either. So decides to take out her sketch pad and begins to draw a picture of just whatever takes her over her mind. About an hour later she is coming back into the living room and she hears the phone ring nervous to pick it up she lets it go to answer machine. Then she hears

"Tris it's me Tobias please pick up."

"Hi. Sorry I didn't know if you wanted me to answer your phone."

He chuckles and then says "Tris, I want you to think of this as your home. You can answer the phone. Anyway I was just calling to tell you I should be home in about 45 minutes and then we can decide on dinner.'

"Okay, see you then."

She walks into the kitchen deciding she rather make dinner then has him get something. She looks into the freezer finds some chicken, stir-fry vegetables, and fresh vegetables, also some stir-fry noodles. She takes out a wok she finds and begins the prep to make sweet and sour chicken hoping he will like it. She looks around finds place mats, silverware, and bowls. And then begins to get started on dinner when she is about finished he walks in to find Tris with her back to him making dinner. He says hello at distance not scare her and sees she is cooking. She turns around with some cornstarch on her face. He tries to contain the laughter, but is unable to contain himself. She looks at him with a questioning face and says

"Why are you laughing?"

He points unable to contain it and says you have corn starch on your face. Ever so slowly he walks towards her and puts his hand on face and wipes it off moving to her lips. At that point he gently touches her lips reveling on how soft they are below his touch. Tris feels a mixture of fear and want tugging inside of her half wanting to press her lips to his while the other half is terrified. Finally after a longer then socially acceptable time she pulls back and says

"Well dinner is ready."

"Well, it smells amazing. What is it?"

"Sweet and sour chicken with noodles."

After dinner they go and watch T.V and realize they both have a love of the big bang theory. When it starts getting late Tris looks at Tobias and asks him something he never thought he would hear her say.

"Tobias, Can I ask you for something?

"Sure anything."

"After everything that happened with Eric, and then talking about my past can you please sleep with me tonight I would feel a lot better if you were there with me."

Tobias just stares at her in shock before he gets himself together not believing she asked him to spend the night with her even if it was just sleeping. The idea his body will be nears hers makes his heart race.

He clears his voice and says "Of course."

A/N SORRY IF THE LAST PART WAS HORRIBLE I WANTED TO GET IT OUT TO YOU BEFORE Zariha321 KILLS ME FOR NOT UPDATING LOL J/K. I BEEN PRESSURING HER TO UPDATE ALL WEEKEND. GLAD YOU FINISHED YOUR PROJECT. I WILL UPDATE TOMMOROW PROMISE XOXO MAYBE EVEN GIVE YOU'RE A FOURTRIS MOMENT


	23. Chapter 23

A/N A DAY LATER BUT BETTER LATE THEN NEVER!

Tris realizes what she says and begins to blush profusely extremely embarrassed about what she asked him. She begins to stutter apologies for asking him to sleep in the same room as her. All the while she is apologizing she refuses to make eye contact with him keeping her eyes on the floor. She is scared what will he think will happen if he sleeps in here with her. He reaches across and touches her cheek oh so lightly and tells her

"You have nothing to be embarrassed over I completely understand. I am sure you are just extremely rattled after everything that happened with Eric, and then dredging up your past to Zeke and I. Nothing will happen tonight I promise you, but for sleeping."

She looks up at him with relief flooding her face.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I am going to take a shower and get ready I will be back."

Then without thinking he leans down and kisses her head just like he did at the police station. Without another words he walks away and doesn't close the door completely. Tris goes into the bathroom washes her face and has a slight smile on her face from the tingling she felt where his lips met her head. She goes to sit on the bed stretching out on the bed with her stuffed "Toby" she picks up her sketch book and begins to sketch. About twenty minutes later he knocks on the door and sees that she is very involved in her sketching. He walks in slowly and just observes her from the door as she sketches her mind completely involved in what she is doing. For the first time since he has met her she looks at peace and it isn't when she is sleeping with him next to her. He walks in slowly towards the bed not to scare her.

"Hi what are you doing?"

"I am just drawing. It's something I used to love to do, but haven't done in a long time. I thought maybe now that I am starting a new life I could get back into it."

He looks at her and smiles at her and asks if he can see some of her drawing. She agrees to and hands him the sketch book to look. She just watches him as he intently looks at her drawings waiting to see his negative reaction, but instead he has a look of awe and amazement on his face. He is blown away by her talent and potential.

When he gets to the end she realizes there's a drawing she doesn't want him to see.

"You can stop here. There's nothing much more, but for some doodles."

She tries to grab the sketch pad from him, but can't finally she gets it from him. When she is about to put it away she feels him grab her by the waist and begins to tickle her. She is hysterically laughing trying to break away from him.

"I will stop if you let me see it!"

At one point he is so close to her that if one of them moves even an inch they could kiss. He moves then after a minute of lingering ending the moment. He is then able to grab the book and opens it back up and turns to a page which is a self portrait of a man with a slightly hook nose, spare upper lip, and a fuller lower lip. He then realizes it's him she caught him when he in mid-laugh, eyes is crinkled up and you can see the amusement in his face. She made his portrait looks so life like it was like looking at a portrait. She even caught the life behind in his eyes in the picture.

He looks at her and says "Tris this is absolutely amazing. You are beyond talented you need to do something with this."

She blushes and says with her eyes down playing with the hem of her shirt "I am really not that good."

He takes her by the chin very lightly causing her to have to look up and whispers "You are extremely talented, an amazing cook, sweet, funny, brave, and the strongest person I have ever met." He then pauses for a minute and continues "and also gorgeous. When I first saw you I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I ever met."

They were so close sitting next to each other on the bed Tris for some reason not even knowing how her hands ended up are wrapped around his waist. Tobias then works up the courage leans his head in and brushes his lips against hers so lightly it could have been a kiss from a ghost. That slight contact caused his heart to race and him to work up the courage to move his hand up to cup her cheek he leans in and presses his lips to her gently. He feels her stiffen under his touch and quickly moves away, but he is surprise to hear her whisper "don't move away." She then leans in and moves one of her hands to his neck and kisses him softly and gently. After a minute she stiffens and moves away.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She cover's her face and begins to sob into her hands.

He moves over and envelops her into to his arm making soothing sounds. "I am here baby, please talk to me. I won't get mad. Just talk to me.

He never been the cuddling type of guy or call girls by pet names not that he has had many girlfriends because he never found one that has interested in him like Tris has. He realizes she is different than any other person he has ever met. She inspires him to be a better person in every way possible.

She looks up at him and says "I am so scared. I am so scared Tobias of what could happen."

His heart breaks as he says this, but he knows he has too "Nothing has to happen. We can forget about this, and just be friends."

She looks up at him with such heartbreak across her face he physically feels like he is in pain.

"I don't think I want to forget it."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I like you, but I am too scared to start anything. I don't feel ready."

"ohhh baby. We can take it as slow as you want. I will wait forever for you if I have too. You take control of what and when you want anything. I will be here waiting for you, but for right now we can be friends."

He leans over kisses her temples and says "For now Toby, you, and I need to get some sleep."

"By the way I think it's adorable you keep him on your bed with you."

"You told me he is there to keep me safe."

"That I did."

He shuts the light and put his arm around her and whispers good night beautiful, but she is already asleep. He falls asleep dreams about how her lips felt against his, and her hands on his waist and face.

a/n I promise that this kiss was not a dream like last time. I figured after 23 chapters you guys deserved something


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I am glad you guys enjoyed the kiss. Do not expect it to be all loving and fluffy from this point on.

Tobias before he fell into his sleep dreaming about her spent the next hour just watching her sleep. His whole body was on overdrive at the fact that he had kissed her. He knows he will have to be very careful about expressing his feelings to her, and being affectionate. He can't risk scaring her and losing her forever. The idea of having the chance to kiss her and now having to pull back is going to be agonizing; the opposite would be far worse losing her forever. He thinks about one day telling her about his past his own history of abuse he suffered before he got away with his mother, and younger sister. Then sleeps pulls him away and he dreams about kissing her and being with her, calling her his girlfriend.

Tris wakes up the next morning wrapped up in Tobias's arm feeling a bundle of different feelings that she doesn't know what to do with or how to feel. She doesn't know how he will act with her when he wakes up? Will he wake up and try to kiss her, will he try to act like her boyfriend, all of these thoughts and emotions begin to spin around her head causing her to get anxiety. She decides there's one person she can talk to and picks up the phone walks into the kitchen and calls Christina.

"Hello"

"Hi Christina it's me Tris."

"What's wrong Tris? Are you hurt?"

Tris then tells Christina the whole story from last night from the tickling, the sketch pad, to everything Tobias told herself, then she tells her about the kiss. She also told her about how she panicked and everything he said to her about waiting for to be ready.

"Tris, you need to calm down. I know that you are scared. Do you like him?"

"Yes I do. I just can't date him right now. What happens if it doesn't work out? Where would I go? I just can't do this I am not ready for a relationship."

"Listen to me you don't have to start anything with him right now. I have known Four a long time he is not the type of a guy to pressure a girl into anything. Honestly he usually doesn't even bother dating anyone he is so into his career, and reserved. He is different with you he opens up you bring light into his life. I promise you. You have nothing to be scared of just take your time."

They talk for a little bit longer and then they hang up. She decides to make breakfast and looks around the kitchen and decides to make pancakes, with strawberries on top, and bacon. She hears Tobias starting to wake up and move around inside of her room. She thinks this will be the first test to see how he will react to her the night after their kiss. He walks into the kitchen and smiles at her and says

"Good Morning, How did you sleep?"

"Good Morning. I slept really well thank you. How about you"

"Amazing!"

He reaches his arm right around her body and she begins to freeze up in till she realizes he was just trying to get a mug to pour some coffee. He looks around the kitchen sees the table set and the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking.

"You really did not have to make breakfast."

"I wanted to."

"I am going to become spoiled by you cooking for me."

"Did you cook a lot before?"

"Sometimes, not really. " He says this with a chuckle following it. "I only had food because my sister was staying here and she would cook."

They sat down and ate and Tobias raved about how good everything was.

"Is there anything you have to do today?"

"I need to call my therapist and check in and make an appointment. I also really want to get a cellphone again. There's one other thing."

She plays with her fork not able to look at him. He takes her hand and pulls it away from the fork.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to go to the cemetery where my parents and Caleb are buried. I haven't been able to go there since the funeral. Peter would never let me go. He said there was no point they were dead."

She looks up at him and her eyes are full of pain and suffering. He wishes he could tear that bastard up limb for limb at everything he did to her.

"Of course I will take you to see them. We can go right after you talk to your therapist."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

They finish eating. Tobias tell her to call her therapist and he will clean up.

She goes into her bedroom speaks to her therapist for a little bit, makes an appointment for tomorrow to come in. She goes to shower and get dressed in cotton black and white stripped skirt that reaches almost to her knees, a black tank top with flip-flops. She reads a magazine while she waits for him to finish getting ready. When Tobias comes out he just observes how beautiful she looks. He comes out and asks her if she is ready to leave.

"Do you want to go to the cemetery first?"

"Yes, please can we just stop somewhere for me to me to buy some flowers."

"Of course."

She stops and buys two bouquets of assorted flowers for her parents, and Caleb's grave. Tobias puts the address into the GPS and they drive in silence. He knows she probably wants quiet because her face shows she is distracted.

Tris is lost in thoughts of memories of her parents, and Caleb. She just stares out the window thinking about them, and how much she misses them.

When they get there she goes into the office to get the location of their graves. He stops the car watches her take a deep breath and reaches for the flowers. He watches her the whole time figuring he would stay outside the car giving her privacy. She starts to walk to the graves and turns around and says

"You can come with me. I trust you."

He follows her as she walks there quickly running back to the car to grab a pack of tissues knowing she will need them.

She gets to the grave and just stares at the names and dates of their births, and the same 3 dates of their deaths. She bends down and puts the flowers on their graves. For a few minutes she says nothing just stares at the stone's running her fingers along the names, and dates. Finally she speaks

"Hi Mom, Dad, Caleb it's me Tris. I am so sorry it took me so long to come here. I wanted to so badly I did. I just couldn't. I miss you guys so much I think of you every day. "

She continues to talk to them and then just sits down and stares at the stone. She begins to talk to them again but Tobias can't hear what she is saying. Then he hears her start crying and saying over and over again "I am so sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this happen to. Please forgive me."

At that moment he can't take it anymore goes over to her pulls her up and wraps her in his arms just allowing her to cry. 'Tris you didn't cause there death's it wasn't your fault."

He continues to reassure her all while holding her and stroking her hair. Even though it such a sad moment she is so undeniably beautiful it took all of his strength not to kiss her because even during sadness she looked gorgeous.

He took her by the waist and took her back to the car. He drove away and decided she needed to wash her face and get some food into her. They drove into a diner and parked the car she went directly to bathroom. At that moment he knew he had to do something to cheer up tonight. He knew Will had off tomorrow so he text him did he want to go that carnival that just came by the lake with them tonight. He figured that would be something to distract her, and being around Christina would help her.

She comes back from the bathroom. He already had an answer back from Will saying they would love too.

"If you are up to it how would you like to go to a carnival with Will and Christina?"

"I would love too."

A/N Writer's rant

To those who think it's out of character he called her baby. This is just something I thought would want to add to the story to show how different he is with her than anyone else. As well some of the characters will be portrayed differently than in the book it is just how it has to be for the sake of the story. I understand if I was writing a story of divergent or insurgent from someone else's point of view I would not be able to deviate characters, but since this is an original story using divergent characters I can change things. I am sorry if I am being rude. I just wanted to express some opinions I have gotten from this story and my other now as well as bring things up that could be occurring later in the story.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Still don't own Divergent, just my idea

They order food from the waitress. They talk about little things Tobias trying to avoid talk about visiting her family at their graves for the first time since the funeral. They finish lunch and they walk back to the car. He drives to a quiet park that he knows by the lake. He stops the car and runs quickly around to the other side to open the door for her. He takes her hand and walks her to a quiet pavilion deep into the park and leads her to a bench. Finally he decides its time he brings it up it would be healthy for her to talk about it.

"I know earlier was hard on you, but do you want to talk about it?"

She takes a deep breath willing herself not to cry because she feels like ever since she met Tobias she's been a crying mess.

"It was hard. The day of the funeral was the last time I saw them in any capacity outside of the pictures I hid, or my memories. I asked Peter so many times the first year and half can I go see them, but every time he always told me no they were dead there's no point. As time went on and I asked he would hit me and tell me to forget my family he is all that matters. Going there was so hard because I always carry the guilt that I am the cause of their death. I felt like I killed them, and then forgot them."

She took a deep breath. "I just wanted them to be proud of the person I became. I know I failed them by becoming who I am now. How could they be proud of me when I am a horrible, weak person, I let someone abuse me for years."

Tobias at this point can't take it anymore he can't take hearing her beat herself up about things that are not her fault. He wraps both his hands around her cheeks and presses his forehead to hers

"Listen to me your therapist, and I have told you before that your parents and brother dying was not your fault. You were not driving that other car; you not getting there on time did not cause them to die. That drunk driver who plowed into their car is the reason they aren't here. Your family would not want to see you beating yourself up over this. They would understand that you couldn't come to see them because it was beyond your control. You always thought about them and carried them in your heart so you could not forget them. They would not be ashamed of you because you were trapped in a terrible relationship. They are looking down on you always."

He looks at her and sees that her eyes flutter closed. He presses his lips to her forehead

"And for you to being a weak, horrible, person that cannot even be possible."

He moves one of his hands to caress her hair. "You are the most amazing, loving, talented woman I have ever met. I am so honored that I have gotten to meet you, and be part of your life."

He looks down at her and sees her head tilted slightly lips parted. He groans outwardly.

She looks at him her eyes partly opening. "What?"

"Tris you looking like this right now makes it so hard to just be friends with you. It takes a lot of will power to stop myself, but you are worth it."

She reaches up to him and kisses his cheek. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have met you. Thank You for being there for me and helping me."

"Come on"

He takes her by the hand. "You need to go home and rest if you want to go out tonight."

They go back home Tris goes into her bedroom to get some sleep. He told her he is going down to the station to talk to Zeke today they DA was supposed to get the evidence for the cases against Peter, and Eric and see what they are charging them with."

He drives to the station and walks in and sees Zeke at his desk.

"So what did the DA say about Tris's case."

"Hello to you too! They are charging peter with 8 counts of rape, 4 counts of assault and battery, 10 counts of aggravated assault, 12 counts of domestic abuse, and one count of Voluntary Manslaughter against the unborn fetus. Eric is being charged with one count of assault and battery, and one count of aggravated assault. They are going to be processing the charges and they should both be placed under arrest in the next two days.

"The DA said after Peter has been placed under arrest and a court date has been set they will need to speak to her, and have her testify against both of them. They will be filing restraining orders against both Peter and Eric for Tris so that need to stay at least 500 feet away from her at all times. "

"How is she holding up?"

"She has her good and bad moments."

"Zeke can we talk somewhere else out of away from here it's personal."

"Sure man, let's go and get some Starbucks."

They walk towards Starbucks neither of them saying much to the other in till they sit down.

"Spill it what is bothering you? All the years I have known you. I have never heard you say you need to talk. Four you are the most stoic person I know. "

Four takes a deep breath and looks at Zeke. "Its Tris I am in love with her."

"Four my man that was not hard to see, you are my best friend I knew it since the first night you met her."

He then proceeds to tell him about her asking him to sleep with her the night before, how he comforted her, and then finally the kiss."

"What am I supposed to do it is so hard being near her and just being friends with her? The second I kissed I knew everything changed. I will not have her move out. One because she doesn't have anywhere to go, second I can't bear the thought of already not being near and getting to see her every day."

"The only advice I can tell you is take it very slow with her show her there's nothing to be scared of. You can work your way up with her by doing everything slowly. If you love this girl as much as you say you do then time is of the essence and patience. You have to have her comfortable, and trust you first. If you rush her in any way you will lose her probably forever. None of us know what it's like to be abused we can't relate that's why those groups are so important for her to show she isn't alone in this."

"Thank Zeke that helped me a lot."

Tobias as he is leaving realizes he need to tell Tris about his past maybe if he shares his past with her she will become a little bit less scared of him.

He comes back to the house ready to tell Tris about his past and what happen to him as a child. He sees her sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi Tris."

"Can we talk?"

Automatically her mind drifts to the worst thinking he is kicking her out of the apartment, because she couldn't be with him. She starts freaking out where will she go."

"Tris, before you get start getting scared this is nothing about you. I realized that you probably feel like no can understand what you been through, but I can to a point.

He turns to look at her. "I know I told you my parents are together and you saw some of the pictures up of my family. The thing is the man I call my father isn't my biological father he is my step-father Max. Marlene and I don't think of our step-father as someone who isn't our father. He has been in our lives as long as we can remember in some capacity. My real father Marcus was a horrible human being my earliest memory of him was hitting my mother. I remember one time he threw my mother against the wall just punched her over and over again. When I turned about four he would start to hit me at first it was on occasion, but then it got worst. When my mother would be at work he would beat me with a belt and then lock me in the closet with no food or water for hours. About a year after he started abusing me he started to hit Marlene the only difference is he didn't lock her in the closet he would just lock her in her room with no food or water. It happened to me for about 4 years in till my mother saved up enough money and was able to get us out of there. At that point she had met Max who she knew before she married Marcus. We had moved in with him just because we didn't have anywhere to go eventually they got married. I just telling you all this because I understand what it's like to have nightmares of being abused, believing it's your fault."

He looks at her wondering if he should show her his back that is now slowly becoming covered with the outline of the tattoo and is slowly becoming colored and shaded.

"It took me a long time to get over the abuse and the scars that it left. I promise you that it will get better the nightmares will go away maybe they will come back sometimes, but they won't haunt your dreams every night. I have something to show you."

He slowly takes off his shirt and turns around to show her the scars that have been on back since he was a child. On the top across his shoulders is the words Fear God Alone in the middle of his back is a dragon rising from the flames, and ashes that covers the bottom half of his back and lick across the sides to his ribs. Tris lifts her hand and touches his back and sees the scars that have haunted him for years.

She turns around and looks at him with a new understanding almost if he understands her now more than he has ever had before.

He whispers "I want you to know no one outside of my family has ever known about what has happened to me when I was younger, or seen my back. I knew you were special and would understand."

Tris leans in and wraps her arms around him hugging him. She whispers into his ear "I am so sorry that you went through that. No child deserves for that to happen to them. She touches his cheek and whispers

"This has made you such a stronger person because of that. I wish I could meet Marcus and tell him he never deserved to have someone like you as their son."

He looks at her not able to believe it's possible to love this girl more than at this moment. He tells her his deepest darkest secrets and she apologizes for what he's been through. Her story of abuse is far worse than his and yet she is comforting him.

She angles her face upwards and slowly so slowly bring her mouth to his and kisses him lightly before she pulls away.

"I am going to go shower and get ready for tonight."

A/N SORRY GUYS IF THIS CHAPTER IS AWFUL IT LITTERALLY TOOK ME HOURS TO WRITE BECAUSE I COULDN'T FOCUS. I AM NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH IT AND MAYBE ONE DAY I WIL REVISE IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONE MORE TIME THIS WEEK. I CAN NOT PROMISE WE WILL SEE IF INSPIRATION STRIKES. THIS CHAPTER JUST KILLED ME. I WILL DEFINTELY NOT BE UPDATING THIS WEEKEND IT IS MY BIRTHDAY FRIDAY SO I AM CELEBRATING ON FRIDAY, SAT, AND HAVE A BRIDAL SHOWER ON SUN

XOXO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT R/R


	26. Chapter 26

A/N DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT WHATS SO EVER

They pick up Christina and Will from her apartment and talk about where they want to go to dinner tonight before the carnival. Christina is wearing black capris leggings, gladiator sandals, an off the shoulder hot pink shirt with gold dangling earrings, and a necklace. They drive to the restaurant just talking about random things that has been going on such as movies, the Cubs etc. Tobias looks over to see how Tris is doing and she just has a smile on her face. He thinks to himself that smile just makes him melt. He wants to bottle it so he can make any horrible day so much better just by seeing it. They get to the restaurant's parking lot and walk in Tobias is holding her hand as they walk to the restaurant and holds the door open for her.

Christina notices how gentle and polite he is with her. She has never seen Four like this with anyone. She hopes that Tris will let her guard down and allow herself to actually completely fall for him without the fears of the past getting in the way. She knows thought that will take a long time she just hopes he is patient with her and willing to wait.

They find out they have a little bit of a wait for a table because it's busy tonight. The guys walk over and ask them if they want anything to drink they both opt for sodas. While they are the bar Christina pumps Tris for information. She has been watching them ever since she got into the car interested in seeing what is happening between them.

"Now that the guys are gone what is going on with Four and you? I saw him hold your hand on the way in and then hold your door. He NEVER does things like that with anyone."

Tris then told her about cemetery and him comforting her. She also told her that before she got ready to come here today she kissed him it was just a light tap kiss, but to her that was a big deal. Watching him today she decided she wants to try to be more open with him and not so closed off.

She then says "I don't want to let Peter and my fears that come from him dictate my life. I just am not ready to tell Four I think I just want to show him instead."

The guys come back from the bar.

Will begins to tease them "What deep conversation ladies were you having while we were at the bar getting drinks?"

Christian responds 'Nothing at all. I was just telling Tris I want to go for a girl's only spa day soon. _**And may I emphasize girls only**_."

Christina leans in and kisses Will and they forget for a minute that other people are around him Tris becomes a little uncomfortable because she was never raised showing too much physical affection. Tobias turns her around so she doesn't have to see and starts talking to her about random things. He leans over and takes her hand ever so gently just rubbing her knuckles back and forth with his thumb. They go to sit down and when they get to the table he pulls out her chair for her. Christina jokingly tells Will he needs to take lessons from Four about how to be a gentleman. As he is pushing in her chair he catches a whiff of her perfume and he leans into her ear and says

"You smell amazing."

She just looks up at him and smiles again and whispers "thank you". They have dinner, eat, laugh and joke around. Tris hears funny stories about Zeke, Will, and Four on the force. Christina tells the story about her dog as a kid Chucker eating a whole chicken skin, bones and all.

They leave to go to the carnival and pull into the parking a lot. Tris just looks up amazed at everything she knows she been there just a few weeks ago with Peter, but this time it's different she not scared and terrified what could happen if something goes wrong. They walk to the carnival grounds and Tobias takes her hand

He tells her "I want to keep you near me and safe."

She looks around and sees hundreds of people around her and then understands. She never felt something like this before where someone is worried about her and wants to protect her from harm not cause her harm.

He then tells her "Tell me if you are tired, need a break, something is hurting, or just need to leave. I don't want you to overdo yourself. You have many more nights like this. Promise me you will tell me?"

"I promise."

He squeezes her hand and looks down at her and smiles. They walk towards the entrance pay the entry and for the first time in years she feels her age. For tonight she says she is going to forget all her problems and feel twenty like she should and she has a nice normal life. The first things they do is go play bumper cars and continually try slamming into each other while ragging on each other. They then go into a haunted house which you need to walk through he never lets go of her hand the entire time making sure she is always near him while walking through some of the dark passages. When someone jumps out and tries to grab her it takes all his might not to want to reach out and hit them person. Instead he puts his body in between them at the last moment so he doesn't touch Tris.

Christina the whole time watches them and continually whispers and nudges to Will to look at them both amazed how he is acting. He is usually very serious, guarded person with Tris he is funny, sweet, gentle, loving, and very protective of her.

When they leave the haunted house Tobias tells her he wants to win her something to go with Toby the bear he got her while she was in the hospital. He goes to the ring toss and gets a barrel of hoops she takes some and tries too. After about 5 he gets one on the bottle. The guy running it tells her to pick. She tells Tobias to pick instead and he picks for her a brown stuffed monkey with green eyes.

He hands it to her and says "For you gorgeous.'

She hugs it to herself blushing and tells him she loves it.

She and Christina see the Ferris wheel they automatically ask to go on it. Tobias looks at Tris face her whole face lit up and even with his fear of heights he knows he can't say no to her. He knows he has a fear of heights he just knows at this moment he will need to ignore it just like he is ignoring his fast beating heart. That heart pounding he isn't sure if it's because of the fact he is about to be on a death cart, or will be close to Tris again or maybe both.

They get on the cart and move slowly up the Ferris wheel he hears her laughing and sees her smile. Ahead Will and Christina are snuggling and kissing in the cart before them. She sees him become very pale and his breathing becoming harder and in bursts. She then realizes he is afraid of heights.

"Omg Tobias are you okay?

He tries to burst out a "Yes"

"No you are not. Why did you not tell me you are scared of heights?'

"I saw how happy you looked and it was worth it."

She takes his hand and puts his hand on her heart "You breathe when I breathe okay."

He follows her lead and feels her head pounding

"Tris can I ask you something?"

"Why is you heart pounding so much? I thought you have no fear of heights."

She begins to stuttered trying to find an answer

Instead of waiting for an answer he leans in and kisses her while they are at the top of the Ferris wheel. This kiss was not a tentative one with fear or nerves. In this kiss he showers her exactly what he felt for her as he wrapped his hands around her cheeks, and she wrapped one hand through his hair and continues to kiss. In the background fireworks went off representing a homerun was hit in Wrigley field as they continue on oblivious to everything.

A/N. I thought you guys deserved a nice fluffy happy chapter after so many chapters of heavy emotions and drama. I wanted to give them one night of happiness with nothing going wrong or crying. I hope you enjoyed it this was a very easy chapter to write unlike the last one.

Xo R/R


	27. Chapter 27

A/N DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT

They get off the Ferris wheel and both of them have felt like something has changed between them in the few minutes they were up there. As they get off the ride and go back to meet up with Christina and Will. Tris then leans over and whispers to Tobias can they go where somewhere and be alone for a few minutes. He tells her of course they will slip away from Christina and Will.

Christina says "Wasn't that so romantic and sweet? Are you guys now ready to do a roller coaster?"

Tris answers for the both of them "I think we are going to sit this one out Chris we will meet you by the concession stands."

"Okay see you in a little bit."

They walk to the concession stands and buy sodas, a pretzel and of course cotton candy. They go to sit down and Tris plays with the cotton candy in her hand. She feels a hand touch her chin.

"Hey. Talk to me you wanted to be alone for a reason?"

She takes a deep breath

"I just wanted to tell you that I know I been giving you mixed signals. I tell you I am scared and just want you to be friends, but then I kiss you."

She blows out a deep breath feels like she is failing how to explain herself to him.

"Take your time. I am listening."

"I am trying to say I want to take a chance and see where this is going. I don't want to let Peter and fear continue to control my life. I want to give us a try. What do you think?"

He just stood there he didn't answer her right away he was so happy.

Tris got scared maybe he changed his mind. She starts to mumble to forget everything but gets cut off by him kissing her.

"Baby you just made the happiest man by telling me that. Of course I want to see where this goes I know you been through so much we will take it as slow as you want it. You have control of this relationship right now you set the pace."

He lightly kisses her head, then her nose, and finally lightly her lips. He then looks deeply into her eyes and says "Thank You"

"For what?"

"For giving us a chance."

Before they could speak some more Christina and Will come back. Tobias notices that Tris looks a little worn out and is rubbing the leg that was hurt when Peter attacked her the final time. He suggests they start heading back home. When they drop off Christina and Will she reminds Tris they have a date tomorrow for a Manicure/ Pedicure and shopping.

"What time are you going out with Christina tomorrow?'

"Around Noon why?"

"Well you didn't get a cellphone yet. And I think if you are going to be out tomorrow and going out more you should have one. "

He starts blushing "Also If I miss the sound of your voice I can just call you."

They go upstairs and Tobias wonders what the sleeping situation will be tonight. He is too embarrassed to ask her himself so he figures he will let her take the lead. They get home and she kisses him lightly and tells him goodnight before going into her room to get ready for bed. About an hour later Tobias is watching some TV when he hears a knock on the door and she is peaking her head through the door.

"Hey what's going on?'

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in here?"

"Of course."

He lifts the blanket and makes room for her on the bed. Right away he wraps his arms around her and feels the familiar rush of heat and electricity that runs through his body when he touches her. They watch a little T.V and before he knows it she's asleep with her head on his chest."

The next morning Tobias wakes up with a smile on his face. He thinks back to last night she is willing to give us a chance. He decided that tomorrow night he wanted to take her on a real date since they never had one. He felt her stir in his arms and looked down smiling at her

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"Good Morning."

"How did you sleep."

"I slept well thank you."

"If you get up soon we can go get breakfast and get you that cellphone the next step in your independence."

She got up showered and put on a pair of leggings, a shirt, and some flip-flops. They went to breakfast and when they walked in the pancake place the hostess immediately began to try to flirt with Tobias. Tobias response was to immediately wrap his arm around Tris's waist and kiss her head. As soon as she saw this she immediately stopped flirting with Tobias and took them to their table.

Tris laughed when she sat down. "It looked like you had a fan in the girl who sat us."

"It doesn't matter the only one I have eyes for is you."

He kisses her hand. Tris doesn't understand what he sees in her she is small with no softness, or curves while the girl who sat them was gorgeous with long red hair and green eyes she was everything she wasn't.

"Tris look at me I love the way you look. Those girls have nothing on you."

They finished breakfast and he took her to get a new cellphone. She decided on the same one that he has which is the Samsung S3. She bought a cover to go with it a blingy silver and black cover. Tobias took her phone and inputted his number. He told her he wanted to be the first person in her new phone. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

After that she texted Christina and they decided on a meeting place. She said goodbye to Tobias when he dropped her off.

"I will see you later. I will miss you."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. As she was getting out of the car he grabbed her hand and kissed her again. As he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands went into his hair. After 3 minutes of this they pulled away breathless

"I really have to go."

This time he let her out of the car and just watched her. He drove to the station to do some work even though he was taking off he just changed it to half days. He got there and he had the biggest smile on his face everyone watched him shocked that he was smiling. They never had seen Four smile ever. Zeke questioned him and he told him about what Tris told him last night about giving them a chance. They just decided that they will move slowly. Zeke was just about to find out when the officers were coming in with Peter to book him on the charges when they saw Peter walk in. He received his restraining order yesterday, and Eric was already in central booking,. It all Four's might not to attack him. He then almost freaked out when he found out there was already a bail hearing taking place today. He was going down there to find outcome with he be granted bail or forced to stay in prison till the trial started. Three hour later Peter somehow got out on bail he freaked out and walked outside and punched a wall. After the day he had he found out Tris was going to dinner with Christina. So he called up Zeke and Will and got a drink to try to forget about the fact that scumbag is back on the streets on bail.

He gets home and sees Tris now he has to explain to her that Peter the person of her nightmares is out on bail after not even spending a night in jail.

"Hi Tris did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was fun. We got out nails done, our hair done, shopping, dinner it was a fun girls day. Its nice having people around me again who care. It's even better being home now."

"I have some bad news Peter was officially charged today on all charges, but he somehow was able to get out on bail and was able to post it. I don't want you to be scared because he has a restraining order not to come within 500 feet of you. We will go to the apartment like we said tomorrow he knows to stay away during those times because he was already informed at the station. I promise I will be with you tomorrow and always he will not hurt you."

He still sees the fear in her eyes he takes her in his arms and just soothes her.

"I will always protect you. I will always be there for you. Do not think about him think about our first real date tomorrow." Come one lets go to bed. He takes her hand leads her inside and holds her till she falls asleep and beyond.

The next morning they wake up and put some clothes on and go to her old apartment that she used to have with Peter. She takes a deep breath and grabs some boxes and they walk up to the old apartment. Every step is a reminder of the past hell she experienced every step is almost as if she is reliving another punch, slap, or any other tube of abuse she experienced. While they are packing they did not realize that lingering in shadows waiting for a moment alone to enact his revenge was the one person who haunts Tris's nightmares Peter.

He watches and waits to see Tobias leave the apartment to bring two boxes down to the car. He slinks into the apartment, restraining order be damn this bitch is going to pay.

Tris hears the door open and she walks out calling Tobias's name and instead sees Peter.

She gasps out his name "Peter"

"Hello Sweetheart I am home."


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, INSURGENT, OR ALLEGIANT

"Peter what are you doing here? There's a restraining order against you?"

Tris says this with hesitation in her voice and fear creeping into it. In the back of her mind she is wondering where Tobias is at this moment? And what could Peter do to her before he got back upstairs.

"Do you think I could stay away from my girlfriend for long? I missed you SWEETHEART."

"Peter it's over there's charges against you! You can never hurt me again. WE ARE THROUGH! I MOVED ON"

He laughs an evil laugh at her. And then looks at her giving her a wink as he takes a switch blade knife out of his pocket while at the same time lifting his shirt to show a gun tucked into the waist band of his jeans.

Tris then realizes he can do whatever he wants at this moment because he has her life in his hands

"I had been watching you Tris. I saw you with you new boyfriend the cop. What's his name …. ohh yeah Four. I saw him kiss you at the fair last night. I got angry very angry someone touched my property. I don't like that when someone touches or takes something that is mine. It gets me mad very mad. And you know what happens when I am mad don't you "

He takes the knifes and moves a piece of her hair away from her face with the tip of his knife all while she is starting to breathe heavy with fear over what is he going to do to her. She has seen what happens numerous times when is mad at her or something that is beyond her control. She knows at this point her life is in danger.

"This is what you are going to do when your little boyfriend comes back up here you are going to tell him you are through. Tell him you are dropping the charges against Eric and I and we are getting back together. You will tell him never to see or speak to you again."

"He will never believe that! He knows how I feel about you and what you did to me."

At this point Tris is shaking with fear, praying Tobias gets back up here any second before something ugly happens to her.

"You will make him believe it or else he is going to die and you will have to watch him bleed out all over the floor. Then you will have a fourth death on your little black conscience you parents, brother, and now your precious boyfriend. Then after that I will go after your long lost friend Christina, and her boyfriend the cop, then there's your precious boyfriend's partner, his girlfriend the slut you work with, your boyfriend' sister, and her boyfriend. ALL DEAD AND YOUR FAULT! That's a lot of deaths to have piling up on you Trissy. Then again you were a murderer since you are 17 years old."

He flashes the gun at her again.

"What's it going to be?"

With a trembling voice she backs up against the wall as he begins to walk towards her.

"Okay…. I promise I will do it."

She is trembling at the thought of having to tell Tobias it's over and she wants him out of her life, but she knows she has to for his sake. She can't let him or anyone else die because of her. He is right she is a murder.

"Do it now! I will be waiting in the kitchen. LISTENING!"

She hears Tobias walking up the stairs.

"Tris, sorry I got held up by a call from the station. Let's get started packing the rest of your stuff."

She looks down at him swallowing hard trying to think of the best and most believable lie to tell him it's over and she is staying with Peter.

"I was thinking since I got back here. I want to drop the charges against Peter. I can't ruin his life. He didn't mean those things against me or to hurt me."

She swallows hard looking down refusing to meet his eyes because she knows that she would just break down right here and now tell him the truth that Peter is inside with a gun and knife. She needs to keep him safe and everyone else around him safe.

Tobias looks at her like she has lost her mind. What has changed in the 15 minutes from when he went downstairs to now? Has Peter somehow gotten to her?

"Tris, baby what are you talking about? You told me this morning even you wanted to start a new life and not be afraid? Now you are telling me you want to drop the charges."

"Yes (she screams) I love him! I want to be with him not you! He is my family! Get away from me now! You are pathetic you just wanted some weak girl you could take advantage of. I love him and hate you FOUR! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND TELL EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL! I HATE YOU FOUR! I HATE YOU!"\

He looks at her like she has lost her mind never seeing her like this. He doesn't understand what happen to her or who got to her in an short span. He knows something is up thought because since the second she learned his name and they been alone she never calls him anything but, Tobias never Four like she is now.

At this point she is screaming and crying and trying to push him out of the apartment. She needs him gone before he sees Peter. Then he will get killed and it will be her fault. She rather die or be abused forever then watch him get killed in front of her.

Then as he is leaving by being pushed out the door he catches the slightest movement in the kitchen door as it is opening he sees a flash of blonde hair. He is positive Peter got to her and is hiding in the kitchen

He leaves letting Tris believe that he is leaving. He runs down the stairs calling for back up and gets the gun out of his glove box. A cop car will pulling up within five minutes he is told.

Upstairs Tris is sitting against the door crying knowing she destroyed her only chance of happiness in order to save his life. She says a silent goodbye to Tobias Eaton the one man she could possibly ever love. That same moment she says goodbye to love and hello to life of abuse and cruelty and hopefully an early death.

Then she feels the yank of her arm and Peter slapping her across one side of her face, and then the other. He begins to kiss her crushing his lips against her where she can't breathe, forcing his tongue down her throat while she is thrown again the wall across from the front door. He is roughly touching her whole body while she is trying to fight him off. He stops punches her in the stomach and whispers

"If you don't stop the fighting, I will make it far worse. For starters I will make you sure that Four gets seriously hurt and I will video tape it and make you watch it every night. Then when I get bored of that he will die a painful death. Your mine sweetheart to do as I choose."

Next thing they know there's a bash through the door and Tobias has a gun pointed at Peter screaming "FREEZE! Chicago PD."

Peter quickly goes to tackle Tobias, but Tobias moves out of the way side stepping him and sweeping Peter leg's from under him. He quickly punches him in the stomach, then in the side multiple times before he picks up his gun and points it at his head. He pulls him up causing him to hit his head against the wall where he cuffs him immediately reading him his rights as the other officers come running up. The other officers come and take him away in hand cuffs.

Four rushes over to Tris who is hysterical in a ball on the ground. He quickly sweeps her up into his arms trying to sooth her.

"Shhh Tris baby! Look at me he is gone. He can't hurt you. Please talk to me Tris tells me what happen."

She continues to cry for five minutes before she can finally gasp out the story of what happened while he was downstairs. She tells him how he threatened to kill him and everyone else around her. He called her a murderer and she would have their deaths on her conscience. Then if she didn't do what he said he would torture him and film it for her to watch and then kill him. She then begins to cry harder.

He feels overwhelming guilt for ever leaving her alone for 15 minutes up here. He knows if he never left maybe this would never have happened.

"Baby this is my entire fault for leaving you. I am so sorry forgive me please."

She looks at him and tells him it not his fault. He moves to kiss her and she freezes and pulls away from him and crawls into a ball.

She whispers "I can't do this. I am sorry. I can't be with you."

A/N SORRY IT TOOK ME A FEW DAYS TO WRITE THIS BEEN SUPER BUSY AND THEN EXHAUSTED WHEN I GOT HOME AND HAD A MILLION THINGS TO DO! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMMOROW

BTW I WROTE THIS REALLY FAST I WAS IN A ZONE AND WANTED SOMETHING UP SORRY IF ITS AWFUL

R/R

XO


	29. Chapter 29

A/N DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARAC TERS JUST MY IDEA!

Tris just continues to shake in a ball covering her eyes trying to escape the world. She realized at that moment she needs to stay away from Tobias he will get hurt if Peter knows they are together, as well as everyone else. On a deeper level she knows she is just too scared to be with him seeing Peter and everything he did to her dug up all the pain she has felt. She knows now she was crazy to think she could be with him or anyone she is damaged beyond repair. She knows who she is a murderer, who is too damaged to be fixed. She needs to make a clean break with him move out and go to the shelter and forget him.

Tobias at this point walks slowly towards her he knows she is very shaken up and scared. He doesn't want to frighten her more then she already is. He crouches down in front of her gently touching her wrists and trying to pull it away from her face.

"Tris look at me please?"

"No! Go away! I can't be with you. Please just leave me alone!

She falls into a heap on the ground crying. Tobias not caring that she told him to leave her alone bends down and sweeps her up into his arms, and puts her in his lap. He starts to murmur things in her ear. All the time thinking how can he convince her that that he isn't going to leave her, he knows this is a reflex out of fear. Peter got into her head again so deep within just a few minutes that she is terrified of what could happen. He is not going to allow him to destroy the best thing that has ever happen to him. He thinks back to last night seeing her laughing and smiling and them kissing on the Ferris wheel how happy they were together that night. He snaps out of his daze.

"Tris I am not letting you runaway. Remember yesterday you told me you weren't going to let Peter or fear run your life. Don't start now. Listen to me please don't let him scare you. Tris please don't let him take away the best thing that has ever happen to me. If you let him get to you this way you aren't just destroying your life, but mine as well."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes she is so confused about what to do. Part of her wants to be with him, the other part hears Peter's threats replaying in her head over and over again on a loop. When you combine it with what he had just done to her hitting her and being in the apartment again reliving all the memories of the past it has all made her more confused than ever before. Her brain is a tangle of fears, emotions, questions, and guilt.

She whispers in a voice that sounds all at once almost like a frightened little girl and mousy at the same time.

"I don't know if I can. I don't deserve to be happy. I am damaged and used. Go find someone who isn't like I am defective trash."

That's what she felt like at that moment some rag doll found on the street that has been used, kicked, around and not wanted anymore. She knows deep down she isn't loveable she is what Peter told her someone with a black conscience, no soul, or heart to be loved. She is used goods she been touched, and taken advantage of just dirty trash. As she looks up at him she knows she needs to get rid of him Tobias Eaton deserves better than her.

"Go away! I don't want you or anyone else. I need you to leave and never come back. Forget you knew a girl named Tris Prior that girl is dead. She is never coming back she died the same day her parents did."

She got up and began to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm she froze with fear and covered her face shrinking down waiting to get hit. Tobias saw what she did and all the anger he felt at what she just said slipped away from him. Instead gently and so slowly he took her head in between his hands. He leaned into her touching her forehead to his.

"I heard what you wanted to say now you listen to me it's only fair. All those words are words of fear. Yes that Tris Prior is dead she was a girl who got taken advantage of by a horrible guy when she lost her parents, and then abused her for years everyway a person can. I am looking at a different Tris Prior this one is strong, selfless, and feisty as all could be, beautiful, she is someone you don't feel bad for like a kicked puppy instead you marvel at her strength. That is the Tris Prior I am looking at now so I am never going away. Do you know why I am not Tris."

She continues to keep her eyes down scared at what will happen if she looks into his deep blue eyes and instead just shakes her head.

"I am falling in love with her. I have been falling in love with her since the second I saw her at the bar. I am not letting some scumbag like Peter Marshall take away the greatest thing that's ever come into my life. I don't care if it takes a year or a thousand years like I said for you to be ready to be with me. You are worth 1000 lives and I will be here every day to remind you of that. You are worth the wait."

He kisses her forehead, kisses her cheek, and then finally so carefully and slowly kisses her lips trying not to scare her.

He whispers to her "please Tris just give me a chance, give us a chance."

She looks up and shakes her head yes. "I will try. I am so sorry Tobias. I didn't mean to hurt you I really didn't."

"ShhhShh Its okay baby he threatened people you care about. It's okay you were scared you have every right to be scared. He will never hurt you, me or anyone else you or I care about I promise."

"I have an idea for you to keep your parents with you at all times. When I was about 20 I decided to cover my scars from Marcus. I walked into a tattoo parlor and as you know my entire back is now covered. Why don't we take you and get you something to symbolize your family so that they are always with you. When you need them or miss them you can just look at them and see them."

"I like that idea. Can we go now?"

"Yes we can come back with more people and pack the rest of your stuff up. You can come down and give your statement in a day or two about what happened. I don't want you to have to relive it right now."

"He holds her hand and takes her down to the car. They drive for about 15 minutes and stop in front of the tattoo shop.

They walk in and Tobias gives a pound to a man named Bud.

"Hey is Tori in?"

"She's in the back. Hey Tori, Four is here to see you?"

Tori walks out and smiles at Tobias making a comment that he is here for some more ink. . Tris is memorized by the birds that are part of a mural that is on the wall not listening to the conversation around her.

"What are those?"

" Ravens's they symbolize protection."

"Can I have three of those on my collar bone?"

She shows her where starting on her collarbone descending in flight to her heart. She asks for a piece of paper to show how she would like them in movement. Tori is amazed at this girls talent for drawing. They get started on the tattoos Tobias holding her hand the entire time it is being done. Tori shows her the tattoos and Tris is amazed at their beauty three ravens to symbolize each member of her family she lost.

"It's amazing I love it thank you."

"Tris I have a question do you normally draw always?"

"I do it sometimes in my spare time never as any type of job. I just more fool around I am not nearly that good."

"You are actually better than good you are amazing. Do you have any type of book I can see of your work? I do at home why?"

"I would love to see more and if it's nearly as good as the drawing of the ravens I would love to hire you in the shop. Are you interested?"

"Oh my god of course Thank You!"

She looks at Tobias "Can you believe it?"

"Yes you are amazing."

A/N I wanted to ask you guys if you think this is dragging and besides from a chapter finding out what happens with Tris and the trial against Peter would you like to see how Tobias and Tris's relationship proceed. I don't think I could keep having her back away get back struggle because that would become monotonous. Would you guys rather it end in the next chapter or so or do you think I should continue and see where it goes? Maybe meet his family etc.

r/r and let me know what you think. I don't want you guys to get bored

xo


	30. Chapter 30

A/N DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS JUST MY IDEAS

Over the next few days something happen to Tris after the attack in her old apartment with Peter, shortly after she went to make her statement against him he was put back in jail without bail. She began to slowly drift away becoming a ghost of her former self which was already a fraction of what she should be. Her spirit was broken she withdrew from everyone Christina, Shauna, and especially Tobias. She began to relive the memories of all the past abuse, thinking about her parent's death and the guilt of their conscience. Many a times she would spend hours at their grave sometimes just looking at it, or crying. She began to lose more weight which was already too thin because of all the years of fear and abuse. Tobias noticed if he moved to quickly around her she would cringe out of fear, and that she pulled away when he tried to even kiss her. Many times he tried to talk to her and bring it up she would shake her head and walk off. He one day spoke to Christina to find out what was going on with Tris and why all of a sudden she sunk into this terrible depression. He found out from her that she hasn't been answering her phone calls, texts, or the house when she came by. Everyone around her began to worry that something was seriously wrong with her she just wasn't speaking about it. They did not know the nightmares that haunted her at night, and the memories that torture her during the day. She had sunk into a terrible depression among her many problems

For the last week or Tris has been toying with the idea of going away. Her support groups and therapist had already told her as much Tobias is a great guy and has been there for her they feel she is not in a place to be in a relationship. They had told her she is jumping from one relationship to another as an emotional crutch because she has not been alone since she was 16 years old and before that she had her parents. She sits in her room looking at the information for a clinic where she can go and get herself emotionally, physically, and mentally rehabilitated. Its runs by the Abnegation shelter for abused woman they had told her they thought it would be a good idea for her to go for at least six months. She knows she been suffering crushing depression since the attack among one of many issues. And tonight she decided that she will finally tell Tobias that she is leaving, and that she doesn't think he should stop his life for her. She doesn't know how she feels about him or when or if she will comes back here. She doesn't know if she will come back here will she be ready for a relationship or will she have the same feelings for him she thinks she has now. She doesn't want him to hang on to what if's he doesn't deserve it.

Tobias walks in early to the apartment he decided today he is going to get down to the bottom of the problems that have been plaguing Tris for weeks. The door is open and he sees her small frame that is even tinier because of her weight loss, and her pale skin that is almost translucent. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees a suitcase open and her packing her bags. His heart stops when he realizes his nightmare is coming true she is leaving she wasn't even telling him.

He just walks in "What the hell is this you are leaving? Without even telling me?"

He tries to contain the anger and hurt in his voice.

Tris takes a deep breath and almost as if her whole body is breaking in half because of the weight of her breath she takes finally starts to speak.

"I am going away for a few months. I was thinking about this for the last week or so since my therapist suggested it. It's a clinic for woman who have been in my situation you go there to help find yourself and to heal. I can't heal here with you Tobias I thought I can, but I can't. I am sorry."

He gets very quiet his voice is low. "You are sorry? That's all you have to say. What about everything you said to me about wanting to try to start a life with me? Was that a lie?"

She begins to cry "I did mean that. I did mean it. Everything has changed Tobias! I thought I could do it. I thought if I got away from Peter everything would be fine, but it's not. I don't know who I am outside of life with my parents, then Peter, and now you. I don't know who Tris is outside of those realms of life. I need to get away from here and the memories. I can only do that by being by myself and finding out. I need to try to heal myself before I can allow someone to love me."

She walks over touches his cheek and whispers "I am sorry. I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you."

Tobias looks up at her and realizes he can't fight that. She needs time to find her and how can she accept him loving her, if she doesn't even love herself. He knows its selfish to try to hang on to her.

"Can I at least come visit you?"

She shakes her head no. "For now I need to work on myself and be alone. I promise I will write thought and let you know how I am. I want you to do something for me thought. I want you to not wait for me. You deserve happiness with someone please look for it while I am gone."

He looks at her with tears in his eyes that match hers. "How long will you be gone?"

"At least 6 months possibly a year it all depends on how much time and therapy I need."

"I don't want anyone else, but you Tris."

"You hardly know me. I hardly know me. I think if you try and open your heart you will find someone else."

"I will wait a 1,000 years for you. You are worth it."

She just shakes her head and looks down.

He sees that she left the stuffed animal from the carnival he won for her, and Toby the bear he got her that reminds her of him on the bed.

"Please take them with you it can be a reminder of me."

"Okay."

"Can I at least take you take you?"

She shakes her head no. "The clinic has everything set up for me. I leave tomorrow. I said my goodbyes to everyone else already. I saved you for last."

She spends the rest of the night packing and getting her stuff ready. Tobias insisted on taking her to dinner and it was a very quiet solemn dinner.

The next morning Tris gets up at 5:30 am to get ready to wait for the car to come to the clinic. While she waits she sits down and writes the note that she's been struggling to write since decided to leave.

_Dear Tobias_

_This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. I want you to know that I will always appreciate you for everything you done for me the last month and half. You were the first person to look at me not as a kicked puppy, but a person who deserved more in life. You believed in me when I did not believe in myself. For a time I thought I could have a happy life with you or tried. I realized though through some therapy I would never find happiness in till I come to terms with my parents death, the abuse, and more importantly who I am. I will miss you. I hope you find peace and happiness in your life. Please if we never see each other again. I will always have the best memories of my twenty years with you._

_Love Tris_

At 7:15 she leaves she puts the keys on his kitchen table looks around. And whispers goodbye Tobias.

Tobias wakes up and sees the note on the table sinks down the floor reads the note and realizes she is gone possibly forever. He just sits on the floor tears running down his face feeling like his heart is being torn apart by a sledge hammer.

A/N THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY BUT THE BEGINNING OF SOME DRAMA TO COME. I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANTED THEM TOGETHER AND LIVE THIS HAPPY LIFE. I FELT THAT WOULD NOT BE REALISTIC I WANTED YOU TO SEE TRIS BECOME HER OWN WOMAN A STRONG WOMAN WHO DOES NOT NEED A MAN AS CRUTCH SHE NEEDS TO HEAL ON HER OWN.

SECOND I WOULD TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS ETC. WHEN I STARTED I DID NOT THINK ANYONE WOULD READ THIS STORY LET ALONE EMBRACE IT. 3O CHAPTERS LATER I CAN NOT BELIEVE I AM STILL WRITING IT.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS JUST MY IDEAS

Tris sits in the car as it takes her further away from Tobias and closer to her new life. Once or twice she was so tempted to yell stop take me back. Instead she pulled herself together and knew she couldn't go back just forward. The driver drops her off at the train station and she climbs onto the train and settles herself down for the two hour ride away from Chicago. She takes out her sketch book and remembers at the last minute she left the drawing she drew of Tobias for him. When she decided to leave she took it to a store while he was at the station and had it framed for him. She knew at one point he would go into the second bedroom and find it there waiting for him. Instead of drawing at the end she decided to just look out at the scenery thinking about her new journey that lies ahead of her and for the first time she is by herself doing it alone.

While watching the scenery go by her mind wanders back to him what is he doing, has he found her note, did he go out for his morning run. She looks down at the now deactivated phone and remembers how he had sent her the only picture they have together it was from the night at the carnival. She looks at the picture and sees how happy they look together, she realized while looking through her phone there's a second picture she never knew was taken. It's a picture of her laughing at something with Tobias's arm around her as he looked at her with something she not sure that she can name. She just stares at the picture for a minute with a tear sliding down her face. She goes to delete both pictures, but something deep down inside of her could just not get her to do it. She shuts the phone and puts it back into her bag and just stares out the window lost in thought.

The two hours past and her stop come into view a small pristine town named Princeton. She gathers her stuff and was told there would be someone waiting to take her to the clinic she sees someone with a sign that just says Prior. She walks over to him. The man is about mid- twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes he was fairly built and about 510".

"Hi I am Tris Prior."

"I am John I work at the clinic doing the landscaping and other things around the clinic. It will be about a half hour drive from here."

He takes her bag and they walk to the car in silence. Neither of them tries to start a conversation with the other and that is perfectly fine with Tris. She didn't come to make tons of friends just to put her life together. The clinic also has strict rules about relationships between staff members and patients the employee will get fired immediately, and patient put on warning.

They pull up to a huge set of grounds that is a mansion, with little guest's houses that are scattered around the grounds where different therapies take place. She enters and is greeted by the head of the clinic Mrs. De Winters. She quickly shows her around and explains that the clinic puts people with roommates because they feel it is better for them to have someone since in a way they have been alone for so long. She does mention that they do try to place people who are similar ages.

Tris walks into the room and sees a girl about 5'6 looking out the window she has long curly red hair that tumbles down her back. When she turns around she sees she is beautiful with porcelain fair skin and almond shaped green eyes. She is about Tri's age 20- 21 years old. She can never imagine anyone ever wanting to hit her let alone abuse.

She walks over and extends her hand "Hi I am Fiona."

"Hi I am Tris."

"So you are my roommate. I haven't had one yet, so I guess we will see how it works out won't we."

Tris gets a little nervous about living with her. This girl seems like she is no Christina or Shauna she seems tough and will tell you how it is.

"Have they showed you the place yet, and tell you how they will cure us and make us forget that we were ever abused or gasp victims."

Tris begins to laugh maybe she will like her. "No they just told me about the clinic and said I need to meet with my therapist tomorrow to decide a program."

"Well today I will show you around. Show you the ropes of the clinic. First let's just keep it real and tell each other why we are here. They will make you do it a thousand times so might as well do it now like a Band-Aid rip it off. Newbie you go first."

Tris took a deep breath and told her everything from dating Peter before her parent's death, the guilt she felt about their dying up because of, then finally about meeting and leaving Tobias. As she spoke she realized it's been about a half hour, and after sharing it even though she doesn't know Fiona's story yet she feels lighter sharing it with her because in a way she understands.

Fiona just looked at her for a second and said. "I am going to tell you the truth because I feel like enough people before this have tried to sugar coat it. This is going to be hard this recovery and it won't be easy. I do agree with them you didn't kill your parents and anyone who told you that is telling the truth. When you get out of here and you testify against that scumbag ex of yours hold nothing back. He deserves to rot in jail. Do it for all of us who will never get justice against our own scumbags. And for what it sounds like it does seem that guy Four does care about you and will wait for you. I do understand though why you left.

"So now it's your turn time to spill it. I already told you my life every horrible detail."

Fiona took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"I grew up in the Garden District of New Orleans where everyone looks like they have a perfect life big house, expensive cars. Everything is perfect on the outside my parents hated each other fought since the moment I was born. I can't remember a time when my mother didn't have a drink in her hand she was an alcoholic and drank all day every day. One day she drank too much lost her footing and fell down the stairs breaking her neck. I found her that day when I got home from school I ran screaming to my neighbors I was only 8 years old and I found my mother dead on the bottom of the staircase. About two years later my father remarried to my horrible stepmother, and her nasty son who was two years older than me. When I was about 13 I began to develop breasts, and curves that's when it started my stepbrother began to come in and sexually abuse me every night. It went on for two years he told me if I told anyone he would kill me during the night and make it look like I committed suicide. It was pretty believable because I was so depressed and angry and because of it I experimented with drugs. When I turned 16 I ran away, but the cops found me a few weeks later. My father forced me into a rehab center to get cleaned, except that summer my stepbrother came home and the abuse started again. Then I met him Tommy my ex he swept me off my feet told me he would help me so I ran away with him. After I left I dropped my father a post card telling him I am leaving and what my stepbrother did. We moved to Chicago about two years half year ago. For a while it was great between us then he started to just play mind games tell me he didn't need me etc. Then the emotional abuse started, and the physical abuse he would hit me all the time. I started seeing him come home with lipstick stains on his collar, phone numbers in his cellphone. "

Fiona took a deep breath and continued to explain how he would lock her in the house in their bedroom all day no food or water. Then he made her dance for money and she would have guys sweat on her and try to touch her. The last straw was when he threw her down the stairs and continually beat her in daylight. He ran away before anyone could stop him. All this happen about a month and half ago and she only had been here for the last three weeks.

When Fiona finished them kind of just at each other and knew they understood what the other has been through.

"How about that tour now?."

Fiona took her on the tour of the grounds showing her the gardens, the pool, the gym, self-defense studio, art therapy etc. The clinic does a lot of things to help the woman find outlets to develop their skills and outlets to overcome what they been through besides session with their therapist, and group therapy.

A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR CONTINUNG TO READ IT. I KNOW THIS WAS MORE SET UP TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH TRIS NOW THAT SHE IS IN THE CLINIC. I MAY DO A WHOLE CHAPTER FROM TOBIAS POINT OF VIEW OR ATLEAST HALF. I PROMISE YOU WILL SEE HIM AGAIN AND THEY WILL MEET BUT IT WILL NOT BE SMOOTH SAILING. KEEP FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND COMMENTING ON IT

XO R/R


	32. Chapter 32

A/N INCASE YOU NEEDED REMINDER I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR DIVERGENT. I JUST OWN MY IDEAS AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

Fiona took Tris around the rest of the day and they got to know each other. In a strange way they bonded over their abuse almost as kindred spirits. Tris look around she saw that there was woman that will forever show the scars of the abuse they went through in the hands of the people that were supposed to love them. She saw that some woman had permanent scaring on their bodies including their faces. One woman was paralyzed from the waist down because her husband while abusing her broke her spine and left her in a wheel chair. Another woman constantly hid and covered her face she was only about 16, but she found out her father threw acid on her face leaving her face deformed only because he caught her kissing a boy. Fiona and her walked around for a while, and finally to the cafeteria. When they got there she introduced her to a few other girls all around the same age as her including Cassandra who was 19, and Kyle who was only 18. They introduced themselves and asked her some questions. Kyle the youngest one had come from New York when her family found her after she had ran away they sent her hear to get away from the guy who abused her. It turned out that Kyle actually had It pretty been since she ran away. First she had to go to rehab because her ex had her strung out on drugs, and forced her to become a prostitute to keep up there drug habit. When she didn't make enough he would beat her and up put a gun to hear head threatening her life. Cassandra had her own stories, but just was not ready to talk about it. After dinner they walked out to recreation room where they showing a movie in till Tris got tired and told them she is going back to her room to go to sleep.

She took a shower and then just look out the window wondering what Tobias is doing right now. She quickly scolds herself reminding herself she needs to stop thinking about him all the time she left for a reason. She goes to sleep knowing tomorrow will be a long day where she meets her therapist, and starts group therapy for the first time tomorrow.

The next morning Tris wakes up at 8 because breakfast starts at 8:30 she starts getting dressed because she took a shower last night. She throws on a shirt, some leggings, and some Toms, with hoops. Fiona comes out looking like a model in a dress and sandals. She is just gorgeous and every guy who works here must always drool over her, but she has the demeanor of not caring what guys think. She told Tris that honestly she doesn't know if she could date someone for a long time after what happened to her.

After breakfast Tris walks to meet with her therapist a DR. Green she is a small petite woman her mid-forties whose looks is nothing memorable. They speak for a little bit and decide that they will meet daily for about an hour and half a day. She will also be in two different support groups one to talk about the abuse she went through with her former boyfriend, the other to help come to terms with her parents death. She tells her that everyone here is required to take self-defense classes, and they can take classes on how to learn more in depth fighting. Tris expresses interest in wanting to do so as well as begin art therapy because that is something that she always has loved.

Over the next few weeks Tris goes to therapy and begins to start working on her self-confidence and learning about who she is. She enjoys the self-defense class, as well as the hand to hand combat. Sure many times she wakes up sore and has bruising, but she is beginning to feel empowered by everything that has happen to her. The soreness when she wakes up is because of her own making from working out, and learning to defend herself not being someone's human punching bag. She is slowly starting to wake up every morning and look in the mirror and not see the same Tris that she used to be. Between everything hear and talking about it with people who understand she is beginning to feel when she looks in the mirror she see's someone not a victim but a survivor.

After about a month and half Tris gets the courage to finally write to Tobias. She been writing with Christina a little bit, but asked if she could just not tell Tobias that she had written. It had taken all her strength to not ask how he was. She would have thought after a month and half the pain of missing him would have gotten easier. A few days ago Fiona walked in while she was looking at the picture of them and she commented that Tobias had the look of love across his face. She told Tris as well that she looked happy and told her when she gets out of here she finds him tells him how she feels and never lets him go.

Tris writes to him a few times and never hears back over the course of five months and she never hears back from him. She writes to the station because she cannot remember the exact address of his apartment and doesn't want to ask Christina because she wanted to keep it private. Then one day while swimming it hits her he realized he doesn't love her and he realized it after she left. She immediately goes to the gym and begins to start punching and kicking the bag in till her hands are spilt, her throat is raw and she can't move. That day she walks in erases the pictures off of her phone and vows never to think of Four Eaton again. From now on he is just Four not Tobias to her whenever she deems to think about him.

******* Page Break******

Ever since Tris left Tobias became a shell of a person everyone around him saw that he was worse off than before he met her. He wouldn't even go out after work his whole life revolved around running, work, going to the gym and going home. One day about three days after she left he goes into her room just to be around her space, smell her perfume again. He sits on the bed and remembers what it was like to lay on this bed and hold her and caress her hair. He sees on the chair a wrapped box with a bow on it almost as if it's been waiting for him. . He gets up to get it and opens it and sees the picture she drew of him framed and shaded in, he sees at the bottom she has signed it. A little note was attached to the picture and says.

Something to remember me by

Tris

Tobias continues on the same way for about 3 months early on he prints out the two pictures of Tris and leaves them by the bed to look at them before he goes to sleep. Every day when he wakes up and thinks about her and throughout the day he thinks about how she is doing, and at night he looks up at the night sky and thinks one day they will be back together. It always takes all his strength not to ask Christina or Shauna if they have heard from her every time he sees one of them.

For the last year since she has transferred there was a young woman named Jocelyn with long raven black straight hair and blue eyes she was tall with curves, and breasts the complete opposite of Tris. She's been watching him and trying to get him to notice her, but then he fell for in her mind the insignificant victim who then walked out on him. One day she walked by his desk hoping to see him when she saw a cream envelope with his name on it in the corner was the name of the twit. She quickly grabbed the envelope and put in her things so that no one would see it. When she got to her office she opened it up and read about how she was doing and that she missed him blah blah blah she thought. She continued to do this flirting with mail clerk to give him any mail that came from Tris Prior to her she explained Detective Eaton was having issues with her and she was handling it for him.

About 5 months after Tris left she took the bull by the horns and walked over to his desk.

"Four I am personally on behalf of the whole police station hear to help you get out of your state of mourning. I understand the girl you were seeing left and you are not sure if she is coming back, but you can't wait for her forever. I have two tickets to the Cubs game on Saturday field level behind home plate why don't you come with me?"

"Jocelyn, I would love to, but I am really not interested. I don't want to waste your time when I am thinking about someone else."

"How about these come out with me tomorrow night and have one drink. If you are absolutely miserable I will never ask you to go out again, if you have a good time you come Saturday. Just think about it. Tell me your answer later."

Zeke heard the whole thing and told him he does have to agree with Jocelyn he has not heard from Tris in five months and neither has Shauna. He told him maybe he should move on from Tris he doesn't know if or when he will come back. He shook his head and told him he had promised Tris he would wait a thousand years for her because she was worth it.

Everything all changed though when he got to his desk and saw his mail on his desk. His heart jumped out of his throat he saw a letter from Tris he felt like he could breathe again in till he saw what the letter said.

Dear Tobias

This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to write. Through therapy I have realized I am not nearly ready for a relationship anytime in the future. I also do not think I will be coming back to Chicago after I am done with the clinic I will be moving somewhere else to start fresh. I know that I led you to believe when we were together I had feelings for you, but now I realize I was wrong and was just more grateful for you saving me from Peter. I need you to move on now and forget about me

Thank You

Tris

A/N Hope you enjoyed the second chapter now you will start seeing some drama occurring. I will also be fast forwarding ahead possibly sometime in the next chapter

R/R XO


	33. Chapter 33

A/N INCASE YOU NEEDED REMINDER I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR DIVERGENT. I JUST OWN MY IDEAS AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

Tobias readS the letter over and over again not believing the words on the paper. The words _**I know that I led you to believe when we were together I had feelings for you, but now I realize I was wrong and was just more grateful for you saving me from Peter.**_ Those words played in his head over and over again as he looks up lost in a daze. How could she write this letter so cold, devoid of emotion? It sounded so unlike the Tris he knew or at least he thought he knew. He felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He sat down on the bathroom floor and let himself mourn the relationship he almost had, and lost as the tears openly flew down his face. He realized after he was still clutching the letter in his hand as he got up. He walked slowly back to his desk picked up his phone opened up his picture gallery and whispered "Goodbye Tris" as he hit delete on the only two pictures he had of them from the happiest night of his life at the Pier.

Zeke looks up and sees Four . He looks like he has been hit in the stomach or given the worst news of his life.

"Are you okay man?"

Four says nothing just hands him the letter. Zeke reads over once and then needs to read it again just to believe it. He blows air of our his mouth.

"Wow if I didn't read it myself. I would not have believed it. I really thought she would come back to you man. She… you… both seemed like both of you were in love. I was pulling for you. I am so sorry Four. What can I do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Actually keep this quiet to yourself I don't want Will, or Christina to know or anyone else. Keep this between us."

"You got it."

Zeke walks away knowing Four he needs to be alone right now. He has never been a talker or someone who opens up. For him to open up to her was a huge thing for him and now he knows he never will again. The man people got a glimpse of for just a short time is gone probably forever.

Four works well into the night past midnight not wanting to go home feeling like it's tainted by the memories he had with her. He can't even get himself to refer to her by name now because it hurt too much. He finally at quarter to one drags himself away from his desk and drives himself home and passes out in bed praying not to dream about her.

The next day he goes out to investigate a case do some leg work on open cases and comes back to his desk and he sees a note.

Are we on for that drink? Don't disappoint me!

Jocelyn

He looks up not knowing what to do. He puts the note asides not knowing what to do. About an hour half later he gets the whiff of Chanel Chance and then a low female whisper in his ear.

"Are you trying to avoid Detective Eaton"

He turns around and there's Jocelyn hair tumbling down her back poured into a black and white wrap dress and high stiletto heels.

"Not at all. I just been very busy working on some cases, and paper work"

"Sure. I think you just been avoiding me."

She says this with a fake pout, and then giving him a seductive smile.

"I think you will have to make it up to me now by going for that drink meet me at the front at 7:30. I won't take no for an answer."

Four doesn't even attempt to fight it. Maybe it will be nice to be wanted not to be rejected by the only person you ever love.

He looks up at 7:25 and realizes he is supposed to go meet Jocelyn. He grabs his leather jacket and his cellphone and heads to the front. There she is waiting for him with a smile on their face. They go to a local bar that she suggested because she knew that taking him to a fancy bar such as in the W would not be his thing. She knows that to get Four Eaton she needs to play by his rules. God knows she wants to date the Chicago PD Protégé.

They did end up having a good time laughing, and talking. For Four is was nothing like being with Tris he didn't feel the need to bare his soul, or wrap her in his arms and protect her. It felt light and superficial, but fun. He thought maybe he needs this to heal him and soul.

As they were leaving and he was walking her to her car. "So are we on for the game on Sat? Just remember I don't take no for an answer."

He laughed "I guess I don't have a choice then, but to say yes."

"Good." She leaned in and kissed him softly waved her hand and got in the car and drove away.

After the kiss the only person Four could think of is the only person he wants that he can't have."

They go to the Cub game and have a good time. Slowly they begin to spend more and more time together. Before he knows it he has a girlfriend he doesn't know how he got one or even if he wants it. He feels numb and empty almost as if he was given an. injection of Novocain over his heart. Jocelyn begins to change things about him his clothes, the places he goes etc. Zeke and Will clearly don't like her, but they don't want to say anything to him because they know he is in a bad place and maybe she is helping him get over Tris. Shauna is cordial, Marlene been away because of work. Christina is openly hostile and has actually told Jocelyn that she is a fake and just Four as a status symbol.

Five months have passed since he got the letter one day while staring at that picture Tris drew him. It's been a bone of contention with Jocelyn her always on him to get rid of it because if its reminder of Tris. He decides he needs to end it with her and find Tris convince her to give them another chance because he could not live like this without her. That is the love of his life and he will fight for her with every last breath it takes him. He texts Jocelyn can he come over he wants to talk. She reply's yes she needs to tell him something.

He drives to her apartment and goes upstairs. When he gets in he begins to speak.

"Jocelyn I love spending time with you."

"Hold I have something important to tell you. I AM PREGNANT."

A/N DON'T HATE ME FOR STOPING HERE !

R/R


	34. Chapter 34

A/N STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOK

In the last six months Tris has become a stronger person then she has ever thought she would be. Through intensive therapy she has come to accept that she was not the cause of her parent's death. Her therapists made her look in the mirror every day for a month in till she was able to believe it and repeat **"I am not a murder"** over and over again. One day while saying it, and then she repeated it all the words people have told her for months clicked in her mind. She didn't force the driver to drink and drive and cross over two lanes of traffic to crash into her parent's car. It was not her being selfish that caused her to be late. Through therapy they taught her she was just being a 16 year girl who wanted to be with her boyfriend which was completely normal. She wasn't the murder that she believed she was and Peter constantly told her. Her parent's death wasn't her fault, but the fault of the driver. She was lucky to be alive and she needed to enjoy and live every day for her, Caleb, and her parents.

Aside from dealing with the death of parents, therapy has helped her heal from the wounds of Peter especially the emotional and mental damage he caused. Now Tris knows she is worth something and will be something beyond the little poor orphan who lost her family, and got beaten up by her boyfriend for years on end. Nor is she going to be the lost waif, the charity case that Four needed to save because she realized that's why he didn't answer her because he wanted her as someone he can save. She was stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally then she has ever been in her entire life.

About three months after she was at the clinic the Assistant District Attorney had contacted her about suing Peter to get back the money he had taken from her when her family died. He also told her to sue for compensation for the abuse he inflicted on her. She spent about two weeks battling in her mind what to do in till Fiona convinced her using the faithful words

"Take the bastard for everything he is worth. Take a stand for all entire woman out there who don't get to fight their abusers."

She hired a lawyer and had Peter served with a civil lawsuit. Surprisingly Peter lawyers spoke to hers and wanted to settle out of court. What most people did not know about him is he came from a very wealthy, high profile family who always looked down on Tris they viewed her trash. When Peter got serious with her they ousted him from the family they did not approve of her and thought she was beneath them. When he got arrested they hired a high profile lawyer to keep him out of jail solely because of their reputation not for the welfare of their son just to protect their image. Tris received a sizable settlement from Peter enough to set up for a long time in till she can find a bath in life that will make her happy.

One day while she was working with her art therapist they mentioned they wanted to hire someone to work on a mural for the lobby that the clinic was taking applicants. Tris submitted some sketches and she got picked among over 50 applicants. For the next month in between therapies, hand to hand combat, working out she did the mural. In painting the mural she found a self-fulfillment hat she never had before. When it was finished it was met with rave reviews and she began to get inquiries about doing some privately for people's homes and businesses. Fiona and her therapist encouraged her maybe to do start this as a business. After some time she thought about it and realized that drawing, and painting was her passion and something that made her happy. At that moment she was going to become Tris Prior artist.

Ten months after she came to the clinic Tris was finally ready to leave stronger than ever. It was going to be scary being away from the helping hands of the clinic and therapists, and support groups and constant encouragement, but she knew she was ready to move on. At this moment she was ready to start her life finally. She still was going to go to a support group once a week, and a therapist to continue her work, but she was ready to start a new life. First thought she had to testify against Peter she had met with the DA a few times to prep her, but in two days she would face him for the first time in almost a year. Fiona offered to go with her to be her support, and because they were going to New Orleans after for a visit with her family. The other purpose of the trip was to pack her up because they decided to get an apartment together in Chicago and be roommates.

The day before the trial they decided to go get tattoo's they got a purple ribbon that symbolizes domestic violence with FIGHTER in script tattooed underneath. Tris got hers on her hip bone, while Fiona got hers on her ankle she wanted everyone to see it because she was proud of what she been through and survived.

The next morning in a black dress with her hair pulled back and Fiona by her side they walk into Chicago's criminal courthouse. She was the witness for the prosecution they felt her's was the most poignant and need her to be the last impression in the juror's mind. When Tris walked in she looked to see if Zeke or Four were they, but they were not. Four and Shauna and Zeke actually did have to testify because they were witnesses to some of the abuse against Tris. Tris walks to the witness box and is sworn in.  
"Ms. Prior can you please state your name for the jury."

"Beatrice Grace Prior"

"How long have you known the defendant?"

"I have known Mr. Peter Marshall for almost 6 years. I was in a relationship with him for four of those years."

"When did you begin a relationship with him?"

"January, 2008"

"When did the relationship end?"

"May 2012"

Tris then answered for the next two and half hours questions about the abuse she answered in detail. She had to take a break once or twice because it was just getting way too hard at points. After lunch she went back in and had to speak about the attack that put her in the hospital when he left her for dead, and then the one where he threatened her life with Tobias down stairs. The next morning she had to go back and have the defense cross examine her they tried to tear down her story. They tried to make her seem a delusional woman who was out for money, and vengeance for losing her family. They tried to provoke her saying she used Peter to advance her station in life, because of her lack of skills or education beyond high school. In the end Tris stayed strong and never wavered from the truth.

In the end the jury found Peter guilty of all charges against him, including the new ones when he threatened her and Four's life. Sentencing would be in two weeks Tris did not have to be there for that. Tomorrow they were leaving for New Orleans to get Fiona all packed up. They had already found an apartment in the Dauntless section of the city, and been furniture shopping that will be delivered in two weeks when they are pack. Tris had already started a mural of the port of Portofino which is on the Italian Riviera in their living room. Fiona went to go take a nap and Tris decided to take a walk around the city. She passed the bar she used to work at knowing Eric is gone and sentenced to 20 years- to life in Jail. She then continued on walking past the police precinct she sees Will coming out with Christina and before she could walk quickly enough away. She hears

"Tris"

She knows she is caught and turns around and see's Christina and Will

"HI"

"OH MY GOD Tris you look amazing! I missed you so much. I know you wrote, but it wasn't the same. You look amazing."

"Thank You. So do you guys."

"Are you back here for good?"

"I am here for the trial, but I leave tomorrow for New Orleans. I am moving back in two weeks."

"Wow that's great. Have you seen Four."

Tris gets very quiet "No, and can you please not tell him you saw me. I go to go."

Tris ran off with the lingering memories of Four that have been plaguing her since she got back to Chicago.

After she leaves Christina and Will debate if they should tell Four. They decide it's best not to and respect Tris's wishes.

Tris continues to walk around in till its dark. She finds herself in the shadows of Four's apartment building. She gets lost thinking about the memories of them together. There first kiss together in her bedroom, the night at the carnival. All the memories come crashing back to her like a wave hitting the beach. It takes all her restraint not rush up the stairs ring the bell, and see him again find out why he never wrote. Why he didn't write, when he promised he would. Then she sees him come out of the apartment looking as handsome as ever, but then her heart stops beating she found out the reason he never wrote,. She sees him with her and this time there's no mistaken identity like last time with Marlene this is no way family. He has moved on.

She watches him leave hold the door open for her to get in the car and drive off.

Tris watches the car and whispers "Goodbye Tobias." with tears falling down her face as she walks away this time for good.

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUING FOLLOWING, REVIEWS, FAVORITING. I AM SO APPRECIATIVE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD READ IT OR GET SO INVOLVED IN IT. WHEN I STARTED THIS I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TO 34 CHAPTERS. I AM DEFINTELY NOT DONE WITH IT, BUT I DO HAVE AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT ONE AFTER THIS. **

**THANK YOU**

**PS: DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I DID NOT ADDRESS THE JOCELYN PREGNANCY ANNOUNCEMENT HAVE TO HAVE YOU COME BACK FOR MORE ALWAYS LOL**


	35. Chapter 35

A/N I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OTHER PART OF THE TRILOGY JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

SO ME BEING SICK EQUALS TO ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY!

Four is sitting at desk his head in his hands replaying the faithful night that changed his life. He cannot believe it's been only been five days since he found out….. Five days.

*****Flash Back*****

"Four, Did you hear me I am pregnant."

He just stands there like he did not hear what she said correctly. He could have sworn he was imagining it.

"What"

She screams "Didn't you hear me. I am pregnant! **I AM PREGNANT!** What are we going to do?"

She sits on the couch a mixture of fear, anger, and hurt passing across her face.

"How could this have happened we use condoms every time?"

"Well obviously condoms are not a 100% effective"

"I know that Jocelyn. I am not an idiot."

He continues on in a steady voice trying not to explode

"Is there any chance this baby is not mine?"

She looked at him her face becoming angry and red walks slowly over to him and slaps him.

"What kind of person do you think I am? Do you think I sleep around is that it? Are you hoping it's not yours so you can get out of this?"

She takes a deep breath and says slowly "I have not had sex with anyone, but you. You are the father. "

Four takes a deep breath he walked in here expecting to break up with Jocelyn, and do anything he can to find Tris. Now he knows there's no chance of that happening. There's no way Jocelyn will allow him to walk out on her and their unborn child.

"Okay, so what do we have to do first?"

"I will go to my Gynecologist have her give me a pregnancy test to confirm it and figure it out from there. For now let's keep this quiet okay? I don't want anyone to know."

*****FLASH BACK OVER*****

Zeke walks up to Four since last Friday he has looked like total hell. He is not talking, he's sullen and moody even more than usual.

"Hey man you okay there?"

He says while he slaps him on the back.

"Let's go we need to go speak to that witness in the bank robbery."

As they are driving Zeke tries to figure out a way to ask Four what's wrong. He finally just delves into it.

"Four, you are my best friend I love you like a brother. Actually you are my brother just like Uriah is. What is going on with you I haven't seen you this bad since Tr…."

He stops himself from saying her name. Since she sent him the letter ending it with him no one has mentioned her name in front of him. Even during the trial, and during sentencing they would talk about it a little, but never say her name.

"It's okay you can say her name Tris."

When he says it you can tell the pain is still so fresh in his mind and heart. Everyone around him knew Jocelyn was a distraction. A distraction to help him forget the pain, she had swooped in and took advantage of him when he was broken. All of his friends know that she just wanted Four for what he represents not who he is. While Tris was the exact opposite she didn't care that he was a prodigy of the Chicago PD, their golden boy. She wanted Four for him and nothing else.

"Jocelyn took a pregnancy test it came out positive. The bitch of it is I had gone there Thursday night to break up with her. I couldn't do it anymore fake it with her. Every time I am with her I think of Tris. Some of the times I am with her I close my eyes and just pretend she is Tris. I imagine it's her I am holding, and kissing. I just couldn't do it anymore. I was going to look for Tris. I was going to find her and convince her to give me, us another chance"

Zeke looks at Four in shock this is so unlike him to open up to him this much.

"What are you going to do now?"

"She goes to the doctor Friday to confirm if the pregnancy test was correct. If the doctor confirms it there's nothing to do. I am going to stick by her and this baby. I will not leave her and our child."

Zeke just looks at Four and knows he done talking about this. They continue on about their day in silence.

***Page Break***

Another two days have passed and Jocelyn takes off the afternoon from work to just go shopping and have some time alone. She passes a nail salon and sees Christina she makes a face because she can't stand her. Every time she sees her she just wants to reach across the roomand rip her hair out of her head. Then she stops dead in her tracks next to Christina is the one person she hoped never to see again. The one person who could ruin everything in her life….. Tris.

Jocelyn thinks to herself "what the hell is she doing back here? And how the hell can she find out?" She decides to watch them for a few minutes and then sees Tris runs out of the salon to go towards the bank. Now she knows it's her time to find out. Tris never met her so she can pretend to have met her at the station months ago.

She walks into the bank and goes towards the ATM, and purposely bumps into her there wallets fall on the ground

Tris mumbles "excuse me"

Jocelyn fakes surprise "Beatrice… Beatrice Prior"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"I am Jocelyn we met almost a year ago when you came in for your case I am liason between the police and the DA'S office. We spoke about your case early on."

"Oh Hi, How are you?"

"I am good. I thought you moved away?"

"I did, but I am back now permanently. I actually got to go someone is waiting for me. It was nice to see you again."

Tris leaves quickly the girl at the ATM was giving her the creeps because she did not remember her. As well as the fact she was asking a lot of questions.

Jocelyn left completely scared, and angry how will she keep Four, and Tris separated. This is the last thing she need was for HER to come back into the picture just when she was about to get everything she wanted. She did not plot and plan this much for nothing. The pregnancy was just a unexpected insurance policy to keep Four.

***Page Break***

The next day at 9 am she is at her doctor's office getting the blood test to check if she is pregnant. She waits while they send it to the lab. About an hour later the doctor calls her back into the office and tells hers in fact she is not Pregnant. The home pregnancy test is not always accurate, and it was just a false positive.

On one hand she is relieved, but now is worried how she will hold on to Four if he finds out Tris is back and she is not pregnant. She goes back to work and call Four's extension and asks him to come back to her office. He walks in and closes the door. He had offered to go with her to the doctor, but she wanted to do it alone.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He confirmed it. I am pregnant."

"How far along?"

"About four weeks."

They talked for a few more minutes Tobias assured her he would be there the whole time with her supporting her along the way. After he leaves she shoves the pregnancy test results into her draw with the letters from Tris that she took from him before he could read them.

One day he will thank her for him not wasting his time on a nobody and being with her instead. The next two weeks Jocelyn never allows Four out of her sight always asking for things, and wanting him using the pregnancy excuse so he can't say no.

ne day while she is out having a spa day with some of her friends he goes over to Will's to have a guy's day watching the Cubs and hanging out. He is about twenty minutes early and gets let in by a person who is leaving so he doesn't even ring the bell downstairs for someone let him in. He knocks on the door and Will goes to answer it

"Hey Four you are early?"

"Yeah is that a problem. No,No not all. Why don't we go get a beer at the bar around the corner?"

"Why would we do that when I have beer here? We can watch the pre-show."

Then he walks past Will. He is about to call out a greeting to Christina when she walk outs. Right before the words come out of his mouth he sees who walks out behind her it's like seeing a ghost its **Tris**.

Tris goes completely white when she sees Four. It's been a year since she last saw him and all the pain, and feelings come rushing back to her at once.

Four just stands there not knowing what to think or feel, he doesn't understand why they didn't tell him she is back.

Will and Christina leave the room and go towards the kitchen to give them privacy knowing this will get ugly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved back here."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything! I saw you and your girlfriend"

She spit out girlfriend with such venom he steps back in shock at the venom in her voice.

"You are a liar. You are just as bad as Peter and Eric. You would wait for me a thousand years. What a joke! Just like you! Have a nice life _FOUR_! AND FORGET YOU EVER MET ME."

"What are you talking about? You left me with a note on the kitchen table. AND VANISHED FOR A YEAR! ONLY SENDING ME A DEAR JOHN NOTE"

She didn't even bother to listen to him just walking out and slamming the door behind her..

Christina runs out not even giving Four a second look.

Will goes over to Four and explain why he was hiding that Tris is back

"Listen Four, I wanted to tell you that Tris was back, but she made us promise to tell no one. Christina and I have had some major arguments about keeping this a secret. I finally got fed up and was going to tell you today. I thought you had a right to know. I wanted you to finally be happy again. Go to Tris and tell her how you feel work this out. Find out if she really meant everything she said in that letter."

"Will I want to, but I can't Jocelyn is pregnant. I am not going to walk out on my child."

"You don't have to abandon your child, by not staying with Jocelyn. You can be a good father and not be with his/ or her mother. You owe yourself a chance at happiness. Go to her and explain everything to her. Work this out before you lose her.

Four doesn't even say thanks to Will. He runs down the stairs trying to catch her before she leaves taking the stairs two at a time to her. He gets downstairs and sees her he calls out

"TRIS"

She walks over and slaps him and runs away.

A/N

I need to give a special thanks to___**Zariha321**_ who always helps me when I need creative advice. As well as always telling me the truth if I unsure if a chapter is good or not.

PS:If you haven't started reading her stories yet read them ASAP they are amazing.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. I LOVE READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T DISAPPOINT

XO


	36. Chapter 36

A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

_**** Flash BACK: RIGHT BEFORE TRIS SLAPS TOBIAS***_

"Tris, Tris! I am so sorry you had to see him he wasn't supposed to be here yet I swear. I told Will for him not have him come till 1 well after we were gone. I did this for this exact reason"

"It's okay Christina I believe you. I just… I don't know seeing him brought everything all back the pain, the anger. I don't know why he is so upset he is the one who moved on with someone else."

"Why did you not tell me that you saw him and _her_?"

"If I admitted it I guess I had to know it was really over that he had really moved on."

"I am so sorry Tris. You deserve so much better than him. I have told him how I feel innumerable times so things are not good between us. Will and Four only speak we don't go out with them because I can't stand her. She only wants him for what he represents not what he is. And now she really trapped him."

"What? What do you mean she really trapped him?"

"She's pregnant."

Tris just stands there for a second hearing Christina words over and over again. She's pregnant, she's pregnant. Then she hears the one voice she never wants to hear again Four's and he's calling her name.

Tris is not someone who would ever hit someone, or hurt someone unless they were hurting her. At that moment thought she can't control herself she walks up to him and slaps him as hard as she can.

She just whispers the words "She's Pregnant." With tears running down her face.

She then not knowing what to do takes off running away from the ghost of the one man she had ever cared about possibly loved.

Four just stands there in shock his face red from where she slapped him. Christina just looks at him and mumbles  
"I hope you are happy"

_***Flash BACK OVER***_

As the next Two 1/2 weeks pass Jocelyn has become insufferable and one night Four has decided he reached his limit he cannot keep living this way. He needs to break it off with her that this is beyond him just loving Tris and not her. They can just not stay together they are just too different. He doesn't want to keep leading her on believing they can have a relationship. He will explain to her that he will be there to help her through the pregnancy, and support the baby afterwards, but them as a couple is over. That night he lets himself in since she gave him a key because after knocking and knocking and waiting he doesn't get a response. He strolls in and grabs a bottle of water he knows she should be back soon because she had told him she was going shopping with a friend.

He walks over to her kitchen table and sits down putting his messenger back on the table and accidentally knocking some work files off the table. He gets up to pick them up off the floor. Then something draws his attention he sees a file with envelopes sticking out of it. He goes to pick them up and sees his name is on them and the return address is from Tris Prior. He ignores the files and picks up the one folder that has the envelope in it. His heart suddenly stops when he sees multiple envelopes with his name on them. He sits down and opens them up and sees that they are letters from Tris she wrote him while she was in the clinic. She did try to contact him. He sat there reading all letters and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again as he read each letter. He could see the sadness dripping through the letters as she wrote to him time and time again and got no response from him. In the last letter she wrote

_**I understand if you have moved on, but please at least tell me so. I think after everything we have been through I have the right to know. This is the last letter I will be writing to you. I do not want to continue to be a nuisance in your life. I wish you love, and happiness. I will forever be grateful for what you have done for me in my life. You will forever have a special place in my heart.**_

_**Tris**_

Four begins to feel the anger building inside of him she lied to him, she manipulated him, and she hid the letters Tris wrote him. How did she do it? They were sent to the station. Did she steal them off of his desk? He needs answers and he needs them now. He is just about to call her when she walks right in.

"Four, What are you doing here?"

Then her eyes fall to what is in his hand. She turns pale as a ghost. She never expected him to see those letters. She was actually planning on tonight to burn them so that this never happened. Then he would never know that Tris ever tried to contact him.

He said in a very slow soft voice that he uses when interrogating suspects

"Jocelyn, why do you have letters from Tris that were sent to me?"

She just stutters out a bunch of excuses that do not make any sense at all.

"I am going to ask you again. Why do you have letters that were sent to me from Tris? How did you get them?

"I took them because I knew that you wouldn't be happy with that pathetic excuse for a girl. I was doing you a favor? You will go such much further in your career, and in life with me then her. I can help you move up the ladder you could be police commissioner one day. "

"So I told the mail guy just a little lie saying Tris was stalking you and I am handling the case with the DA. NO BIG DEAL!"

He finally explodes after hearing he say no big deal.

"NO BIG DEAL! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU MANIPULATED ME! YOU HID THE LETTERS FROM THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED! SHE THINKS I IGNORED HER. THAT EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER SAID TO HER WAS A LIE. THEY WERE A LIE BECAUSE OF YOU."

"Don't you see I did it for you? For us so we could have a future together you were too caught up in her. I need to show you that you were better off without her. And you are. She is nothing but dead weight! Look how happy we are together."

He looks at her with anger. "Happy you think I am happy. I came here to break up with you! I was going to break up with you the day you told me you were pregnant. Never speak about her that way she is so far from everything you have just said about her. She is more of a woman in one pinky then you are in your whole body. She is beautiful, kind, loving, selfless, and most of all brave. She is everything that you aren't the only one here that is anchor around me is you. "

Then something dawns on him is she lying about being pregnant as well? Was this whole thing one big scam to keep him?

"Answer me this truthfully because if I don't believe you I will drag you to a doctor and find out myself. Are you even pregnant?"

She just looks at him shaking her head and says "No, I really thought I was. Then the doctor said it was a false positive."

"So you told me you were pregnant anyway. You led me to believe that you were pregnant. What were you going to do in a few months Jocelyn? What were you going to do then?"

"I don't know! I thought I would tell you I miscarried."

"You would let me mourn a baby that never even existed! You are even sicker then I imagined. I never want to look at you again. If I was you Monday morning put a transfer in because I can stomach the sight of you."

"Goodbye Jocelyn."

Four ran all the way downstairs and threw himself into the car. Once he got there he just screamed himself raw. He lost Tris because of her, and also his own stupidity for falling for her. There's never been a baby! She manipulated him!

He then grabs his phone searching for the address that Zeke gave him. He needs to go to her makes this right. He doesn't care if he has to beg her to give him another chance. He will explain to her he never got the letters. He was weak to give up on her and not fight for her. He needs to know if he not writing back was why she sent that letter. Did she even mean it? Was she angry at him for not responding?"

He then sees her walking down the block towards her apartment. He gets out of the car to call to her but when the words are about to come out of his mouth he sees she is with someone. He stops dead in his tracks and sees it's another guys. From the body language she can tell this is not a friend, but a date. They stop on the steps of her building and he sees the guys who is with her leans in and kisses.

He slumps down in the seat of his car and realized it's too late he lost her and he has no one to blame, but himself.

A/N THANK FOR YOUR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING IT. I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH

XO


	37. Chapter 37

A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS -

_***Right after the Slap***_

After Tris saw Four again she went home and felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. She knew she came to terms with him moving on from her months ago, but seeing him again brought everything back. Seeing his face looking into his eyes brought all the pain and suffering back again. And on top of knowing he moved on she now knows he is going to be a father with his new girlfriend. The new girlfriend who is definitely an upgrade over her in the looks and body department. She saw that woman that one time when they were going into the car she is gorgeous and curvy everything she is not.

When she got home she confessed everything that happened to her to Fiona. She was good at these things. Since they moved into together into their apartment Fiona has taken a very light approach to dating. Her new philosophy is take all relationships lightly no point in getting serious because you will just get hurt.

"Tris I keep telling you don't get serious with guys. We are no way ready! There are way too many men out there! Who's that guy who's been checking you out nonstop every time I go help you out on your mural in that big glass building?"

"Which guy are you talking about? No guy has been looking at me?"

"Tris come on the tall blonde guy with the green eyes. He stops every time to check you out. I bet if you give him even the time of day he will ask you out! Try it! Give him a chance. I am going to go tomorrow to make sure you do.

The next morning Fiona was true to her word she was up and awake when Tris opened her eyes.

"Let's go Tris today is a beautiful day. You are getting a date today with the cute blonde guy. First I am picking you out something to wear."

She goes through her closet and then her own picking out something for Tris to wear. She finally decided on leggings, a cream sweater that goes off the shoulder on one side and black riding boots. She gave her a headband that goes around her forehead, and tangling earrings. ."

"Fiona aren't I a little over dressed for going to paint a mural."

"No you are dressed perfectly to get a date, and to forget an asshole ex-boyfriend who gets girls pregnant."

They go to the building where she is working it's an office building that want the sky line painted of Chicago at midnight. She is so into her work that she does not realize that someone came up to her and is staring at her. She looks up moves a piece of hair from her eyes and sees the guy Fiona was talking about.

"Hi, Can I help you."

"Hi, my name is John I am an architect who works in the building. I have been admiring your work since you started it."

"Hi I am Tris I am an artist. Thank you. I appreciate it."

She is about to go back to her work when she hears him cough.

"I am doing a bad job at this, but I have been for the last week and half been trying to work up the courage to ask you out. So Tris would you like to go to dinner with me this week?"

"Ummm, yes, I would like that."

"How about Wednesday Eight O'clock?"

"That sounds great."

She gives him her number and her address and he tells her that he will call her tomorrow to confirm.

Fiona comes over excited that's Tris is going to go on a date with a guy other then Four. The rest of the day goes by quickly. The next night John calls her to confirm their date for the next night. The next night Fiona helps her get ready for her date. Since it is April the weather could be tricky they decided on a bright blue shirt textured dress with opaque tights and high black suede flat boots. Since the dress is tank top style to make it look a little funkier she gives her a shrunken blazer that goes to her elbow. She gives her some hoops, a long necklace, and a headband that has a black flower on the side.

"Tris you look amazing he is not going to know what hit him."

He picks her up and tells her she looks amazing. He takes her to a well-known Chicago's chef Rick Bayless's restaurant Topolobampo. He asks her if she likes Mexican and she tells him that she loves it. They end up having an amazing date he takes her to a wine bar that overlooks the city afterwards. She does tell him a little about herself, but not her whole story. She just tells him she lost her family at a young age, and had a painful four year relationship. He takes it slow with her doesn't even try to kiss when the takes her home. He does ask her thought if she would like to go the Cubs game on Saturday she agrees. She comes home thinking she likes this guy he seems really nice.

That Saturday she goes to the game with him and has an amazing time with him. They continue to see each other and talk all the time on the phone. On their 5th date he makes her dinner at his apartment she finally opens up to him and tells him some of her past. He listens intently and tells her that he will take it as slow as she needs to take this. That he really likes her and wants to see where this is going. He slowly leans in and kisses her lightly. She stiffens when he kisses her and he moves away for a second seeing if she is okay. Then he moves back in and kisses her a little firmer wrapping his hands around her waist. She runs her fingers through his hair while they continue to kiss he runs his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance she open her mouth slightly and lets his tongue in. After another minute or two she pulls back and says

"We need to stop."

"I understand. Tris trust me you are worth the wait."

He walks her home and they are talking and laughing unbeknownst to Tris the one person who is still in her heart is watching them. He sees her say goodbye to John and watches her kiss him goodnight. She runs upstairs as John continues to watch her as she goes inside she waves goodbye. He walks away smiling and whistling.

_*** Page Break***_

Tris and John continue to see each other and do nothing more than kiss over the next few weeks. One night he takes her to a work function and they both have some drinks. John is fairly tipsy when they get back to his apartment. All of a sudden the sweet I will wait for you guy is gone in his place is a guy who is drunk and not taking no for an answer. His kisses become more aggressive, and his hands keep trying to travel up her dress. She keeps trying to move his hands down and move away from him, but his hands keep grabbing her back.

"John, get off of me. I don't want to do this. I am not ready."

"Tris we been seeing each other for two months. I am not a saint. I am a man I have needs."

"I don't care you have needs I am not ready for this."

"Please Tris just give it a chance you know it will feel good."

"I don't want to give it a chance. I am leaving."

She goes to grab her wrap, and bag when he grabs her arms.

"Don't leave Tris."

He pulls her arm and pushes her against the wall crushing his mouth to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth.. She is trying to push him off of her but his arms are holding her down and traveling down her body. She decides to use what she learned at the clinic in the self-defense classes. She brings her knee to his crotch and hits him as hard as she can; she then punches him in the gut. She opens the door hops in the elevator as someone is coming out and goes running out the door as soon as it hits the lobby.

At this point it is beginning to rain and she is not paying any attention to where she is going when all of a sudden she trips on ab uplifted piece of the street. Her bag goes flying and everything goes scattering across the street as she lands on her hands and knees. All of a sudden she hears someone running and then calls her name.

At that moment she sees the last person she ever wanted to… Four.

"Tris, Are you okay let me help you?"

"I am fine."

"Please, I can see you are bleeding."

"Why should I ever let you help me again?"

"Because I care."

He whispers these last words to him as the rain continues to lightly fall.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Tris just looks at him shocked unsure if she heard him correctly.

"What did you say?"

"I said I care!"

"Why because I am hurt now because you can save me! You think I am weak?"

He laughs a soft laugh that comes from deep within.

"Tris putting your name and weak in the same sentence is a complete joke. It will never be and can never be put together. You are the strongest person I know. I can never imagine anyone else going through everything you been through and being as loving, compassionate, and selfless as you are. You are an inspiration to anyone who has ever met you."

Tris just looks at him not able to know how to respond to it. She just looks down and decides to gather her stuff off the ground and stuff it into her bag as the rain continues to fall around them. At one point her hand touches something that is not from her bag and realizes it's his hand. She quickly looks up and soon regrets it because she sees the eyes that have haunted her for the last 13 months. She quickly looks away and gets up closing her bag. She wobbles on her feet, her ankle searing with pain and falls into Tobias. He catches her and whispers

"Let me take care of you. It's raining, you're bleeding, and your ankle looks swollen. We are a block from my apartment. Please let me do this!"

She barely whispers a yes nodding her head. When she feels him pick her up in his arms half walking, half running with her to his apartment as quickly as possible. He gets her into the lobby puts her down, and helps her walk to the elevator.

He holds her by the waist leading her towards his apartment. When he opens the door and they walk in Tris is hit with all the memories of them in this apartment. The times he held her in his arms while she was scared, there first real kiss, the last day when she said goodbye to him when she left for the clinic. All the memories flooding back to her like a giant wave crashing on the beach. He leads her towards his bathroom.

"Come on! Let's get you cleaned up."

He takes out peroxide, cotton balls, Neosporin, and band aids. He quickly gets started cleaning up her bleeding knee. When he pours the peroxide on her scraps she bites her lip and squirms around a little. He leans down and blows on it trying to sooth the burning pain she feels. He takes a towel and slowly dries her knee putting the Neosporin on and covering the scrapes with band aids. He next does the same thing with her scrapes on her hands each time after using peroxide blowing on them. While he is blowing on them he gently rubs her wrist with his fingers. Next he picks up her ankle to assess the damage feeling around for any broken bones asking what hurts.

"It's just a sprain. There is nothing broken thankfully."

He leans across her taking in a second to just smell her perfume and feel the closeness that he has missed being near her. He takes the bandage and tapes her ankle. He has her test out her ankle asking if she feels like it's secure in the wrapping she nods her head yes.

"Can you tell me why you were running in the rain in a dress and heels tonight?"

She takes a deep breath unsure if she wanted to tell him.

"I was on a date with someone I been seeing. He had a little too many drinks and well he got a little too physical with me. Sexually."

She looks down "I took care of him thought. He is definitely was in some pain when I left. "

Tobias was gripping the sides of the tub trying to contain himself because at this moment he wants to go and punch this guy unconscious. He knew Tris took care of it herself, but the idea of him touching _his Tris _makes him sick.  
"I am going to get you some clothes."

"Tobias, you don't have to do that I can go home."

"Tris I don't think you looked but it's a monsoon outside you aren't going anywhere for a while. Get cleaned up I will bring you clothes.'

"Fine as soon as it stops I am going to leave."

He laughs to himself same Tris as stubborn as ever. He remembers when going in to her old room he saw a pair of leggings she left in a draw. He goes into what was once her room grabs them and gets her one of his tightest shirts for her to wear. He knocks on the door tells Tris he left some clothes on the bed for her. He goes into the other bathroom to throw on some sweatpants, and a T-Shirt. He goes back into the kitchen heats up some hot chocolate because he knows she loves it, and gets some snacks for them.

Tris washes her face, brushes her hair and puts it up in a ponytail. She walks out gets dressed and then something catches her eyes sticking out of a book on the side of Tobias's bed. She sits down on the bed and looks to see its pictures of them. She pulls them out and sees they are the exact two pictures she had on her phone. They look worn like they have been continually touched and handled. Why would he have pictures of them sitting by his bed? Why are they so worn? He was the one who never answered any of her letters. He was the one who got a new girlfriend and then got her pregnant. She sat down on the bed tears flooding her eyes confused by what this means.

Tobias comes knocking on the door slowly opening it. He's been wondering why it's taking her so long to get changed. He then sees her sitting on his bed holding the pictures that he looks at every night before he goes to bed. He looks at them and remembers the happiest time of his life and wonders how it all went wrong. Sometimes he will just stare at her face and trace it with his fingers, or whisper to it before he goes to bed "I love you Tris. I always will love you for a thousand years."

She looks at him with tears staining her face in a ragged voice she says

"Why do you have these pictures of us? Why did you never answer one of my letters? Why Tobias? Why damn it?"

She walks over and tries to pummel his chest but then her hands just fall uselessly down by her side as she cries.

He pulls her into his arms and just holds her. "I look at those pictures to remind me that I lost the love of my life. I know those pictures are the only link I have left of you. Tris I know I said it then, but this I mean it more then ever I will wait a thousand years for you for the chance to get you back."

She pulls away and just looks at him. He called her the love of his life. What does this all mean? Her mind is reeling with everything he said. She doesn't know how but she falls onto the bed.

He walks over to her and gets on his knees to be eye level with her and grabs her hands.

She whispers" why didn't you write me back?"

"I didn't know Jocelyn took those letters she hid them from me. I found out the day I went there to break up with her because I realized I couldn't be with someone that wasn't you. She told the mail guy it was part of a case against you. I only found them by accident in a stack of files that she had them hiding between, because I knocked them over. I flipped out on her over hiding these letters. I didn't think you wrote me. I went to you that night to try to get you back, but I saw you with some guy you were happy, and laughing, and kissing him. I hid in the car and watched you. I knew at that moment I lost you forever. I knew that I screwed up. It was my fault that I lost my one chance at happiness."

"So that's why you didn't write it wasn't because you didn't love me. Why didn't you try to find out where I was?"

"You send me a letter breaking it off with me. You told me you weren't coming back to Chicago. And that you realized you did not care about me in that way."

"What? Tobias I never wrote you any letter saying that! I never could! Tobias, I been in love with you for so long I can't remember when I didn't. I been in love with you since the moment at that horrible bar when you looked up at me. There's no way I ever wrote that to you. My heart broke into a million pieces when I thought you moved on. I mourned you for months and I still do in a way."

"If you didn't write that letter then who did?"

Then it hit him all the pieces came together. How Jocelyn was there for him the day he got the letter, and how she pursued him so actively after that. How she was the shoulder for him to cry on. He realized at that moment she wrote the letter breaking up with him from Tris. She's been manipulating this whole situation the whole time. She was the one who always kept them apart and it went beyond hiding the letters, and faking a pregnancy. He couldn't believe the levels of duplicity that she went to. How could she be so callous and manipulative to keep them apart and get what she wants? In this case what she wants was him.

"Tris I just realized Jocelyn is the one who wrote me that letter. She caused us to break up. I just allowed her to blind me because I was so heartbroken over losing you? I was an idiot who didn't believe in us enough. For that I have no words to convince you to forgive me. All I can ask is to please forgive me. I will do anything to make this up to you anything?"

"I don't know how I can? She will always be in our lives? You are having a baby with her?"

"No, I am not she lied about being pregnant. There's nothing stopping us from being together?"

He moves a piece of hair away from her face and slowly moves towards her face. When his mouth is inches away from hers he whispers

"Please Tris give us another chance. Please."

**A/N**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I HAD SUCH A GOOD TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LETTER TWIST. I LISTENED TO A 1,000 YEARS A FEW TIMES AS BACK FOR INSPIRATION WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU AS WELL TO GET IN THE MOOD. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**XOXO**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

He continues to move towards her breathing the same air as her. He is about an inch away from her now when he whispers

"Please Tris, please give me another chance. Please give _us _another chance. "

He leans in and kisses her lightly. He pulls back to gage her reaction. He goes to try to kiss her again, and lightly does so when she pulls back.

"I don't know Tobias. I am scared, hurt, and angry. I don't know what to feel. I am just so confused. "

She just looks down with tears forming in her eyes as she shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him meeting him in the eye

"You don't know me anymore I have changed. I am not the same abused, beaten girl that you met over a year ago. I have friends, independence, and a career. I may not be the same person that you fell in love with."

He looks up at her taking her chin in hands and smiles at her laughing lightly

"Tris everything I love about you, and fell in love with you has not changed. Those things could never be taken away from you."

He moves his hand from her chin to her cheek begins to graze it with his fingers.

"You intelligence, your sense of humor, your compassion, your ability to love those are all things that I love about you. The small little things as well the way you bite your lip when you are nervous, and blush when I compliment you. The way you get excited over small things like your favorite jellybeans. I love the way you can light up a room just by entering it. The way you can love with your whole heart even when you are scared."

She looks at him completely breathless no one has ever described her that way.

"Those things can never change they are within you. I know the clinic has made you stronger, helped you heal from the past. The things you described yourself as when I first met you aren't the reason I fell in love with you, they just showed me how brave you are."

He takes a deep breath and looks down.

"I know I screwed up once and did not believe in you, me, us, but I vow right here right now if you give me another chance I won't make the same mistake. Please Beatrice Grace Prior give me a second chance to make my life right. I didn't know happiness in till you entered my life. I didn't live life in till you entered it, I was just getting by. Since the moment you left for that clinic nothing has been right. I am going to ask you again. Gives us another chance?"

He looks up into her eyes and theirs tears streaming down her face it at that moment he wipes them away. Then he sees a slight nod of her head and a whisper that comes out of her mouth

"Yes."

"What?"

She says it's a little louder, but still a whisper.

"I said yes. I will give us another chance."

He grabs her face and presses his forehead to hers. Tears begin to stream down his face she agreed to give him another chance. He kisses her nose, the tears falling down her face, and the reaches her lips and kisses her softly. He pulls back and says

"You don't know how happy you just made me! I promise I will never let you go. I now know that my life isn't right without you in it."

He moves to kiss her and presses his lips to her slowly, but passionately. He gets lost in the feeling of her lips on his again. As her hands wrap around his hair her hands tangle in his hair he moves to get on the bed and to continue to kiss her. He doesn't want to break away from the kiss scared that if he does then this will all ends it will either be a dream or she will have changed her mind. She finally has to pull away gasping for breath from their long kiss. The whole time he continues to caress her hair, her neck doing anything he could to keep his hands on her while the entire time his eyes are locked on her face. He begins to then kiss her cheek, and neck. His kisses are feather light and tickle her neck. She laughs at the feeling.

"Are you laughing at me Ms. Prior?"

"No I am just laughing at your kisses."

"Really you think that is so funny. I will show you what funny is."

He then proceeds to get on top of her tickling her non-stop. Her shrieks and laughter began to fill the room. That sound was music to his ears. At one point he is right near her face again and leans into kiss. He kisses her and soon they begin to heat up, as he asks for entrance into her mouth. She pulls away slightly to tease him, and then goes back into kiss her with all her passion this time allowing him entrance into her mouth. After a few minutes he takes her by the hand and brings her into the living room.

"I did make you hot chocolate, but now it's cold chocolate instead. Let me heat you up a new one."

She sits on the couch nibbling on some food then her eye is caught by the sketch she drew of him on the faux fire place. She goes over and picks it up and remembers that faithful morning that she left this on her bed before she left.

"You kept it?"

"I kept what?"

He says coming out of the kitchen. He walks over to look at what she is looking at, and then sees the drawing that she drew of him. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist.

"My drawing you kept it?"

As she says this she looks up at him with a little bit of surprise on her face.

"Of course I kept it. For two reasons One being that you drew it and gave it to me. It was the first thing you have ever given to me as a gift ironically the day you left my life. The second it's absolutely one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. You are so beyond talented it's insane."

As he says the last part he gives her a squeeze as he continues to hold her by the waist.

"Come on your hot chocolate is getting cold. I don't want to have to make it a third time for you."

He says this with a smile and a wink because he doesn't care how many times he would have to make it for her over again as long as she is here with him. He pulls her to sit on the couch next to him where they spent many nights cuddling and watching T.V and movies.

Tris looks back at the picture a thought comes across her face.

"I am actually surprised your girlfriend did not have a problem with the picture unless she did not know I drew it."

"First off ex-girlfriend and she did know you drew it. I just did not care that she didn't like it. She didn't come here often because she said it was tainted because you lived here. So we usually stayed at her apartment which I preferred because I wanted to keep my apartment with only memories of you. When she was here she did complain about it, but I just ignored her and kept it up there no matter how much she complained about it."

"I saw you with her once. I had come for the trial and I went for a walk. I somehow ended up by your apartment I saw you and I was about to say something in till I saw_ her. _I left after I knew you moved on and I tried to forget you. At that moment I thought I knew the reason you never wrote back."

He leans over and kisses the side of her head. He whispers gently into her ear

"Baby, If I knew you wrote I never would have ever got involved with her. I told you before she manipulated me she wrote a letter having me believe you broke up with me. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you for the rest of my life."

She looks up at him and kisses him lightly when she pulls away

"I forgive you already. You have nothing to make up to me."

"Thank You. When I found out about Jocelyn I got your address from Will. I went there and when I just about to go to your door and tell you everything. In till I saw you with the guy you ran away from tonight you were laughing, and talking, and you kissed him. I swear at that moment I felt my heart get ripped out at that one moment. I just watched you in till you went inside. I sat in the car then and screamed in till I felt my throat was ripped out."

She didn't say anything to him just leaned over and kissed him and said

"I am here now. I am not going anywhere."

"Stay with me tonight. Nothing needs to happen. I just want to wake up knowing you are with me in my arms.

She shook her head yes. They walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

The next morning he wakes up with a huge smile on his face he has Tris back in his life again. He feels around the bed to see she is not there. He says

"Tris?."

Someone is his the bathroom it must be her then before he see's someone he get a whiff of a heavy jasmine scent that only one person wear's Jocelyn. He hears a low throaty curse from the bathroom.

He begins to panic was last night just a dream.

**A/N Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger. I hope you keep reading it. Enjoy**

**xo**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Tobias begins to panic it couldn't have all been a dream last night it felt so truly real. He quickly jumps out of bed smelling the suffocating Jasmine based perfume that he associates with Jocelyn that he always hated. He hears whispered curses coming from the closed bathroom door. He takes a deep breath silently praying that when he opens the door he sees the small blonde figure that he desperately loves, instead of a tall red head that he despises. He opens the door and sees her with glass covering the floor from a perfume bottle on her hands and knees. His breath stops for a moment unsure of what to do, but quickly grabs the female in the bathroom and brings her into the bedroom away from the broken glass, and spilled perfume. He runs back into the bathroom with shoes and opens a window to air out the bathroom. He cleans up the glass with a dustpan and throws it away. He walks back into the bedroom and asks

"What happened?"

"I am sorry I wasn't paying attention and I knocked over a bottle of perfume."

She looks up and sees he is physical shaken up and it can't be from a bottle of perfume breaking.

"Hey what's wrong you look upset?"

"Nothing, nothing at all just a bad dream."

She walks over and puts a hand on his cheek and says "tell me."

"I dreamt that. No it actually wasn't a dream I smelled that perfume of Jocelyn that you dropped and I freaked out. I woke up and you weren't in bed then I smelled the perfume and thought the last night was a dream."

He grabs her and holds her small body tight to his. And just breathes the same air as her. He reaches up not caring that he just got up, and she got up and their breath isn't ideal and kisses her lightly, but passionately.

She looks at him and gives him a small smile

"It wasn't a dream I am here. And I am not leaving I promise you."

"Can we get out of here and get breakfast? I need to get out of here and not breathe that perfume its horrible"

"How I only have what I am wearing? And the stuff from last night?"

"You have a pair of flip flops here, and you can borrow one of my sweatshirts. Please I just want to spend the day with you."

"Okay, let's go get breakfast."

"They drove to a local diner and the whole way their driving Tobias had one hand on the wheel the other on Tris's hand. He almost felt like if he let her go she would disappear and he would never see her again. They go and walk into the diner and right away the hostess tries to flirt with him.

He shoots her down right away by saying "Can we just be seated _**MY GIRLFRIEND AND I ARE REALLY HUNGREY."**_

He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist and at the same time kissing the side of her head. They walk to the table and sit down he grabs her hand as soon as they sit. She looks down at him pondering what he just said before they were seated

"You just called me your girlfriend before?"

He took a deep breath.

"Yeah I am sorry about that. It kind of just slipped out. It just felt natural like all the time has not passed."

She reaches out and touches his hand and says

"Tobias its okay I don't mind. I want you to call me your girlfriend, but I just need to take it really slow in all ways, especially physically. I know I am not a virgin, but I was coerced into it and it was never something I really wanted when it happened. I then continued it because I was always basically forced into it by force, or mental games. That was even what happened with John last night he was tired of waiting after two months. I don't want the same thing to happen with you that you get mad and frustrated and leave because I can't give you what you want. I am just not ready and I am not sure when I will be."

He then sees the tears that begin to fall down her face. He gets up and goes to the other side and just pulls her into his arms. He makes soothing sounds into her ear trying to comfort her and make her feel better. He whispers things into her ear to try to calm her down. When she finally calms down he tilts her chin up and pours his heart out to her.

"Tris, I don't care about when we have sex. I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care how slow you want to take everything. If you want no one to know about us and take our time and keep it private, I am fine with that you set the pace. I will follow along. All I care about is that I get to be with you"

Tris looks up at him and shakes her head. "I don't want to keep it a secret. I want people to know we are together."

He leans down and lightly kisses her. They are interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Sorry let me answer it this it's Zeke."

"Hey Zeke what's up?"

"Yeah, don't get me. I am not sure if I am going to make it, but if I do I will just drive myself. Yeah I am sure. Later bro."

"What was that?"

"It was Zeke a friend on the force is having a barbecue at his house today. I was supposed to go with Shauna and him, but I much rather be with you then go. Unless you think you want to go? Make this the unveiling of us back together to our friends?"

She thinks for a moment and shakes her head

"I would love that."

He drops Tris off at her apartment tell hers he will be back in a little bit. He goes to his apartment whistling that he has Tris back in his life. He could not be happier than he is at this moment. When goes back to get her she is down stairs in pair of tight Capri some ballet slipper style sneakers and a shirt. They stop at the supermarket get some mango salsa, chips, guacamole, and beer. When he pulls up her whispers are you ready for the questions from our friends. She nods her head yes.

They walk in and their friends face drop to the floor when they see Tris and Four walk in together holding hands. They look at their friends and they say

"What are you guys looking at?"

Christina, Shauna, and Marlene run over to Tris the latter are hugging her because they have not seen her since she is back. They right away start questioning her about how it happened them getting back together. They pump her wanting to know all the details about how they got back together. While the guys pound Four on the back, and give him fist pounds. After a few minutes Fours walk back over to Tris wraps his arms around from the back and kisses her head.

"Can I borrow my girlfriend for a few minutes? I want to introduce her to some people."

He takes her off and introduces her to tons of people never leaving her side. He always makes sure that she is okay making sure she is eating. About an hour into the party he sees one of the detective's walk in and he remembers it was Davis who hit on Tris all a long time back when she came into make her state about Peter. He never liked that guy and was going to watch him now that Tris is here. Then he stops dead in his tracks Davis had brought the one person he's been avoiding since she refused to transfer precincts. He walks over to the host and asks

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Four man I did not invite her. I think Davis brought her as his date. I can ask them to leave."

"No it's okay if it gets awkward I will tell you. I am just worried about Tris seeing her."

Four walks over to Tris pulls her aside and explains that Jocelyn is here. He asks her if she wants to leave, but she shakes her head no. Tris goes over to her friends they all are giving the evil eye to Jocelyn, with the exception of her who does not even knowledge her.

When Four goes to the bathroom and comes out he sees her waiting for him.

"What do you want Jocelyn?"

"I just wanted to talk to you?"

She leans against the door frame showing off her super short shorts and platforms sandals.

"I have nothing to say to you Jocelyn. I have had nothing to say to you since that night."

"Why because you have your little girlfriend again? And I mean little and girl not figuratively. Four how could you be satisfied with her when you had me?"

She runs her hands down the curves of her body trying to entice his eyes to her body.

"Don't you miss this?"

He just looks at her with disgust.

"Come on Four you know we had a good time together. Why don't you come back to me and get rid of the anchor around your neck. I am sure you missed this."

"Jocelyn I miss nothing about you. The only anchor around my neck is you. I try to block the memory of ever being near you and even talking to you out of my mind."

At that moment Jocelyn see's Tris walking in behind Four. At that moment she lunges at him kissing him so hard she forces his mouth open. She then causes it too look like he is pushing up against the wall.

Tris then walks up to them and says in a calm but angry voice

"What the hell is going on?"

**A/N I am sure you guys want to kill me for all the cliffhangers but hey it's my specialty and keeps the story interested. I am sure you all love seeing Jocelyn back. I have to admit she is a very fun character to write because she is just so evil. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

_***TEN MINS BEFORE TRIS WALKED IN ON JOCELYN AND TOBIAS***_

Tris walked away from the other girls to get something to drink. As she is looking through the giant cooler for a non- diet soda she sees someone walk up to her. When she turns around there's a guy maybe just a year or two older then Tobias. He looks vaguely familiar something in her memory tells her that she has seen him before.

"Hi"

"Hi you are Tris right?"

"Yes, Do I know you?"

"I am Davis. I met you a while back when you came into to give your statement at the station? How have you been?

"I have been good. And yourself"

Tris begins to feel uncomfortable because this guy the whole time has been looking her up and down and moving closer and closer to her.

"I have been good. Are you here with anyone? There is no way such a pretty girl could ever be alone."

"I am actually here with my boyfriend."

"Of course you must have a boyfriend. Who is it?"

"It's Four."

Davis faces gets a look of anger across it, he immediately replaces it with a smile.

"I know you said you are here with Four, but is there any way I can take you out to dinner this week? Or at least meet you for a drink."

"Did you not hear me I have a boyfriend. Why would I get a drink with you let alone go to dinner with you. Especially since you guys work together. I don't cheat on my boyfriend EVER!"

"I heard what you said just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you are dead. Why tie yourself down to one guy when you can have some fun with me. You can't be older than 21. Play the field a little, live a little. I promise you we could have a good time."

He moves slowly closer to her moving her hair away from her neck. She swats his hand away.

"Do not touch me."

He grabs her arm refusing to let her leave and whispers in her ear.

"Listen Tris you boyfriend he isn't that innocent. I know he had some fun with Jocelyn, and who knows what other girls on the force. How do you know he still isn't?"

At that moment Zeke comes over seeing that Davis is bothering Tris.

"Is there a problem Davis?"

"No I am just talking to Tris here."

"Well it doesn't seem to me that she wants to talk to you."

"Listen she is a grown woman she can take of herself so why don't you mind your business."

"I would, but this isn't just anyone she is Four's girlfriend. And since that is my partner and best friend's girlfriend she is my business. As well I consider her a friend. So why don't you pick yourself up and leave her alone before we have a problem here."

Davis left grumbling to himself. He never did like Four and always felt he was overrated, and because of him he did not get promoted to Lieutenant like he rightfully deserved. He blames Four because he feels like he is in Irons pocket. And since Four started working in the same station everything has went wrong in his career.

Zeke leans over and checks to see if Tris is okay.

"Are you all right?

"I am fine thanks. I am going to go see where Four is okay. Thanks for helping me Zeke you are a good friend."

Tris walks into the house and see's Four. She hides in the shadows and listens to everything that Jocelyn says and what Four says. She smiles at his reaction and slowly comes out of the shadows then she sees it that bitch kisses him. She walks slowly over and grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her away. If she was any other person who did not have a history of abuse she probably would have hit her, but not Tris she doesn't resort to violence. As well as the fact she doesn't trust her enough to call the cops and have her arrested on assault. In a very calm voice she says

"What are you doing kissing **my boyfriend?"**

She laughs her throaty laugh and looks down at with pity

"I don't know what you think you saw, but your boyfriend kissed me honey I guess he missed being with a real woman, not a little girl."

As Jocelyn says this she pushes her chest up a little bit and runs her hand down her leg.

"Why don't you get it he used you. You are nothing, but a little girl he felt sorry for."

She follows this up with another throaty laugh.

"I think you got it confused HONEY. My boyfriend rejected you. He didn't want some fake, porno star looking slut. At least what I have didn't have to come from some doctor's office. He never wanted you. The only way you had him is because you had to lie, cheat, and manipulated him to get him. That includes hiding my letters, making up fake breakup letters, and then having to lie about a pregnancy. You are not just sad, but you are pathetic. And I saw you kiss him, and him try to fight you off because he would never want to kiss such a pathetic insignificant slut such as you again"

She takes a deep breath and moves closer to her practically in her face

"So if I were you. I would leave take your date that by the way tried to hid on me as well and leave. You are nothing but sloppy seconds once again. Forget you ever knew a guy named Four got it!"

She grabbed Tobias's hand and walked away from her barely letting her take a breath.

When they got outside Tobias grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him

"Thank you for believing in me that I would never kiss her."

He then leans in and kisses her passionately moving her against the wall so he can deepen the kiss. He moves his hands to her waist while she tangles her hands through his hair. He continues to kiss her moving his lips across her cheek to her jaw, stopping to kiss the sensitive spot below her ear. The whole time she is moving her hands to underneath his shirt feeling his abs, and his side. He moves up to her ear and whispers

"Seeing you tell ofF Jocelyn that way and being so strong was so sexy. I definitely like this Tris who speaks her mind."

She looks at him and says "ohh really!"

"Yes really!"

He moves back to kissing her neck. She moan's when he continues down to her raven's and kisses them. She knows they have to go back outside before someone walks back in, but it's so hard to have him stop. She grabs his face and reaches back to kiss him. He stops then and looking him in the eyes. At that moment he knows he has said it before to her, but in the middle of arguing or asking her forgiveness.

"Tris I love you. I am in love with you."

She looks at him and doesn't know what to say for a second. She then looks into his eyes and kisses him lightly.

"Tobias, I am in love with you also. I love you with all my heart and soul."

He kisses her lightly takes her hand and they go back out to their friends. They spend the rest of the day laughing and joking with their friends. Tobias the whole time is very sweet and attentive to Tris. Anytime someone new comes and they come up to talk to him he proudly introduces Tris as his girlfriend. He would always start the conversation by saying have you met my girlfriend Tris. By the end of the barbecue many people were saying they have never seen Four this happy or happy in general. He was friendly, happy, joking and smiling. They said whoever this girl was she was definitely good for him.

As they were off the side Tobias looks at Tris and says. I completely forgot till my mom mentioned it to me in a text. I have a cousin's next week. Is there any way that you would be my date for it? I know it may seem rushed because my family will be there and you will be meeting them for the first time. If it helps you will have Marlene and Uriah there. I completely understand if you say no.

She looks at him and says yes that she will go with him to the wedding. He kisses her and just looks down and smiles at her. He cannot believe how lucky he is to have gotten a second chance with her.

In the shadows two people were plotting and planning a way to bring down the Chicago PD Prodigy they had an axe to grind with him and they were ready to bring revenge on him.

A female as they watched Four and Tris

"We need to take him down. He thinks he is so smug and can do anything he wants. He can use people and then throw them away like yesterday's new. We need to destroy him and his little girlfriend.

A male voice right next to her says

"How are we going to do that he is Irons' golden boy?"

"Leave that to me don't worry I have a plan. You just back me up when I need you too. I may need you to plant some evidence for me. Do you have a problem doing something illegal?

He laughs

"Don't worry I have my hands in something's you don't want to know about. I am connected. If you know what I mean."  
"So we destroy his career, his life, and his girlfriend. He will wish he never messed with us."

"Let's go someone is coming."

**A/N PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME BECAUSE OF ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS BUT THIS NEEDED TO BE SET UP FOR LATER CHAPTERS OF DRAMA. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I THINK THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A NICE FLUFFY HAPPY CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU GUYS DEFINTELY DESERVE ONE.**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY. I CAN NOT BELIEVE I HAVE 99 FAVORITES AND 145 FOLLOWS. IT'S ABSOLUTELY INSANE THAT I AM ONE AWAY FROM A 100 FAVORITES. AND I HAVE OVER 42,000 VIEWS. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND ENJOYING IT **

**XO**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**

**SORRY GUYS THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! I just wanted to let you know this story will temporarily be on hold. I promise that I will come back to it. Just right now I have writers block from the story and need to take a break from Divergent as a whole. I promise it will be be completed. I may start a new story about the hunger games.**

**XOXO**


	43. Chapter 43

A/N

I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, CHARACTERS, JUST MY IDEAS. This is going to just be a fun fluffy filler chapter till I get back in the writing mindset

To all the readers who have been reading this recently there was some type of issue where I was accused by a reviewer of copying a story named bodyguard. As you know the actual writer had said she gotten pm's of me supposedly copying her story and she so nicely wrote a review defending me saying our stories were completely different. I do not condone anyone blatantly copying someone's idea many times stories can have a common them, but a different spin. I did not know about this writer's story because it was published so far back. All in all I am trying to let people be your own person with your own ideas and stories even if they are similar. As well read a story before you make nasty comments about someone story and judge them we are all people with feelings.

*Chapter Begins*

The rest of the week Tobias and Tris spent as much time together as possible. On Wednesday while she was looking at the mural she was working on she felt a set of hands wrap around her waist. She instantly knew it was him just based on his scent of metal, his cologne, and just the scent of him and the way his hands wrapped around her.

"You are so insanely talented it's scary." He says this as he admires her design of the Chicago skyline

She turned around and he instantly kissed her. He couldn't help himself he just had this overwhelming feeling of missing, and wanting to be near her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. So I thought I could take my gorgeous girlfriend to lunch."

She blushed it was still hard for her to be called gorgeous or just his girlfriend. She knew it was something that she had to work on with her therapist still her insecurities about her physical appearance. At that moment walking off the elevator was John he has not seen her since the night at his apartment when she ran off. He tried calling to apologize to her, but she quickly declined the phone call sending it straight to voicemail. When the voicemail symbol appeared on her phone she just as quickly deleted it without listening to it. At the moment he began to walk off the elevator Four had gotten a phone call and walked outside to take it. John had not seen Four because he was not in his eye range so he thought she was alone. He walked up to her

"Tris, can I please speak to you?"

She turned around instantly when hearing the voice of the person she does not ever want to speak to again.

"John, I have nothing to say to you. That night you showed me what kind of person you really were. I don't hate you, but I don't like you either. I don't want you in my life anymore "

"Tris, please I screwed up give me another chance. I was drunk and stupid and you looked so amazing that night I couldn't help myself."

"Are you kidding me you think that is an excuse you were drunk and couldn't help yourself?"

He reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Come on dressed like that you didn't think you were leading me on a little bit?"

Before she could answer Four comes up behind him and in a low threatening voice says

"Is there a problem that you are touching MY girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Don't you move fast Tris. Hey Buddy I wouldn't even bother I was with her for two months and all she did was tease. If I were you I would get away now it's not worth it. Besides she still hung up on her cop ex."

He slowly speaks gritting his teeth the entire time "I will say it one more time leave my girlfriend alone. By the way I am that cop ex except I am not a ex. So I suggest you not mess with me."

He walks away and mutters under his breath "slut"

Next thing he knows Four has him up against a wall pressed into whispering in his ear

"You ever speak to Tris again, look at her again, or even think about her you will be dealing with me. He twists his arm a little more. Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

"Now apologize to the lady"

"I am sorry Tris I did not mean those things I said you are definitely not a slut."

He lets him go and John runs away and Four walks over to Tris. He puts his hands on face and looks at her

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Tobias, I promise you I am fine. Can we please go you promised me lunch and I am starving?"

She reached up and kissed him showing him that she is okay.

"So he said you were still hung on your cop ex huh"

"More then hung up in love with him."

For the rest of the week Tobias called, or sometimes checked up on Tris to make sure that John wasn't bothering her. She went to her therapist to talk to her about what happened with John and her getting back together with Tobias. She warned her to take it slow especially because she jumped from John to him without a break, but deep down Tris knew Tobias was her soul mate.

Saturday came around and it was the day of Tobias's cousin wedding Tris was so nervous to go to the wedding and meet his parents. She couldn't sleep last night because she was so nervous of meeting his parents. Laying in bed she just watched him sleep thinking about how lucky she got to meet him and for them to have a second chance together. At that moment she vowed never let anyone come between them. He woke up and saw her laying there with him and pulled her into his arms and mumbled into her ear good morning.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hi beautiful, what do you want to do today?"

"I can't do much I have Marlene and Christina dragging me to the salon to get ready for your cousin's wedding."

"Well we have some time now don't we? I will be back in two seconds."

Tobias goes to the bathroom brushes his teeth etc. You can only be so romantic with bad breath. When he gets back he dives back into the bed and catches her in a kiss that slowly progresses into a more passionate one. Her hands slowly move up his shirt feeling all his muscles as he continues to kiss her moving to kiss her eyelids, jaw, neck, slowly further down. At that point he knew he had to stop before it would go further then.

"I think we need to stop, before we go further then you are ready for. "

She tries to pull him in for another kiss letting himself sink into her again getting absorb by the feeling of her lips on him, and the feel of her skin underneath his hands.

"Tris, we need to stop before I lose all control. It's so hard with you because you are so addicting. "

At that moment her phone goes off a message from Christina saying she will be at her house in 15 minutes. She gets up and gets ready to go to the salon. She kisses Tobias goodbye and tells him she will see him later. When she gets to the salon she gets her hair, her nails, waxed for the wedding. When she is done she feels like a living Barbie. She goes home to put on the dress that is a long lavender dress that is slightly pleaded with a sweetheart neckline, and matching belt with a small crystal pin on it. Her hair is swept back into a loose ponytail with her hair having some curly texture. She added some rhinestone hoop earrings when she hears the doorbell ring. When she goes to answer the door she see's Tobias his mouth drops open when he sees how beautiful she looks.

"Wow you should not look this gorgeous it's not fair to the bride."

She blushes "I don't look that good, please stop."

He tilts her chin up "in my eyes there is no one more gorgeous then you.'

They get to the reception hall the wedding is taking place in the Chicago botanical gardens. During the hospitality half hour Tobias takes her hand and brings her over to his parents.

He whispers in her ear "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

She takes a breath that comes out very shaky and nervous "I guess so."

"Don't worry they will love you."

They walk over to an old couple the woman looks somewhat like Tobias the same hook nose and spare upper lip and fuller lower lip, while the man is dark skinned with salt and pepper hair.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Tris."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Williams"

"Please call me Max and this is my wife Evelyn."

They spoke for a few minutes more Tobias, his father Max and occasionally Tris. The entire time she had the feeling that Evelyn was watching her sizing her up seeing if she is worthy of being with her precious son. During the ceremony and cocktail hour Tris spent time with Marlene and Uriah and met more of Tobias's family who were very nice to her.

During the reception as they were slow dancing Tobias held her close and danced with her. He looked into her eyes and told her

"I hope one day soon that is us up there getting married. Tris I know we haven't been back together that long, but I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. I am not proposing to you now, but I am making you a promise that one day you will be my wife. You will be Tris Eaton." He moves in and kisses her softly before.

After she goes to the bathroom she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around to see that it's Evelyn staring back at her.

"What are you doing with my Son?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"You lead him on to save you to help you get out of your abusive relationship. And then when he saves you, you walk out on him. And now you are back again?"

"My son deserves someone better than some weak girl who can't cope on her own. You are just going to drag him down and stop him from reaching his true potential and that I will not allow. "

"Mrs. Williams I am far from weak and I can cope without your son. I am with him because I love him. I left him because I need to learn to be on my own. You of all people should know what it was like to be in an abusive relationship. I will never stop Tobias from getting where he wants to be in life. You son LOVES me you understand that. I am not backing down from you or anyone who tries to separate us. Have a good night."

Tris walks out feeling empowered back to a smiling waiting Tobias who automatically sweeps her up into his arms for a long lingering kiss.

A/N SORRY GUYS FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER I FELT YOU DESERVED SOMETHING. I CAN'T GUARENTEE ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY BUT HOPEFULLY THIS GOT ME BACK IN THE MOOD. I HOPE YOU ARE STILL READING.

PS I JUST POSTED THIS DID NOT PROOF READ IT

XOXO R/R


	44. Chapter 44

A/N I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

After they cut the cake Tris got tired and wanted to go home it was a beautiful wedding, except for the ugly altercation between Evelyn and herself. She thought about for a little bit about telling him what happened on the way home. She didn't want to spoil an amazing night with unnecessary drama, but in the end Tobias prompted her to tell him on the drive home.

"Hey you haven't been yourself since you came back from the bathroom. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and then told him everything that happened in the bathroom. She saw him begin to grip the steering wheel of the car so hard that his knuckles began to turn white. He pulled over and stopped the car. Tris was confused why he did this. He grabbed her hand with one of his hands and he touched her chin with the other prompting her to face him.

"You did not lead me on I completely understood why you left. You need that time and that time was worth it because you are in a better place, and because you are in a better place you were able to come back to me. There is no one that I want more then you. And she got it wrong there is no way that I deserve such a strong, amazing, beautiful, woman who can cope with so much. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you."

She looked at him and smiled. He reached over and kissed her softly murmuring things into her neck. When he drove up to her apartment she looked up at him upset that he wasn't coming up scared that he was mad at her.

"Aren't you coming up?"

"Of course I am. I just want to handle this now before I go upstairs. I will meet you upstairs."

Tris leaves the car and watches Tobias for a minute on the phone getting upset just by watching his facial features and hand gestures. After a few minutes she goes upstairs and gets ready for bed waiting for him to come upstairs. About a half-hour later he comes upstairs frustrated and angry he grabs a beer out of the refrigerator to help him calm down before falling down on the couch. Tris walks out tentatively unsure of how he is feeling at this moment.

"Is everything okay?"

He looks up from where his head was in his hands and sees a blonde angel peering out from the bedroom doorway.

"Yes everything is fine. I told my mother exactly what I thought about what she said about you. I told her that if she can't accept you into my life then she doesn't need to be in my life. I told her you are the most important thing in my life and I lost you once and I will not ever let anyone take you away from me again. I told her that she needs to learn to accept you because you will one day be my wife. She cried to me and apologized. I just don't care. I did speak to my father and he apologized as well. He loves you by the way and is embarrassed by her behavior as well. "

"Tobias, I am so sorry I did not want to take you away from your family. I never meant to. Maybe she is right maybe you would be better off with someone else."

"Listen to me didn't you hear anything else I said. I refuse to lose you because of other people. You understand that."

"Yes."

He then kisses her softly and brings her to his lap so he can hold her and whisper things into her ear. He then reaches back to kiss her which then leads to more kissing when he grazes his tongue across her top lip asking for entrance which she allows automatically. The kissing continues and becomes more frantic he begins to kiss down her face, and neck. Their hands begin to wander across both of their bodies as she moves to straddle him. When his lip meets the spot where her shoulder and neck meet she can't help but let out a moan of pleasure. He pulls back knowing that if they don't stop now he doesn't know if he will have the will power to later.

"Tris I think we should stop before this….."

She doesn't allow him to finish the thought because she is kissing him again having her hands go up the side of his body touching his stomach. As they were kissing Tobias hands were on her stomach, and sides he moved his up to the sides of her breasts. When she felt him touch her there she stiffened for a moment before she relaxed.

He pulled away because he didn't want to upset her and make her feel any pressure.

He hears her whisper "no it's okay I want this."

Before he could ask her anything she pulls off her camisole and all she is wearing underneath was a lacey purple bra. He internally groaned inside at seeing her like this. She slowly took his hands hand had them move up her body as he kissed her neck. He began to slowly touch her chest memorizing the feel of it underneath his hands. This has been the closest she has ever let him be near her body. As they continued to kiss caught up in the moment now with Tobias shirt and tie off as well they did not hear the door open in till the last moment. Then in comes walking into the living room is Fiona.

"What the hell is going on? You are definitely not John?"

Tris scurries off of Tobias grabbing his button down, while he throws on his shirt he wore underneath it. Tris blushing deep red, while Fiona was laughing hysterically.

"Four this is my roommate Fiona. Fiona this is my boyfriend Four."

"What did I hear boyfriend?"

"I been away two weeks traveling and I come back to you saying this is my boyfriend Four. When did this happen? What happened to John?"

Tris went and made coffee while Four went into her bedroom and changed.

They spent the next two hours catching up and telling her what happened. Fiona being blunt and honest grilled Four about himself. When they were cleaning up and Tris went to the bathroom she pulled him aside.

"Listen to me I am telling you this now that girl is strong, but she is fragile. You hurt her in anyway make her cry or do anything to cause her sadness. I will hunt you down and hurt you. Understand? "

"Yes I promise you I will spend my life trying to make her happy. I got her back and I will never let her go again."

After that they went to bed and he wrapped his arms around her in bed and just held her in his arms in till they both fell asleep.

Little did both of them know that a plan was being set in motion to bring down the Chicago PD prodigy and possibly destroy the one relationship he keeps vowing never to loose.

*****In an dingy diner in downtown Chicago*****

"So Monday the plan is going to be set in motion I am tired of watching him get away with everything he did to me. I want him to pay and that little bitch he is dating too if she is suffering that will just be added bonus."

"I told you once and I will tell you again. Keep her out of it."

"We will see about that. You don't call the shots I do."

"Just remember get him there at 11 the video will be set up. You know to have you other witness nearby. And when to walk in just be nearby to hear when to come in. Have you paid the other two off yet?"

"I gave them half now and half when they get the job done."

"Let's get out of here this neighborhood creeps me out. Walk me to my car you ass."

A/N

SO I THINK SLOWLY BUT SURELY I AM GETTING BACK INTO WRITING NEVER EXPECTED TO HAVE A CHAPTER TODAY. DEF NOT THE GREATEST CHAPTER BUT ITS SOMETHING INTILL INSPIRATION HITS ME FULL FORCE

KEEP READING I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON

R/R

XO

.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT JUST MY IDEAS AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

Tobias woke up early the next morning while Tris was sleeping still. He heard last night Christina had mentioned that Tris's birthday was coming up in the next two days. He decided he wanted to take her away for her birthday as a surprise back to New Orleans. He knew she had gone for a day or so to get Fiona packed up, but she had always said she really wanted to go back and really explore the city. He decided as her birthday gift he was going to take her there for the weekend. He booked a hotel the Dauphine Orleans right off of Bourbon Street and booked their flights all before she got up. He heard her moving around the bedroom. When she goes into the bathroom he takes the itinerary and tapes it the bedroom window and walks out. He hears her walk back in and then a scream come from the bedroom. Next he knows Tris is hurdling herself into his arms.

"What is this?"

"_Happy early birthday baby!"_

She looks at him still confused about what is going on.

"I heard Christina and you talking last night about a special woman's 21st birthday coming up. I thought I would make it a little bit more memorable for you."

She peppered his face with kisses and then leaned down and kissed him passionately. She then leaned down and whispered in his ear

"Thank You so much. No one has done anything like this for me before. "

"You deserve this is a special birthday. You deserve to be happy, and I am so glad that I get to be a part of your day. I love you."

"I love you too."

After this she runs off to call Christina who automatically tells her that they need to have a shopping trip today to get her ready for her trip. Tobias just stands there for a second not knowing how he got so lucky in life to have a second chance with her. Just a few months ago he thought he lost her forever, and was stuck having a baby with Jocelyn. Now when he looks around he has a job he loves, friends, family, and the most amazing woman in the world that he is deeply in love with. While she goes shopping with Christina him and Will watch the game they talk about the surprise birthday dinner Christina is throwing for Tris on Tuesday on her actually birthday.

*****PageBreak*****

Monday morning Tobias groans the last thing he wants to do is go to work today. He wishes he could stay in bed and lay with the gorgeous woman lying beside him. He knows that is not reality though. He kisses her on the cheek and whispers

"Tris it's time to wake up."

She groans and says "Good Morning."

They get ready to leave Tobias refusing to let her take the train to work. He drops her off and goes to work starting on the insane amount of paper work that he has to do on some cases that are wrapping up. He gets called into Irons office Zeke just looks at him and shrugs having no clue what it is about.

He walks into the Irons office who was on the phone and waved for him to close the door. He sat there while Iron's was speaking he heard bits of it as he zoned out. When Irons got off the phone he took a deep breath and then started.

"Four I was just on the phone with the Mayor's office more specifically the Police Commissioners office they are looking into a special task force that would be investigating larger scale crimes in the city. They would have direct contact with the FBI and work with them on even national investigations that are centered in Chicago. They contacted me about you they seen your record when it came to the academy and your history on the force. They know you are still a little green when it comes to being a detective, but they are highly interested in you. There will be doing a background check on you, interviewing you, watching you extremely closely, and you will need to be at social events. I am telling you now you can't have any problems in the next six months not a complaint nothing against you or you will lose this chance. Four you can be on your way to Police Commissioner with a job like this. They will be doing an initial interview with you on Friday."

Four walks out and tells Zeke what happened, and then goes outside to call Tris to her the news. She is beyond happy to hear it she proclaims how proud she is of him. She tells him she is going to make him a special dinner tonight. Unbeknownst to Four someone was lingering in the shadows who was plotting his demise. When he saw Four coming he walked away and went straight to his co-conspirator office.

"What do you want? You are supposed to be getting Four into my office soon so we can start the plan."

"The plan has changed!"

"What! What do you mean the plan has changed?"

"Look Jocelyn things have changed. Meet me at the Starbucks down the blocks in five minutes we are not talking about it here."

Five minutes later Jocelyn walks in big sunglasses on to a back table to meet her partner.

"What is this about our plan being changed?" She says this through gritted teeth trying not to lose her temper and start screaming."

"It turns out that Detective Eaton is up for a high profile job that comes from the Mayor and Police Commissioner's office. He is going to be having a background check, as well as interviews, and some high profile appearances that have to do with the Mayor. So we can still stick to the original plan or we can destroy his career publically for the whole city to see."

"And while we are at it his relationship with his perfect little angel. What do we do?"

"The same plan, but make it far worse. As well as the fact we are going to make Four look like a dirty cop. This should have been me getting this promotion, but he walked and stole it from me. I will see you later Jocelyn."

As she watches him leave she goes on line to get coffee as she is walking to the line she gets bashed into by a guy. She almost falls over in till he grabs her arm to stop her from falling.

"I am so sorry are you okay?"

"Yes, but next time watch where you are going you could kill someone."

He laughs he likes her spunk and edge.

"I am John."

"Jocelyn. I think you should buy me my coffee after almost killing me."

He begins to laugh really appreciating her now and directness.

"Okay I will buy you your coffee if you give me your phone number."

They exchange phone numbers and then both go in separate directions.

***PageBreak***

Tuesday comes and Tris goes home to get ready because Tobias had said he was taking her to dinner. She goes home and puts on cobalt blue tiered ruffled halter dress with silver sandals and some silver bangles. She curled her hair slightly and let is cascade down her back in a ponytail. When she heard someone walk through the door she looks out from her bedroom to see its Tobias carrying a huge bouquet of flowers, and a huge happy birthday balloon attached to it.

"I know I said it earlier, but Happy Birthday Baby."

"Thank You these are gorgeous."

She goes to put the flowers on the table when he spins her around and kisses her deeply whispering in her ear

"You look gorgeous. I have a gift for you."

"What you already are taking me away? I don't deserve anything else."

"You deserve more than this."

He pulls out a box and she opens it up to see blue topaz and sapphire drop earrings. It has a smaller round blue topaz on top and on the bottom is a tear drop sapphire.

"Oh my god Tobias these are gorgeous. I love them thank you."

She throws her arms around him and kisses him. She proceeds to take off the earrings she is wearing and put the ones on he bought her. He then reminds her they have to go to dinner in Millennium Park. He takes her upstairs and they are escorted to a private room where she is hit with a loud chorus of "Surprise."

Around her was all her friends and some of her friends who she has gotten to know. As well there Cassandra and Kyle who had gotten out of the clinic after her Fiona they had all come to wish her a very happy birthday. Tris looks around and cannot believe this is her life she has spent all the years since her parents died wishing that another birthday did not come hating her life wishing she would die. Now when she looks around for the first time on a birthday she is happy she is alive and celebrating it knowing her parents are proud of the person she is now and celebrating for all of them. She lifts a glass of champagne and whispers

"I love you mom, dad, Caleb. I know where ever you are that you are celebrating with me in spirit."

At one point in the night Christina and Tobias stand up and make a toast to her. Then she sees Shauna and Marlene coming out with a huge birthday cake with twenty-one candles on it. They sing her happy birthday as she blows it out. Afterwards Tobias kisses her and whispers "I love you."

A/N

I think I am finally back in the writing mood. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't seem like it was jumping around too much. I just wanted to get some of the initial ground work for the next big twist started as well as giving you some happy Fourtris moments. I hope you keep enjoying it. R/R

XO


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry this is not a new chapter I just wanted to let you know I did not forgot about this story. I will come back and start writing it I just have been having a bad case of lack of motivation.

see you soon


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! JUST MY IDEAS**

**Please do not hate me that I haven't updated since June. I just honestly lost all motivation to write as well as writers block.**

That Friday Tobias has his initial interview with the Mayor's office for the job they question him about his background, where he went to college, why he wanted to become a Police Officer. They were very impressed by his background his families long line of police officer's in the Chicago PD. They tell him there will be a fundraiser this Saturday night and his attendance would be appreciated aka mandatory. There will be a lot of press and high up officials in city government it's a charity masked ball for the Chicago's art's programs to help get children into the arts. Tobias explains that he would be there with his girlfriend who is passionate about art she does murals around the city, and was just offered a job teaching an art therapy class in a local rehab center. The interviewer is impressed that not only is he showing stability in a relationship, but his girlfriend's job is clearly something that would look good in the press. When Tobias leaves he calls Tris right away to let her know about the masked ball she is excited, but nervous to be around all these high profile people. She knows though she will do anything to help Tobias move up the career ladder if that's what he wants. She also has her own favor to ask him when gets back from work and she will need his help convincing some of the guys to it as well.

Tobias goes and picks up Tris from the private school she is now working on a mural for. She had finally finished the one in the building where John works both of them relieved she did not have to see him again. Things with Jocelyn has been peaceful while she is still in the same station as him she has been keeping her distance since the barbecue. For once things in his life with Tris have been calm, sometimes he contemplates proposing, but he isn't sure if they are ready or not yet for such a huge step in their life. He just know deep down in the future she will be his wife and nothing or no one will be able to stop him from making her Mrs. Tobias Eaton. Tris runs out of the school and quickly jumps into the car and gives him a kiss hello then thrusts a newspaper ad in his hand.

"What is this?"

"Something I thought you would do and help me convinces some of the other guys to do please!"

He looks down and sees it advertisement for a domestic violence walk.

"What is this?"

"It's a domestic violence walk that called Walk a Mile in her Shoes. The international Men's March to Stop Rape, Sexual Assault & Gender Violence. A Walk a Mile in Her Shoes® Event is a playful opportunity for men to raise awareness in their community about the serious causes, effects and remediation to sexualized violence. You basically will have to walk a mile in a pair of high heels. I will do it with you! Will you please do it with me it's this coming Saturday and it would means everything to me if you would."

He leans over and kisses her lightly "Of course I will you don't even have to ask a second time. I will talk to the guys tonight when we all go to dinner and the movies and I will tell them they don't even have a choice about it."

They get to dinner with everyone including Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene. Tris feels a little nervous about asking them. She knows originally she asked Tobias to ask the guys, but at the last minute she decided that she should do it instead.

She takes a deep breath and then looks at everyone

"Um Guys I have something to ask you. I had already asked Four and he agreed to do it would you do a walk this Saturday to raise awareness about rape, and domestic violence?"

They all nod their heads and agree right away saying of course.

"There's a twist you would need to walk a mile in high heels."

They all look at her like she lost her mind and she passes out the pamphlet while the girls all hysterically laugh at the guys faces. They all continue to laugh thinking about them wearing high heels. The guys think about it and agree they know it will not be fun wearing high heels, but there's no way they could ever refuse Tris after all she been through. The rest of the night went with laughter and jokes. The guys would make comments about they better live up there last week because they know they will be coming out of that walk injured and scathed.

***PageBreak***

On a Thursday Jocelyn goes into a high powered law office that specializes in Sexual Harassment. She meets with a male attorney and explains to him that she is a victim of sexual harassment in the Chicago Police department. He prompts her to explain what occurred and then she forces herself to cry and spill out the whole story. She explains how in the beginning a young detective would come by and talk to her about cases they would both be involved in then the discussions would get personal. He would then ask her out to lunch they became dinners. She continued on how he began to pressure her more and more to get more physical. She said for a short amount of time she was fine with it, but then when she wanted to break it off he threatened her. He told her he would let the whole department know what she really is, and that if she did not continue it he would make sure she lost her job. She continued to go on and on about what occurred telling the attorney she thought she was pregnant and that he told her if she was she must have an abortion no and if's or buts. She found out later it was just a false/ positive after that he ended it with her, but now he is spreading lies about her throughout the station. She tells the attorney she has witnesses including detective Davis, and a few woman who would collaborate.

"Jocelyn, what is this man's name."

"Detective Tobias Eaton, but he goes by Four at the station."

***PageBreak***

Saturday comes the faithful day of the walk a mile in her shoes, as well as the charity fundraiser for the mayor that Tobias and Four are attending that night. The masked ball was the last thing on his mind at that moment getting through a mile in high heels without breaking his neck was on the forefront of Tobias mind.

"Are you ready we told everyone we would meet them in a half hour."

Tobias takes a deep breath grabs the bag with the high heels.

'Ready as I will ever be."

They get there and see everyone there the guys trying to steady themselves on high heels. The guys ragging on Zeke telling him he is not a loud to wear the plat formed moon boots that he has to be a man and wear heels like the rest of them. They hand Tris the money that they raised all week from their jobs to donate to the cause. She goes to the table that is accepting the money and sees they are selling buttons that says "I am not a victim, I am a survivor. " She asks how much they are and buts one and puts it on. She has learned after being in the clinic she is not ashamed of what she has been through it was not her fault. She doesn't care what anyone thinks no woman should be ashamed of what they went through. Tobias sees her wearing the button now and just kisses her head proud of her for so many reasons. She knows that kiss means all the words that he is not saying. The race starts and the girls try to help their boyfriends walk as best as they could during the mile. The guys cry, and complain and laugh sometimes taking some stumbles, but they make it through.

At the end Tris takes out a bottle of champagne and plastic cups she knows it's illegal, but who will say something with 3 Chicago cops standing there. When she turns around she see's Tobias on bended knee in front of her with a ring box open in his hand.

"Beatrice Prior, from the moment I met you I knew you were different. I had never felt anything like this when I first spoke to you. I knew that you were special and different and that I would be lucky to even get to spend a moment basking in the warmth that is you. Over the time we had our bumps in the road, and our separations. Now that I got you back I never want to lose you again. Will you please make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife!"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

She jumped into his arms kissing him, while everyone around them watches them. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all have tears in their eyes as they hold on to their boyfriends.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes of course!

He then kissed her again, and the slid the engagement ring on to her finger as all their friends gathered around them congratulating.

its

A/N

I really will try to update sooner rather than later I just as I said before had lost all motivation. I promise I will not abandon this story and not end it.

And if you have not checked it out yet please read The Fire Within by Zariha321 its very well written interesting story that is completely unique to all of Fan Fiction it takes place during the Civil War and I am sure that you will become hooked if you read it. This story deserves as much attention as Divergent University so please give it a try.

xo


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N I STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**_

_**SORRY GUYS I DID NOT REALIZE IT'S BEEN THIS LONG SINCE I UPDATED THE STORY. **_

As Tris gets ready for the masked ball she can't help, but look down at her ring. She keeps thinking to herself she is engaged. She is engaged to an amazing man who loves her beyond the scope of her dreams. She will walk down the aisle to him one day and become his wife. Then the thought of walking down the aisle and not being on her father's arm, her parents not there to see it or Caleb becomes a crushing reality to her. They will never see it, they will never meet Tobias, or any children they have together. The tears then begin to slide down her face slowly as her breath begins to catch in her throat as she slides to the ground in a heap crying. She doesn't usually cry over her parents going through therapy at the clinic she learned to be able to move on. Today though getting engaged and realizing that they won't be there made the pain of them being gone come back to her. She sits on the bathroom floor allowing the grief to take over her like a tidal wave not thinking about anything else. She hears the front door open and her name get called, but she can't seem to find the ability to speak. She just continues to sit there crying.

Tobias walks through the apartment looking for her because he knew she was supposed to be there getting ready. Panic begins to set in when he doesn't hear her call back to him, or hear the shower running, or just her getting ready. When he walks towards the bathroom he hears her sobs through the bathroom door. As he opens the door softly he sees her sitting on the floor her head in her hands her whole body racked with tears. Automatically he goes to her and picks her up and puts her on his lap stroking her head murmuring to her to stop crying. When the tears begin to finally subside he just looks at her tear stained face, and watery eyes and wonders what caused her so much pain to have her look like this. What could have possibly happened in the half hour he was gone.

"Hey what happened? Why are you crying? I left before and you were so happy. Talk to me please."

She tried to start talking, but instead started to cry instead.

"Shhh, baby talk to me tell me what is wrong so I can help."

"I was getting ready and I looked down at my ring and start to think about how my parent's won't be hear on our wedding day. My father will never walk me down the aisle. They will never meet you." As she began speaking about it the tears started fill her eyes.

"I know this is hard. I know that this hurts you so much that your parents aren't here and Caleb isn't, but wherever they are they are watching you. They are so proud of the woman you became, and that you found someone who will do anything for you. I know there will be moments where it will be hard, but I want you to think about the positives"

"I love you too. I am so sorry for being like this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for you have every right to be like this."

"I am going to start getting ready okay?"

"Hurry up I can't wait to introduce everybody to my gorgeous fiancée."

Tris took a deep breath and begins to get ready for the masked ball. She had on a yellow tiered dress with black ribbon belt detailing and a black short-sleeve shrug with a little beaded bag. When she looks in the mirror she didn't feel like herself, but some rich society girl who goes to these parties all the time. As she walks outside to see Tobias he literally stops what he is about to say and just stares at her because she is so beyond beautiful.

"Wow, you take my breath away. I don't even want to have to take you to this party because I rather keep you to myself."

She kisses him softly on the lips.

"We have to go to this it's for your career."

They walk downstairs hand in hand and go into the limo to take them to the party at the Chicago Art museum. As they walk in they are astonished by the décor and the art that is surrounding them. They take a glass of champagne and drink some as Tobias takes Tris by the arm and escorts her to the man who had just interviewed him yesterday.

"Detective Eaton I am so happy to see you there is a few people that you have to meet. "

"Good Evening Sir, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée Beatrice."

"Good Evening. Beatrice."

"Tris, please and it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Eaton I thought yesterday she was your girlfriend."

"She was sir, but today she gave me the honor of telling me she will become my wife."

They continued to talk walking around Tris spoke to some people, but she mainly stayed with Tobias being his support system. She was there for him and to be his support system and help make a good impression on the powers that be. At the peak right after the auction wrapped up to raise money for the Chicago school art fund while Tobias was speaking to some people from the mayor's office. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes."

"You have been served?"

"What the hell is this?"

He opened up the paper work and saw his face goes white as everyone around him moved away. He could hear the whispers the Chicago PD prodigy up for the task force job. Not looking good for if there's a scandal. He feels an arm on his hand.

"Tobias what is it? What is wrong?"

"It's a sexual harassment filed against me by Jocelyn. She is suing me. "

Tris just stands there her face becoming pale at hearing the news.

***Page Break***

Nearby smirking under her mask is Jocelyn watching the news laughing and smiling watching Four's career become destroyed, and the icing on the cake the night he became engaged ruined as well. She walks over towards her date Davis.

"Did you see it? Did you see everyone around him look at him like he is nothing? Wait till you go over to Captain Ross and mention the shocking news that you believe that Detective Eaton has been taking bribes. What will happen then? Allegations against him from a fellow officer in his precinct about being a dirty cop the horror."

"What will he do?" She says this with a fake gasp. "Go ahead and go over start part b of our plan. I can't be seen talking to you because we can't let people know we are in this together. I will see you tomorrow morning at our normal spot so you can tell me what happened. "

Jocelyn walks off with a smug smile on her face knowing she is on her way to ruining Four's career, and now his perfect day when he proposed to his little girlfriend.

***Page Break***

As they walk back into their apartment they did not say anything the whole guy ride home. Tris did not know how to process what is happening. She doesn't know if she should say something or just let him begin. He sits at the table just looking through the paper work and gets up grabbing his phone and walks inside. She hears him talking to someone and then hangs up the phone. She hears him take such a deep breath that it sounds like it will break his entire body in half. He walks back into the room looking like someone has sucked the life out of him.

"Are you okay?"

I don't know Tris. I didn't think she could ever be so vindictive. I know she was angry and hated me after everything occurred, but I never did anything like this to her. You believe me right."

"Of course I believe you. How could you ask that?"

"I don't know I think I am just shaken up. I am sorry. This could destroy my career. "

He laid his head against he hands and just sat there a minute.

"Will you come with me to the attorney tomorrow?'

"Of course."

As they were sitting there the phone goes off. And Tobias hears that there are accusations that he has been taking bribes, and planting evidence. There will be an investigation against him and in till further notice he is suspended from the force.

**A/N I would like to thank my readers who have voted my story Someone to Save me as their favorite AU, and 52 weeks since you too your last breathe as their favorite one shot, as well as this story for most original story in Sunni96 divergent awards. I appreciate that so much and can't thank you enough for it. I also can't believe I have been nominated for most popular author If you would like to vote for me again go ahead just click on the link. Thank You so much again for reading and voting for me. **

** u/4641737/ **

**PS: I have two new stories since this one I think will be wrapping up in the next chapter or two. If you would like there's a new divergent story The Bridge or a Mortal Instruments story Learn to Trust you**

**XO **


End file.
